Born to die
by No Fate 1990
Summary: The death of a child means the death of a whole entire world. Born to die the wounds of love will never heal. Sarah and Kyle experience the loss of their daughter, Kitty Reese. PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEWS ARE WELCOME.
1. A Deep longing

Date: 4-10-2009

Sarah's p.o.v

You wave goodbye

and then you're gone

without a trace. I will

embrace the space

between us until I

can see your face

again. Loneliness,

I wish this depressing

feeling was never born.

My beautiful art, my

bleeding heart has

great concern for

you. I yearn for you,

how long must I

continue to burn?

Torn asunder, you

are a thorn in my

side. I ride out the

storms of life with

you. I wonder do

you ever think

about me? Please

return to me before

I completely fade to

black. Hope offers us

paradise, another sunrise.

I feel at home right here in

your arms.


	2. Dying Slowly

Scene: Kyle's flashback-4/13/09

(Naked, Kyle captures Sarah's heart underneath the bed sheets. Kyle inserts his "little friend" into her "lady parts" in the same way as a pencil enters a pencil sharpener. Kyle experiences an erection while Sarah endures multiple orgasms. Thriving in ecstasy, their screams cause an earthquake to happen in the spiritual realm. Competitive, sperm race each other toward the finish line. Sarah's unfertilized egg serves as home for only one "tiny soldier". The rest is history, a fairytale story worth reading later on)

* * *

><p>Date: 4-15-2009-Kyle's possible future<p>

Sarah (wearing a blindfold, she walks through the door): I can't see anything, this is not funny

Kyle (hand in hand, he leads Sarah into the dining room): Just keep your eyes close and follow my lead

Sarah (squeezing Kyle's hand): I trust you

(Kyle unties Sarah's blindfold and reveals a candlelit romantic dinner. Cameron is playing on her violin)

Kyle (helps Sarah into a chair): We are having a baby, thats something worth celebrating

Sarah (smiling): I love you

Kyle (kisses Sarah): I love you too

Sarah (eating her food): I don't have a gift to give you

Kyle (sitting down in his chair): Your love is enough

Sarah (admiring her growing baby bump): We might have a Christmas baby

Kyle (excited): He or she will be our early Christmas present

Sarah: I know its way too early to tell, but I predict the baby will be a girl

Kyle: All that I want is for you and the baby to be healthy

Sarah (curious): What else do you have in store for me tonight?

Kyle (getting down on one knee, he presents Sarah with a huge diamond ring): . Will you marry me, Sarah?

Sarah (overcome with emotion, she puts the ring on her finger): Yes, I will marry you

Kyle (kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah (smiling): I love you too

Kyle (talking to the baby within Sarah's stomach): Baby, I love you

Sarah: I bet the baby loves you too

Date: 4-17-2009

Scene: Kyle's study room

Situation: Sarah and Kyle discuss the baby's future

Sarah (wrapping her arms around Kyle): Hello love

Kyle (looking up from a book): What is on your mind?

Sarah (touching her stomach): The baby's fate

Kyle (choked up): You could die if you have the baby

Sarah (choked up): The baby's life is more important than mine

Kyle (somewhat frustrated): Says the woman who gives up chemotherapy for her  
>baby<p>

Sarah (crying): Your words give me false hope

Kyle (emotional): I am afraid to lose you

Sarah (sobbing): I know that I am dying slowly. My life has always been about making sacrifices. Love

is a cross that I carry twenty four seven. Something beautiful will come out of my pain someday. Please never let me go.

Kyle (kissing Sarah's forehead): You're precious

Sarah: If I am going to die soon, however will you remember me? You need proof that I was here

Kyle (touching Sarah's stomach): We will have this baby and live happily ever after. We will grow old together.

(Sarah kisses Kyle and then she walks out of the room. Behind closed doors, Kyle buries himself in grief)

Date: 4-24-2009

Situation: Sarah and Kyle prepare for their wedding.

Place: The Connor Reese House

(The doorbell rings and Kyle answers the door. Its Stephanie Wilson, the wedding planner)

Kyle (ushering Stephanie into the house): So you must be the wedding planner?

Stephanie (looking around for Sarah): Yes. Where is Sarah?

Kyle: Sarah is upstairs resting in the bed. She is dealing with morning sickness. If you didn't know, she is pregnant.

Stephanie (with enthusiasm): Congratulations

Kyle (blushing, he smirks): Thanks

Stephanie: I remember Sarah said over the phone that the wedding will be held on July 4. We have a lot of things to do before the wedding. Where shall we begin?

Kyle (gets out his car keys): I was planning to do some shopping for the wedding today

Stephanie: May be I should join you

Store: Bath and Beyond

Action: Kyle has gone crazy with the gift registry. Stephanie is helping out with selecting items for the wedding as well. They share information with Sarah via cellphone text messages and phone calls.

Kyle (selecting more items): I feel like a kid in a candy store

Stephanie (laughing): Really?

Kyle (laughing): Definitely

Stephanie: When you are planning to get things for the baby?

Kyle: We are trying to reach the safe zone

Stephanie: The safe zone?!

Kyle: The safe zone is when a woman surpasses twelve weeks in her pregnancy.

Stephanie: I understand

Kyle: We want the baby in our lives. Who knows what fate has in store for us?

Stephanie: I pray the pregnancy may last for nine months

Kyle (choked up): Thanks

(Kyle hears his cellphone's ringtone. He checks his blackberry and realizes Sarah has sent him a text message. He smiles for the text message says I Love You)

Date: 4/29/2009

Place: The Doctor's Office-Ultrasound Test

Doctor (shows Sarah a sonogram of the baby): Here is your baby. Isn't she beautiful?

Sarah (choked up): Yes

Doctor: Its the miracle of life

Sarah (fighting back tears): If only the father knew it

Doctor: Please don't be sad. He will come around someday.

(With a bleeding heart, Sarah exits the doctor's office)

Place: The Connor Reese House-The Den

(Action: Kyle is watching a basketball Game. Emotional, Sarah sits on the couch beside Kyle)

Kyle (excited, he yells): GO LAKERS!

Sarah (choked up): I had an ultrasound test today. I can't believe that you chose a basketball game over your baby.

Kyle: What baby?!

Sarah: I am pregnant, remember?

Kyle: You are carrying a demon. Thats no child of mine.

Sarah: A demon?!

Kyle: I don't understand how you can love something that causes you so much pain

Sarah: I don't understand how you can deny your own flesh and blood

Kyle (yelling): The demon will kill you. I won't say it again.

Sarah (crying): The baby deserves to live. I am not having an abortion.

Kyle: I have money. I can take care of it meaning the abortion. We can always have more children in the future.  
>(Speechless, a heartbroken Sarah leaves the den. She runs upstairs where she cries in her bed)Place: Sarah's bedroom<p>

(Action: Sarah spends her time looking over planned parenthood pamphlets. John walks in on Sarah having an emotional breakdown)

John: MOM...

Sarah (crying, she begs John): Please leave me alone. I don't want you to see me this way.

John (looking over the pamphlets): Planned Parenthood?!

Sarah (sniffling): I might have an abortion

John (shocked): What?!Why?!

Sarah (touching her stomach): I just want the pain to end

John: I have always wanted a little brother or sister. You shouldn't allow your circumstances prevent you from bringing another life into the world.

Sarah: I thank you for your advice. I am still broken inside though.

John (embraces Sarah): I love you

Sarah: I love you too

John (leaving the room): I'll support you no matter what

(Nauseous, Sarah runs to the bathroom where she vomits in the toilet. She knows she is slowly dying. Hope helps her to see beyond her fate)

Place: The Den

(Action: The doorbell rings and Kyle answers the door. Kacey stands outside on the porch bearing gifts for Sarah and the baby)

Kacey: Hello, Kyle. I have gifts for Sarah and the baby. IS Sarah home?

Kyle (lying): Sarah is not home at the time

Sarah (still feeling sick, she greets Kacey at the door): Here I am

Kacey (gives Sarah the gifts): These gifts are for you and the baby

Sarah: Thanks

Kyle (angry, he closes the door on Kacey): Thats enough for now

Sarah (yelling): KYLE!

Kyle: The demon doesn't have a soul. We should just get rid of it. You are slowly dying. You need chemotherapy asap.

Sarah (sobbing): I will have the abortion if it will make you happy

Kyle (perplexed): So you are actually going to go through with it?

Sarah: Angry, I hate this version of you. I miss the good old days when you used to love me.

Kyle (touching Sarah's cheek): Sarah, you have freewill. You shouldn't listen to me. Its your body, its your choice. I surrender all control.

Sarah: I am going to keep the baby. The baby's life comes first before mine.

Kyle: I support your decision although it won't be easy for me

Sarah: I understand

Kyle (kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah: I love you too

Date: 5-3-2009

Scene 1:bedroom

Situation: Sarah deals with extreme morning sickness

(Nauseous, Sarah gets out of bed and runs into the bathroom. A well dressed Kyle catches Sarah vomiting into the toilet)

Kyle (disgusted): I think I am going to be sick

Sarah (coughing): Please leave me alone

Kyle: You are pregnant with my baby. How could I possibly leave you?

Sarah (washing her hands in the sink): Thanks

(Feeling lightheaded, Sarah collapses on the ground. Frightened, Kyle drives Sarah to the hospital)

Scene 2: The Hospital-Sarah's recovery room

Sarah (opening her eyes): Reese..

Kyle (sitting down at Sarah's bedside): Here I am, Sarah

Sarah (looking around her surroundings): I don't understand why I am in the hospital

Kyle: You fainted in the bathroom

Sarah (rubbing her stomach): I hope nothing is wrong with the baby

Doctor (walking into the room): Hello, Sarah

Sarah (concerned): Doctor, do you know why I fainted?

Doctor: Sarah, you experienced dehydration. You need stay hydrated for the baby. Overall, the baby survived the fall with minor damage. You

may need to stay in the hospital for further observation. I want to make sure you and the baby remain healthy.

Sarah: Your wish is my command, doc

Doctor(walking out of the room): I'll check on you later

Sarah (thirsty, she complains): I am thirsty. I need something to drink right now.

Kyle (giving Sarah a bottle of water): You can drink this

Sarah (taking a sip of water): Thanks

Kyle (smiling): You are welcome

Sarah (nauseous): OH GOD, I have to vomit again

(Kyle gives Sarah a bucket and she relieves herself. Sarah drinks some water after she vomits)

Date: 5-16-2009

Situation: Kyle and Sarah juggle a pregnancy and their wedding engagement party

Scene: The Connor Reese house

Event: Wedding engagement party

Action: Anxious, guests wait to hear Kyle and Sarah's good news

Kyle (to the guests): Sarah and I have an announcement

Sarah (nervous, she rubs her stomach): I think I am going to be sick

(The guests laugh)

Kyle (to Sarah): I thought it would make you happy

Sarah (looking at her engagement ring): It was all your idea

Kyle: You could've said you didn't want it

(The guests laugh)

Sarah: Actually, it is my gift to you

Kyle: I promise to take care of it

(The guests laugh)

Sarah (having anxiety, she goes back into the house): I can't do this right now. It is not the perfect time for it.

Kyle (chasing after Sarah): Sarah...

Derek (to the guests): I thank you for your patience. Kyle and Sarah will be back momentarily.

(The guests remain in limbo until Kyle and Sarah rejoin the party. They share their good news and everyone is happy for them)

* * *

><p>Date: 520/2009

Scene: Kyle's Truck-ON the way to the courthouse

Situation: Sarah can't stop vomiting. She is two months pregnant at the time.

Sarah (vomiting into a bag): OH KYLE

Kyle: You are sick. Now is not the time for us to get married. We can always go back home.

Sarah (drinking water): My sickness will pass over

Kyle (doubtful): Sure

Scene: The Courtroom Event: Wedding Ceremony

Judge: Kyle, do you take Sarah has your wife?

Kyle: Yes

Judge: Do you promise to love and respect Sarah?

Kyle (puts a ring on Sarah): Yes

Judge: Sarah, do you take Kyle as your husband?

Sarah: I do

Judge: Do you promise to love and respect Kyle?

Sarah (puts a ring on Kyle finger): I do

(The judge signs the marriage certificate and the rest is history)

Scene: After the ceremony- outside the courtroom

(Kyle presents Sarah with a gift)Kyle: This gift is for you, Mrs. Reese?

Sarah (excited): What is it?

Kyle (places a charm bracelet on Sarah's wrist): Its a charm bracelet

Sarah: Thanks

Kyle: You are welcome

Sarah: Are we still going to get married on July fourth?

Kyle: Yes. Today's ceremony was only just an appetizer.

Date: 5-25-2009

Scene 1: The Connor Reese House-the bathroom

Situation: Kyle catches a pregnant Sarah vomiting in the toilet. She has been dealing with severe morning sickness.

Kyle (agitated, he yells): OH NOT AGAIN

Sarah (coughing): What?!

Kyle: That demon is making you sick again. You need to get rid of it.

Sarah (touching her stomach): Are you talking about the baby?

Kyle (helps Sarah back to her feet): Yes

(Speechless, an emotional Sarah exits the bathroom)

Scene: The Kitchen

(Well refreshed, Sarah is busy with cooking pancakes when Kyle appears on the scene)

Sarah: I visit the doctor today

Kyle (uninterested): So What?

Sarah: Its time for my annual ultrasound test

Kyle: I am not going to the hospital with you. I predict the doctor is going to tell you to have an abortion. I remember I have been trying to tell you the same thing.

Sarah (choked up): I am pregnant with your baby. How could you hate your own flesh and blood?

Kyle (choked up): You have cancer and you are pregnant, thats a terrible combination. I want you to be around for a very long time. I think you should terminate the pregnancy.

Sarah (offers Kyle a plate of pancakes): Here is your breakfast. I hope you will enjoy the pancakes.

(Hungry, Kyle sits down at the dinner table and begins eating. He forgets to tell Sarah thank you or I love you.)

Place: The hospital-Doctor's office

Situation: The Ultrasound test

Doctor (preparing to examine Sarah): Where is the baby's father?

Sarah (feeling let down): He's not coming

Kyle (walking into the room): Here I am

Sarah (surprised and confused): Kyle...

Kyle (squeezing Sarah's hand): You are carrying a little life inside of you. This is the time when you need me the most.

Sarah (crying tears of joy): I love you

Kyle (smiling): I love you too

Doctor (shows Sarah and Kyle an sonogram of the baby): This is your baby

Kyle: Wow

Sarah (panicky): Is there anything that I need to be concerned about?

Doctor: No. The baby is in good perfect health.

Sarah (relieved): Thats good

Scene: Outside the doctor's office

Kyle (feeling broken): I am torn

Sarah (scratching her head): Why are you so indecisive?

Kyle: I am happy that the baby is healthy. The baby deserves to live after all. ON the other hand, you are slowly dying.

Sarah (holding a mob of hair strands): I am growing bald

Kyle (frightened): OH MY GOD

Sarah: I am going to cut off my hair when we get home

Place: The Connor Reese House

(Sarah uses a razor to cut off her hair. Bundles of dark brown curls fall into the sink. Kyle can't hear Sarah crying from within the bathroom. Anxious, he waits to see  
>her in the bedroom. Feeling comfortable living in her skin, Sarah embraces the outside world. Kyle considers Sarah to be beautiful even without hair or make up)<p>

Date: 6-9-2009

Situation: Sarah experiences a complication in the pregnancy. She is nine weeks pregnant with Kitty at the time.

Scene 1: The House-The Kitchen

Action: Kyle is busy cooking breakfast. Sarah approaches him clutching her stomach in pain.

Kyle (concerned): Sarah?!

Sarah (emotional): Something is wrong with the baby

Kyle: I'll take you to the hospital

Scene 2: Kyle' car-The Highway

Sarah (in pain, she moans): Ouch..

Kyle (squeezes Sarah's hand): Everything will be ok

Sarah (panicky): What if everything is not ok with the baby or me?

Kyle: Just breathe and keep the faith

Scene 3: The Doctor's office

Situation: Ultrasound test

Doctor (examining the baby's position): The baby is slowly dying. You won't be able to carry the baby to full term.

Sarah (heartbroken): Why?!

Doctor: There have been a lot of complications with this pregnancy. Its just a matter of time before your body rejects the baby.

(Speechless, Sarah just cries. Kyle's heart breaks for both his soon to be wife)

Scene 4: Kyle and Sarah's house

Action: Crying, Sarah runs upstairs to her bedroom. Kyle joins her in the bedroom. Meanwhile, Sarah collapses on the bed and just let the tears flow. Kyle looks through a scrapbook that she has made for the baby.

Kyle (looking through the scrapbook): I don't understand why you are so in love with this demon?

Sarah (takes the scrapbook away from Kyle): How long are you going to call the baby a demon?

Kyle: How long are you going to carry that demon?

Sarah: I was barren before the baby arrived on the scene. Have you ever considered that my pregnancy might be a miracle?

Kyle: Watching you suffer breaks my heart. You can do yourself and me a favor by ending this pain. You're better off having an abortion.

Sarah: I don't want to look back many years from now and realize that I made a huge mistake

Kyle: If I had resisted you three months ago, you wouldn't be pregnant right now

Sarah: Are you calling our romantic encounter a mistake?

Kyle: Yes. Things would've turned out differently if I knew back then what I know now

Sarah:We would probably end up with the same result. You have already implanted your seed inside of me. We can't undo the past. We can't change our destiny or fate. This baby was always meant to be here with us.

Kyle (gives his ring to Sarah): The wedding is off. I don't want a corpse for a bride.

Sarah (crying): We created a life. You will always be apart of me. My heart will never move on from you.

Kyle: I can't breakthrough into you. I have given up hope. All of my effort is now vanity. It is your body, it is your choice. You got yourself into this mess. You can save yourself. Talking to you was just a big waste of time.

Sarah: It takes two people to make a baby, remember?!

Kyle: It is a woman's job to make babies and raise them

Sarah (with a sigh): Unbelievable

Kyle: I am better off keeping my distance. I will watch you kill yourself from afar.

Sarah: Aren't we all born to die? We were never meant to live forever. It is our job to sacrifice our lives for those whom we love.

Kyle: You can love someone without killing yourself for their benefit

Sarah: You are the baby's father. You have the right to speak your mind. I want to know how you feel although our conversation is going nowhere.

Kyle: Honestly, I do love the baby. Sometimes uncertainty weighs heavily on my mind. I fear the great unknown. I apologize if I may sound harsh to you.

Sarah (embracing Kyle): Everything will be ok

Kyle (putting back on his ring): I guess we can get married then

Sarah: Do you want to marry me because you love me or our situation?

Kyle (kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah (smiling): I love you too

Kyle (touching Sarah's stomach, he talks to the baby): I am sorry that I called you a demon. You are an angel that has been sent by God. I love you, my precious baby.

Sarah (emotional): I deal with fear sometimes. Right now I am scared about losing the baby before twelve weeks. We are suppose be in the safe zone at twelve weeks.

Kyle (choked up): Before today, I never really loved the baby. My attitude changed the moment when I heard the doctor say we could lose it. I am trying to stay hopeful and strong. I am sure time will prove doctor to be wrong.

Sarah: I pray we may reach the safe zone without anymore complications

Kyle: I don't regret creating this tiny precious miracle. The baby was always meant to be here with us.

Date: 6-27-2009

Situation: Sarah has an ultrasound test

Scene: Hospital-Doctor's office

Doctor (placing a fetal heartbeat monitor on Sarah's stomach): Now lets see how this baby is doing?

Sarah (looking up the screen): Come on, sunshine, please show your pretty face

Doctor (showing Sarah and Kyle the baby): This is your baby. It is alive and still developing in the womb quite well.

Kyle (amazed): Wow..

Sarah (choked up): I am three and a half months pregnant. I consider this accomplishment to be a miracle.

Kyle (kissing Sarah): I love you

Date: 7/3/2009

Situation: The night before the wedding

Scene: Nighttime-Sarah and Kyle's bedroom

Kyle (wraps his arms around Sarah): Tomorrow is our wedding day

Sarah: I missed out on an entire lifetime. Wherever has the time gone too?

Kyle: You were in no condition to plan a wedding. I worked on your behalf. You  
>will be happy with the end results.<p>

Sarah: I trust you

Kyle: I won't let you down

Sarah (rubbing her stomach): Our princess is surely growing. I hope she will  
>cooperate tomorrow.<p>

Kyle (talking to the baby inside Sarah's stomach): Please behave tomorrow

Date: 7-4-2009

Scene: After the wedding reception-outside on the church lawn

Situation: (Nauseated, Sarah (43 ongoing 44, she is four months pregnant) needs some fresh air. Kyle (35) follows her outside where fireworks light up the night sky)

Kyle (concerned, he touches Sarah's stomach): How are you? how is the baby?  
>Sarah: I am feeling a little bit nauseous. My sickness shall pass over soon.<p>

Kyle (kissing Sarah's forehead): You're precious

Sarah: I love being Mrs. Reese

Kyle: I love being your husband

Sarah: OH, look at all the pretty fireworks

Kyle (squeezing Sarah's hand): Baby, you are a firework

Sarah (admiring her growing baby bump): I wonder what does the future have in  
>store for our unborn child?<p>

Kyle (touching Sarah's stomach): Destiny only knows what kind of future this  
>little one will have<p>

Sarah (twirling around in her wedding dress): I feel like a goddess

Kyle (catches Sarah before she falls): You are my princess

Sarah (kissing Kyle): I love you

Kyle (smiling): I love you too

Date: 7-20-2009

Situation: Four months pregnant, Sarah almost miscarriages Kitty

Scene 1: The house-the kitchen

(Kyle catches Sarah before she leaves for Walmart)

Kyle (kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah (smiling): I love you too

Kyle (touching Sarah's stomach): I love our baby as well

Sarah (admiring her growing baby bump): I guess this baby is going to make it after all

Kyle: It has already been four months. I am still counting.

Sarah (looking over the grocery list): I have a lot of things to buy at Walmart

Kyle: Maybe I should go with you to Walmart. You should take it easy in your condition. Stress is not good for you or the baby.

Sarah: You want to protect me, thats so sweet. I thank you for your offer, but I don't need your protection.

Kyle (let down): OK

(Kyle is nice enough to escort Sarah to her car outside. They exchange one long passionate kiss. Heavyhearted, Kyle watches Sarah drive away).

Situation: Sarah gets into a car crash

Action: Carefree, Sarah drives down the road on her way to Walmart. A reckless drunk truck driver catches her off guard. Their cars hit each other head on.

The collision costs the truck driver his life. Sarah descends into a state of unconsciousness and she is taken to the hospital.

Scene: The hospital-Sarah's recovery room

Kyle (crying, he sits near Sarah's bedside): Please wake up, Sarah

Sarah (waking up): Reese..

Kyle (embracing Sarah): Thank God, you are alive. I love you with all of my being.

Sarah (sobbing as she touches her stomach): I miscarried the baby. I give you permission to hate me.

Kyle (assures Sarah): Miraculously, the baby survived the car crash according to the doctor.

Sarah (talking to the baby): I love you, little angel

Date: 8-7-2009

(Situation: Sarah reclaims her innocence. There is a major break in the case, Sarah didn't kill Miles Dyson after all.)

Scene 1: Kyle's truck

Action: Kyle is driving Sarah to the court house. Sarah is five months pregnant with Kitty at the time.

Sarah (nauseous): I have to vomit

Kyle (gives Sarah a bag): You can throw up in this bag

(Sarah vomits in the bag then throws the bag out of the car window. Kyle offers Sarah a bottle of water)

Kyle (concerned): Can you handle the court room? We can go back home if you are feeling unwell.

Sarah (drinking the water): Its just morning sickness, it will pass over soon

Kyle (keeping his eyes back on the road): Sure

Sarah (choked up): My lawyer said there has been a major break in my case. Hopefully, we will receive good news this time around. I don't want to give birth in jail.

Kyle (squeezing Sarah's hand): You will not give birth in jail. You will be a free woman as a matter as fact.

Sarah (crying): What if I am not a free woman?

Kyle: I will bail you out of jail

Scene: The Court House

Sarah's Lawyer (to the judge): My client is now five months pregnant. How will your decision affect the unborn baby?

Judge (reading the verdict): Sarah didn't kill Miles Dyson. Miles Dyson died to natural causes. I found Sarah to be innocent.

The Lawyer (to Sarah): Congratulations, you are now a free woman

Sarah (crying tears of joy): I thank you for your service, Christian

Chris (with a smirk): You are welcome

Kyle (kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah (kissing Kyle): I love you too

Date: 8-20-2009

Place: The Connor Reese house-the kitchen

Situation: Sarah is (43 ongoing 44) and five months pregnant. She is in the middle of cooking pancakes when nausea strikes.

Kyle (rubbing Sarah's back): Just breathe

Sarah (fighting back the nausea): I can't

Kyle (opening a window): Maybe I should open this window.

Sarah (still nauseous): The wind can't help me

(Nauseous, Sarah runs out of the kitchen. She relives herself in the downstairs bathroom. Thankfully, the bathroom is located close by the kitchen. Kyle continues cooking the pancakes until Sarah returns. Kyle offers Sarah a bottle of water and peppermints)

Sarah (taking a sip of the water): I thank you for your help

Kyle (touching Sarah's stomach): I'll do anything for you, love

Sarah (admiring her growing baby bump): This baby is a gift from God

Kyle (kissing Sarah's forehead): You're precious

Sarah: I am going nowhere anytime soon. I assure you that I will make it through both the pregnancy and the birth.

Kyle (emotional, he touches Sarah's cheek): I will never let you go

Sarah (choked up): You will always be apart of me

Kyle (getting back to business): You need to take it easy in your condition. I can finish cooking breakfast.

Sarah ( leaving the kitchen): I give you permission to finish the job

Kyle: Alright

Date: 9-13-2009

Scene: The Desert

Sarah (nauseous, she sits in the backseat with Kyle): I am feeling sick

John (driving the jeep): Mom, we are nowhere near a bathroom.

Kyle (yelling from the backseat): John, please stop the car for your mother is sick. She has cancer and she is with child.

John (pulling the jeep over to the side of the car): Alright

(John parks the car and Sarah gets out of the car to vomit on the grass. Kyle offers Sarah water then helps her back into the car. She rests her head on Kyle's shoulder and falls asleep)

Scene: Home-Bedroom

Situation: Sarah is in so much pain that she can't get out of bed.

Sarah (crying, she yells for Kyle): Reese..

Kyle (concerned, he rushes to Sarah's bedside): Here I am  
>Sarah (sobbing, she clutches her stomach): I am in pain<p>

Kyle (touching Sarah's stomach): How may I help you?

Sarah (squeezing Kyle's hand): You can get my prenatal pills for me

Kyle (running out of the room): I'll be right back

(Five minutes later Kyle returns with the prenatal pills and a glass of water. Sarah's pain subsides for a little bit)

Date: 10-29-2009

Scene: The Nursery

Action: Seven months pregnant, Sarah (44) walks in on Kyle (35) putting away clothes in drawers

Sarah (looking around the nursery): Kitty will enjoy her new home meaning the nursery

Kyle: What do you want me to do with the demon after you are gone?

Sarah (puts a hand on her stomach): The demon...are you referring to the baby?

Kyle: Yes. I don't love that demon because it keeps on giving you pain.

Sarah: I thought we already had this conversation. You promised you wouldn't call the baby a demon.

Kyle: October is national breast cancer awareness month

Sarah: I don't have breast cancer. I have Lynna's disease

Kyle (confused): Lynna's disease?!

Sarah: I meant I have Lymphoma

Kyle: Anyway, every cancer is the same. The death rate is still high.

Sarah: This baby needs your love and support. I can't undo the past. We can't give the baby back to the stork. The baby will be here in two more months. You need to accept reality.

Kyle (feeling guilty, he embraces Sarah): I am sorry. Today is just one of those difficult days.

Sarah: I forgive you

Kyle: Its miracle that we surpassed the twelfth mark and beyond. Kitty was always meant to be here with us.

Kacey (walking into the nursery): Hello, y'all

Sarah and Kyle (startled): Kacey?!

Kacey: John allowed me into the house. He said I would find you guys in the nursery.

Sarah (gives Kacey a stack of clothes): You can put these clothes into the drawers

Kacey: OK

Sarah (putting baby clothes into dressers): I thank you for helping me set up the nursery

Kacey (putting baby clothes into the closet): No problem

Kyle (trying to put up the crib): Sarah, I don't understand why you gave me the hardest job. It will take a lifetime for me to put up this crib.

Sarah (laughing): I am sorry

Kyle (disappointed): No, you are not sorry. I don't forgive you.

Sarah (choked up): At least you won't have to experience the suffering of giving birth

Kyle (embracing Sarah): I apologize for being mad at you

Sarah (still choked up): I forgive you

Kyle (going back to putting up the crib): I will put up the crib for you, alright?

Sarah (laughing): Thanks

Kyle(with a smirk): No problem

Kacey (to Sarah): How far along are you in your pregnancy?

Sarah (touching her growing baby bump): I am seven and a half months pregnant. I'll be eight months pregnant next month.

Kacey: I am happy for you

Sarah (smiling): Thanks

Kyle (listening to music): IS it reality or just my imagination that I hear classical music?

Kacey (listening to the music): I love classical music

Sarah (walking out of the nursery): I will deal with Cameron

Scene: Cameron's room

(Sarah stands in the doorway watching Cameron dance. The song is Beethoven's Symphony No 5 in C Minor 1st Movement)

Sarah: How did you learn to dance?

Cameron (still dancing): John programmed ballet dance routines into my chip. Dance is the hidden language of the soul.

Sarah: You were never here. You were never born. You will never have a soul.

Cameron: I love John and he loves me. There is sensation in my body whenever John touches me. I can feel, therefore I must be real.

Sarah: What would happen if John didn't love you anymore?

Cameron: Termination

Sarah: You know my future. You know my fate. You hold the key to my destiny. I am pregnant and I have cancer. You never told me these two things would happen at the same time. I remember you said we skipped over my death when we jumped through time. How could I still have cancer right now?

Cameron: I don't know

Sarah (doubtful): I don't believe you

Cameron: You were healthy before Kyle showed up on the scene. May be Kyle gave you cancer.

Sarah (yelling): Please shut up

Cameron: You wouldn't have the baby either way if I told you about your cancer sooner

Sarah (yelling): Go to hell

Cameron: Stress is not good for you or the baby

Sarah (begins to feel unwell): Suddenly, I feel unwell. Something is wrong with the baby. We must go to the hospital right now.

Scene: The Hospital Lobby

(Sarah, Kacey and Kyle enter the hospital. Kyle carries Sarah in his arms)

Sarah (crying into Kyle's arms): OH GOD, I am in so much pain. Premature labor, why does this have to happen to me?

Kyle: Just breathe, Brooke, everything will be alright

Sarah (experiencing pressure down below): I am experiencing pressure down below. Something is coming out of me.

Kyle (frightened): OH MY GOD

Kacey (hysterical, she yells to anyone): Help, my friend is seven months pregnant. She is having contractions.

Nurse (assisting Sarah into a wheelchair): I'll take care of you, Sweetheart

Sarah (sobbing): Please save my baby

Nurse (escorting Sarah to a nearby hospital room): Now lets see whats up with the baby

Kacey (holding Sarah's hand): Sarah, Kyle and I will stay around for as long as you need us

Sarah: Thanks

Kyle (with a smirk): No problem  
>Scene: Sarah's hospital room<p>

(Sarah is resting in bed enduring the worst pain of her life. Kyle and Kacey have never once left her side)

Nurse (putting a fetal heart monitor on Sarah's stomach, she listens for the baby's heartbeat): The baby's heartbeat is in distress

Sarah (screaming from contractions): AHA..AHA..AHA

Kacey (stroking Sarah's hair): Please keep holding on

Sarah (holding onto Kacey): Please never leave me

Kyle (worried): Where is the doctor when you need him?

Doctor (rushing into the room): Here I am

Kacey (to Sarah): Your savior is finally here

Sarah: Thank GOD

(The doctor gives Sarah medicine that stops the premature labor. Sarah stays in the hospital overnight for even more further observation. She is released from the hospital the next day. Kyle and Kacey remain a constant presence in Sarah's life)

* * *

><p>Date: 11-9-2009<p>

Situation: Sarah has a pregnancy crisis

Scene: The Connor Reese house-The kitchen

(Nobody is home except for Sarah. Sarah spends her time cutting up onions in the kitchen. She is suppose to eat lunch with Kacey around twelve. A sharp pain hits Sarah's stomach and fear pulls at her heartstrings. Feeling uncomfortable, Sarah stops preparing lunch for a moment. Heavily bleeding soon follows the painful cramps. Sarah rests on the couch hoping the pain will passover. Ten minutes pass and she is still in pain. She calls Kacey's cellphone and Kacey agrees to take her to the hospital)

Scene: The hospital front entrance

Sarah (screaming, she clings onto Peyton): AHA...AHA...AHA..AHA

Kacey (yelling at anyone): Help, my friend is pregnant and she is in pain. Something might be wrong with the pregnancy for she is bleeding and cramping.

Nurse (assisting Sarah into a wheelchair): You can sit down in this chair, sweetheart

Sarah (crying, she begs the nurse): Please save my baby

Nurse (touching Sarah's stomach): I can see that this little angel is very much loved.

Kacey (emotional, she holds Sarah's hand): Just breathe, everything will be alright

Sarah (sobbing): What if I lose the baby?

Kacey (embracing Sarah): You will have this baby in December and we shall celebrate

Sarah (overcome with pain and pressure, she starts crying and bleeding again): Its starting again, the bleeding and cramping.

Nurse (rushing Brooke to a nearby room): I will get a doctor for you a.s.a.p

Scene: Sarah's recovery room-After the Crisis

Action: Distraught, an emotional Kyle enters the room

Kacey: Hello, Kyle

Sarah (feeling refreshed, she smiles): Hello, love

Kyle (crying, he throws his arms around Sarah): Kacey told me about your crisis. How are you feeling? How is the baby?

Sarah (touching her stomach): We are fine

Kyle (rubbing Sarah's stomach): So what was the problem?

Sarah: The baby was experiencing minor distress. Thankfully, all is well with her now.

Kyle (talking to the baby): I love you, my princess

Kacey (becoming emotional): Y'all are making me want to cry

Kyle (embraces Kacey): You are such a good friend to Sarah

Kacey: Sarah was there for me when I was pregnant. I just wanted to return the favor.

Sarah: Thats so sweet of you, Kacey. I want you to be Kitty's godmother.

Kacey (crying, she embraces Sarah): Thanks. You won't regret your decision.

* * *

><p>Date: 11-26-2009<p>

Holiday: Thanksgiving Day

Scene 1: Attorney's office

Situation: Sarah (44 and eight months pregnant) and Kyle (35) set up their wills

Attorney: So how are we going to handle this thing concerning who will be Kitty's guardian?

Sarah: If I die, I want Kyle to be Kitty's guardian

Kyle: What if we die on the same day?

Sarah: You better not do anything stupid to yourself after I am gone. It takes a village to raise a child.

Kyle: I will have no life after you

Sarah(referring to Kitty): I just want her to get the best start at life as much as possible

Attorney: Anyway, who is next in line?

Derek: If both Kyle and Sarah die, I will raise Kitty

Sarah: Derek, being a parent is a lot of work. I don't think you are mature enough to be Kitty's guardian.

Derek: I delivered a baby once and looked after Kyle after our parents died

Attorney: So what happens if Derek dies?

John: Cameron and I will be Kitty's guardians

Cameron: I agree with John

Scene 2: The House-Kitchen

Action:Sarah is busy cooking Thanksgiving dinner when Kyle enters the kitchen

Kyle: Sarah, what do you think you are doing?

Sarah: I am cooking Thanksgiving dinner

Kyle(assisting Sarah into a chair): It is the doctor's orders for you to be on bed rest. You are eight months pregnant after all.

Sarah(touching her huge swollen stomach): I have a baby inside of me, thanks for reminding me.

Kyle: Sarah, stress isn't good for you or the baby. I wonder how many times I need to tell you to stop working so hard?

Sarah: I thank you for your concerns, but I am fine. I can take good care of myself.

Kyle(studying Sarah): I don't believe you

Sarah: What about Thanksgiving dinner?

Kyle: I will finish cooking dinner for you while you rest

Sarah(feeling unwell, she exits the kitchen to upstairs to her room): I am going to take a nap

Kyle(amused, he smirks): Dream sweet dreams, my love

Scene 3: Sarah's bedroom

Scene: Sarah's dream

Situation: Sarah has a dream about giving birth to a cat

Scene: Hospital delivery room

Sarah(giving into her pain, she screams): AHA..AHA..AHA

Kyle(squeezing Sarah's hand): Just breathe, baby

Obgyn(placing a kitty cat in Sarah's arms): Congratulations, you have given birth to a cat

(Sarah's dream ends and she calls out for Kyle. Kyle takes Sarah to the hospital to make sure the baby is alright)

Scene 4: The hospital-Obgyn's office

Obgyn(placing a fetal heart monitor on Sarah's stomach): Now let us hear the baby's heartbeat

Sarah(crying at the sound of the baby's heartbeat): The baby's heartbeat is music to my ears

Obgyn(showing Sarah and Kyle an image of the baby): The baby is a perfectly normal healthy human being

Kyle: Wow, thats great

Sarah: Thank God


	3. Holding A Heart

Date: 12-28-2009

Scene: The nursery

(Sarah is sitting in a rocking chair. She feeds Kitty milk through a bottle)

Sarah (singing to Kitty): You are beautiful, oh, yes you are

(Kyle walks into the nursery. He uses a camera to capture the tenderhearted  
>moment between Sarah and their eight day old newborn daughter)<p>

Sarah (startled, she yells): KYLE..

(Kitty starts crying and Sarah sings in order to stop her tears)

Kyle (laughing): I am sorry

Sarah: What on earth could possess you take a picture of me?

Kyle: I am taking pictures just in case you die or lose your memory

Sarah: I understand

Kyle (looking around the nursery): Decorating the nursery was definitely a  
>labor of love on my part.<p>

Sarah (looking down at a sleeping Kitty): Giving birth was the hardest part for  
>me<p>

Kyle: I can't believe we are parents

Sarah (carefully placing Kitty in her crib): My prayers have been answered

Kyle (kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah (smiling): I love you too

Date: Friday 3-15-2013

Situation: Kyle, Sarah and Kitty (3 ongoing 4) are having a picnic in the park.

Scene: The Park-Picnic

Kitty (complaining): I am bored

Kyle(taking his guitar out of its case): Its a good thing that I brought my  
>guitar with me to the park<p>

Sarah: I want you to sing us a song

Kyle(singing as he plays on his guitar): I may not always love you, but long as  
>there are stars above you. You never need to doubt it, I'll make you so sure<br>about it. God only knows what I'd be without you. If you should ever leave me  
>though life would still go on, believe me. The world could show nothing to me<br>so what good would living do me. God only knows what I'd be without you. God  
>only knows what I'd be without you. If you should ever leave me, well, life<br>would still go on, believe me. The world could show nothing to me so what good  
>would living do me. God only knows what I'd be without you.<p>

Sarah (biting into a sandwich): Food and music, this is just perfect

Kitty (eating a sandwich): Mommy, thank you for this sandwich

Sarah (curious, she asks Kyle): What was the name of that song you were  
>singing?<p>

Kyle: God only knows by the Beach Boys

Sarah: Cool

Kyle: If I wasn't deep in the know what, I would've been a singer

Sarah: Destroying Skynet, this is our lifelong job. Sometimes we need to take a  
>vocation just like we are doing right now. Kitty deserves to live a<br>normal life for once.

Kyle (smelling Sarah's skin): What is the point of living if we don't stop and  
>smell the roses?<p>

Sarah (amused): Are you referring to my perfume?

Kyle: Yes, you do smell like roses

Sarah (smiling): Well thanks

Kitty (begging Kyle): Daddy, please sing one more song

Kyle: I'll do anything for you, sweetheart

(Kyle plays one more song on his guitar. The joy in the atmosphere never dies  
>ever after the picnic)<p>

Scene: After the park-Nighttime-Sarah's room

(Sarah is brushing her hair when 3 year old Kitty walks into the room carrying her teddy bear)

Kitty: Mommy, can you please tuck me into bed?

Sarah (setting the brush down on the nightstand): Sure

Kitty (holding the teddy bear close to her heart): You make it easier to dream sweet dreams

Sarah (following Kitty into her bedroom): I am here, please don't be afraid

Scene: Kitty's room

(Kitty crawls underneath the bed sheets and covers with her teddy bear)

Sarah (adjusting the bed sheets and covers): Do you feel comfortable, my love?

Kitty (smiling): Yes

Sarah (kissing Kitty's forehead): I love you

Kitty (closing her eyes): I love you too

(Sarah turns off the lights then leaves the room)

* * *

><p>Scene: Sarah's nightmare<p>

(Sarah looks up and sees an angel falling from the sky. The airplane burns up into flames onto the bloody battlefield. Crying, Kyle pulls a severely  
>burned and wounded Kitty out of her airplane. Delusional, Kitty touches Kyle's face. "Hello, my sweet Jesus" Kitty addresses her father. "I am<br>not Jesus" Kyle laughs as he checks out Kitty's wounds. Speechless, Derek approaches Kyle trying to make sense of what had just happened.)

* * *

><p>Date: 12-7-2025<p>

Scene: Kyle, Sarah and Kitty (15 ongoing 16) are decorating the Christmas Tree

Sarah, Kitty and Kyle (singing): Have yourself a merry little Christmas

Kitty: I am feeling a little bit childish especially at this time of season

Sarah: There is nothing wrong with feeling childish during Christmas time

Kitty: I don't know much about your past. I wonder how was your childhood?

Sarah: Why does my past matter so much to you?

Kitty: I wanna know you better

Sarah: The truth...What is the truth? I can't remember life before this present moment. The past is a blur, a distant memory that I want to forget about. I was a different person back then and I don't wanna go back there.

Kyle(to Kitty): Kitty, your mom is indeed a mystery

Kitty (laughing): definitely

Sarah (changing the subject): December 20 is almost here

Kyle: What is so important about that day?

Kitty (excited): Its my sixteenth birthday

Kyle: Thanks for the reminder, hope

Sarah: Hope, you were born five days before Christmas. It feels as if it was just yesterday that you were inside me and about to make your big debut.

Kitty: Hope is coming...I am Hope

Sarah (embracing kitty): You'll be safe right here in my arms

(Kyle grabs hold of a camera and takes a picture of Sarah and Kitty hugging each other)

Date: 12-19-2025

Situation:Kitty gets her Drivers' License just in time for her birthday. Kyle's truck breaks down.

Place: Driver Services Center-the Road Skills test results

Action: final Task-Kitty parks her car into a parking space. Kitty is using Sarah's car (a Honda) until she can get her own car.

Driver Instructor (getting out of the car): You made minor mistakes, but you passed the test overall

Kitty (getting out of the car): I thank you so much for your time

Driver Instructor: You can wait the lobby and a receptionist will help you from there. They are going to give you a paper copy of your license. You will receive the hard copy in a few days.

Kitty: OK

Scene: The lobby

Kitty (sits in a chair beside Kyle): I passed the test

Kyle (hugging Kitty): I am very proud of you

A receptionist: KITTY REESE

(Kitty gets up from her chair and tends to the receptionist. The receptionist uses a camera to take a picture of Kitty. Kitty receives the paper copy of her license afterwards. Kitty drives herself and Kyle back home)

Place: The Connor Reese House

(Confidently, Kitty crosses over the threshold with a different stride in her walk)

Kitty (with enthusiasm): I accomplished a huge milestone today

Kyle: So I guess all of that tough love did work after all

Kitty: You gave me motivation. I was determined to succeed and hope never once let me down.

Kyle: Practice makes Perfection

(Anxious, Sarah runs downstairs to greet Kitty and Kyle)

Sarah (to Kyle): How was the test?

Kyle: Why don't you ask Kitty?

Sarah (to Kitty): How was the test?

Kitty (shows off her license): I passed the test. Now I have my driver license.

Sarah (embracing Kitty): Congratulations. I am very proud of you.

Kitty: So when will I get my car?

Sarah (changing the subject): Kyle, we are running low on milk. I think you should stop by Walmart.

Kyle (walking out of the front door): I will talk to you later

(Ten minutes later, Kyle reenters the house for his truck broke down)

Kyle: Sarah...

Sarah: I thought you went to Walmart

Kyle: I can't go anywhere. My truck has experienced a break down.

Sarah (getting out her keys): my car's battery will be able restore life into your car

(Unfortunately, Sarah's car battery is not able to revive Kyle's car. A toll truck takes Kyle's truck to the car shop where it is fixed)

Date: 12-20-2025

Scene: Kitty's 16th birthday party

Everyone (singing): Happy birthday to you

Kitty (smiling): Thanks

John (impatient): I am hungry so please blow out your candles

(Kitty makes a wish then blows out her candles. The sound of fireworks going off outside doesn't frighten Kitty at all. Everyone gets a piece of cake after the candles have blown out)

Kyle (giving Kitty a set of keys): Your mom and I brought you a car for your birthday

Kitty (embracing Sarah and Kyle): Thanks

Sarah: Your car is not a normal car. It is a time machine just like that one in the movie, Back to The Future. If you change the past, you'll change the present and future. You can't travel back to the past unless your dad or I accompany you there. You are only allowed to use the car for necessary important things such as shopping, work and school. Do you understand me?

Kitty: YES

Kyle: We'll see about that with time

Kitty: You can trust me

Sarah: I believe you


	4. Destiny and Fate

Scene: Sarah's nightmare-Date: December 20, 2026

(Sarah looks up and sees an angel falling from the sky. The airplane burns up into flames onto the bloody battlefield. Crying, Kyle pulls a severely burned and wounded Kitty out of her airplane. Delusional, Kitty touches Kyle's face. "Hello, my sweet Jesus" Kitty addresses her father. "I am not Jesus" Kyle laughs as he checks out Kitty's wounds. Speechless, Derek approaches Kyle trying to make sense of what had just happened. "OH MY GOD, Kyle, is kitty alright?" Concerned, Derek asks his brother. "No Kit is severally wounded and quite delusional" Kyle informs Derek while cradling his dying daughter. "I don't need your help because I can take of myself" Kitty yells limping away from her father and uncle. Kitty is unable to keep her balance, therefore she falls. Kyle helps Kitty back up onto her feet. Nauseous, Kitty vomits in front of her father. Kyle carries Kitty to a safe place, a fortress away from the battlefield. Carefully, he places her down on a mat and offers her a bottle of water. She drinks the water as if her life depends on it. He rests a hand upon her forehead and realizes it is burning up due to a fever. Kitty assures Kyle she'll be alright and he returns back to the battlefield. Barely conscious, Kitty finds comfort in Sarah's arms. Tender loving care, a mother's love outweighs all of the negative thoughts inside Kitty's mind. Seventeen year old Kitty walks in and out of Sarah's life just like a ghost. A coma has shut her out of Kitty's little private world. Bitterly, Sarah and Kyle fight over Kitty's fate at the hospital. Kyle eventually wins the argument in the end. Kitty is taken off life support in which breaks Sarah's heart)

* * *

><p>Scene: Reality-Nighttime-Bedroom<p>

Sarah (hitting Kyle with a pillow several times): I hate you

Kyle (shocked and confused): Why?

Sarah (still hitting Kyle with a pillow): You took Kitty off of life support

Kyle: I don't know what you are talking about. Please explain.

Sarah (choked up): I had a nightmare about Kitty's death. She was in an airplane crash then lost consciousness. Bitterly, we fought over Kitty's fate at the

hospital. I never wanted her to be taken off life support. You decided to end our daughter's life anyway.

Kyle (falling back to sleep): Please go back to sleep, Sarah. Your nightmares will never come true because they are not real.

Sarah (crying herself to sleep): Only time will tell

Date: 6-6-2026

Scene: Airplane Shop

Situation: Derek offers Kitty a jet plane

Derek (showing off the airplane to Kitty): This airplane is for you, sweetheart

Kitty (hugging Derek): Thanks, Uncle Derek

Derek: No problem

Kyle: Who is going to teach Kitty how to fly the airplane?

Derek: I will

Sarah (worried): Please be careful for you have my life in that airplane

Derek: You can trust me

Sarah (yelling to prove a point): You better not let me down

Kitty (pleading with Sarah): Please let me be independent for once

Sarah: We are dealing with fate here. I have to make sure you won't put yourself into any danger.

Kitty: My fate, please leave it alone. Aren't we all born to die?

Sarah (touching Kitty's cheek): I am afraid to lose you

Kyle (stroking Kitty's hair): Life is just too short for us to waste any time

Kitty (getting into the airplane): I will come straight home after my flying lessons, I promise

Kyle (to Derek): I am loosening the reins. Kitty is all yours, Derek.

Derek (excited, he gets into the airplane): We will have so much fun

(Sarah and Kyle watch the airplane take off then they head back home)

Time of Day: Evening

Scene: Dining room-Dinner time

Sarah: Kit, how was your first flying lesson?

Kitty : I felt like a butterfly

John: Derek never taught me how to fly an airplane. He never brought me an airplane as a matter of fact. Thats so unfair.

Kitty: We can always ride together in my airplane

John: No thanks

Kitty: Its your loss

John (yelling): Please shut up

Kyle (with a sigh): Young adults

Sarah (laughing): Yeah

Date: 12-20-2026

Place: Kitty's room

(Sarah walks on in Kitty getting dressed. Kitty is preparing for war)

Kitty (startled): MOM...

Sarah: I apologize for disturbing you

Kitty: Don't you know how to knock first?

Sarah: I forbid you to fight in the war

Kitty: You can't forbid me to do anything. You can't stop fate, this so called free will of mine.

Sarah: Your fate weighs heavily on my mind. I already know how this story will end. I will find a way to change your fate.

Kitty (dressed, she runs pass Sarah): I have to go, duty calls

Place: Airplane runway-take off

Situation: Sarah tells Kitty goodbye

Sarah (holding Kitty's hand): You might not make it home tonight

Kitty: I found a picture of you once. You appeared to be deeply troubled about something. I wonder what you were feeling during that moment of time. You are starting to remind me of your old self. Please forgive me. I am just on the outside looking in. I am on the brink of extinction. All of us are going to lose someone, thats just life.

Sarah (crying): You are the baby of the family. You're something worth holding onto forever. Who will look after you? You need me even though you won't say it out loud. I suffered a lot in an attempt to give you life. Doesn't my pain mean anything to you? You are such a child at heart. Please come back home and be my baby for once. I promise I'll be good to you.

Kitty (getting into her airplane): I choose destiny and fate

(Sarah watches Kitty fly off into the sunset. She falls down on her knees crying. Kyle helps Sarah back onto her feet. Kyle kisses his wife's pain away. Sarah cherishes this kiss for it might be her last)

Date: 12-28-2026-Sarah's flash forward

Place: The furnest

Situation: Kitty's dead body is cremated, turned into ashes

Sarah (emotional, she warms up the fire): Do you have the body?

Kyle (carrying the corpse in his arms): Are you sure Kitty wanted to be cremated?

Sarah: Yes. Kitty told me that she wanted to be cremated.

Kyle (gently and yet slowly, he places the corpse into the fire): Rest in peace, my love

Sarah (crying): goodnight and goodbye, my baby angel

Kyle (puts the ashes into a jar): What are we going to do with Kitty's ashes?

Sarah: We are going to spread the ashes all over the ocean

Kyle (reaching for Sarah's lips): Can I have just one kiss?

Sarah (bitter, she walks away from Kyle): I need breathing space. I need time to be alone and think.

Kyle (following behind Sarah): Loneliness, this is my life without you. I will wait for you until becomes the longing becomes unbearable.

(Sarah closes the door to the abyss and never once looks back at the past)

Scene: Sarah's flashback

Date: 11-26-2026

Time of Day: Nighttime

Place: The beach

Situation: Sarah and Kitty have built a bonfire

Kitty (running her hands through her hair): OH, look at the pretty bonfire

Sarah (feels the wind blowing her hair): The bonfire symbolizes passionate love and desire

Kitty: Life is not a fairytale. My dreams are up in flames.

Up in flames, up in flames, up in flames, we have slowly gone

Sarah: My life is a ticking time bomb

Kitty: Who knows when you will blow up?

Sarah: What will become of me in the next life?

Kitty: We are all ghosts lost in time

Sarah: You are young and strong. Eternity is on your side.

Kitty: What if fate has other plans for me?

Sarah: Everything is a hot mess. You are the only one that can breakthrough into me.

Kitty: I want to be cremated after I die

Sarah: I will honor your wishes

Kitty: Thanks

Sarah: You won't leave this world empty-handed. Your legacy will always last forever.


	5. The Return of Reese

Date: 4-11-2009

Place: A house

Situation: Kyle and Derek are moving into the house

Action: Cameron, John and Sarah are standing around doing watching Kyle and Derek moving their things into the house

Sarah (excited): He is moving into the house. I can't believe this is really happening.

John: Are you sure you want this?

Sarah: Yes. I want us to be a family again.

John: We were never a family

Sarah: He gave me you afterall. I feel married to him.

John (laughing): Sure

Sarah: Your father is not Charley. Things will be different this time around.

Cameron: How so?

Sarah: Our family will be complete

John: You will change the future if you have another child.

Cameron: John is right

Sarah (choked up): Its so sad that I can't have anymore babies. There is still hope though.

Kyle (walks toward Sarah and gives her a kiss): I love you

Sarah (smiling): I love you too

John: And so it went

Cameron: Time will only tell

Derek (standing in the doorway, he calls for John): John, can you please help me move this stuff into the house?

John (rushes to help Derek): Yes

Date: 4-12-2009

Scene: The kitchen

Derek(getting a beer out of the refrigerator): The world ends in two years

Kyle(making himself a sandwich): So what?

Derek: You need to impregnate Sarah

Kyle(amused, he laughs): No way

Derek: I am getting tired of having Sarah on my case all of the time. You need to distract her before chaos breaks out between us.

Kyle: John is already your nephew, but I will see what I can do to change the situation.

Sarah(walking into the kitchen): Whats up, boys?

Derek(taking a sip of his beer): Nothing

Sarah(doubtful): I don't believe you

Derek: My brother is back and you should be happy

Sarah(turning to Kyle): I thought I told you to unload the dishwasher and throw out the trash

Kyle: You are not my mother so I don't have to obey you

Sarah: Technically speaking, I am old enough to be your mother

Kyle: But still you don't have to boss me around

Derek: Y'all should just kiss and make a compromise

Sarah and Kyle(yelling at Derek): Derek, please shut up

Derek(leaving the kitchen): I am getting out of here

Kyle(pulling Sarah close to his body): We belong together and you don't know it yet

Sarah: I am sorry for all of the drama. I love you and you know it is the truth. I want this, you and me together forever. I wonder is there any hope left for us?

Kyle(seducing Sarah): If only I could get you into bed..

Sarah: Only in your dreams..

Kyle(kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah(kissing Kyle): I love you too

John(walking into the kitchen, he is disgusted): Mom and dad, please go get a room

Sarah: John Connor, you have chores to do

John(doubtful): No way

Sarah: You can unload the dishwasher and throw out the trash

John (preparing to unload the dishwasher): I can't believe that I came back home for this

Scene: Kyle's flash forward

Date: 4-12-2009

Scene: Nighttime-Sarah and Kyle's bedroom

Situation: Drunk, Kyle and Sarah share a night of passion and romance

(Rock music is playing in the back ground. Naked, they are in the bed making love)

Sarah (screaming): AHA…AHA…AHA

Kyle (repeatedly kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah (kissing Kyle): I love you too

Kyle: If I had my way, you would be mine

Sarah: I am already yours, always had been

Kyle: this might be the beginning of something special and extraordinary between us

Sarah: The feeling is mutual

Kyle (getting off Sarah's body): That's enough excitement for one night

Date: 4-13-2009

Scene: The Morning after-Kitchen-breakfast time

Sarah (Drinking coffee, she joins Kyle at the table): Honey, you were great last night. You are good in bed and that's why I love you so much.

Kyle: I can't concentrate with you around because my mind is elsewhere. I am extremely drunk with love this morning as the result of getting closer to you.

Derek (walking into the kitchen): Good morning, love birds

Sarah (laughing): What?

Kyle (laughing): What?

Derek: I could hardly sleep last night because of you perverts

Kyle: We are sorry for disturbing your beauty sleep. I didn't know we were that loud last night.

Sarah (whispering to Kyle): We should keep it down the next time

Kyle (whispering to Sarah): Shutting it down early might help some

Sarah (with a smirk): I'll doubt it

John (referring to his parents): Hello, Romeo and Juliet  
>Cameron (to Sarah): What does sex feel like?<p>

Sarah: It is really life changing

Cameron: Hopefully, I will find my one and only true love one of these days

Kyle: I really had a wonderful time in China last night

Derek (disgusted): Wow that was absolutely way too much information

John (disgusted, he leaves the kitchen): I am going to my room

Kyle (kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah (whispering to Kyle): May be we should do it again tonight

Kyle (laughing): Maybe, baby


	6. Imagine me and you

Date: 4-13-09

Scene: The Bathroom

Situation: Sarah catches Kyle using her toothbrush to clean his teeth

Sarah(yelling): Reese?

Kyle(laughing): What?

Sarah(taking her toothbrush out of his hands): You have been using my toothbrush to clean your teeth

Kyle(still laughing): So What?

Sarah: You are not suppose to use my toothbrush to clean your teeth. I don't understand why you have decided to use my toothbrush.

Kyle(complaining): I don't have a toothbrush

Sarah(holding up a toothbrush): I brought you a new tooth brush, but now its mine

Kyle(still complaining): Thats so unfair

Sarah(putting the toothbrush into a toothbrush tray): I'm sorry

(Offended, Kyle walks out of the bathroom and Sarah follows him out into the hallway. Sarah stands close enough to Kyle to give him a kiss)

Scene: The Hallway

Kyle: I wonder how long are we going to act this way?

Sarah: I don't understand

Kyle: I know you love me and yet you pretend that I don't exist

Sarah: I don't understand

Kyle: You are playing hard to get by hiding your true feelings for me

Sarah(laughing): I guess so

Kyle(holding Sarah's hand, he leads her into their bedroom): There is intense sexual tension between us, have you given any notice to it?

Sarah(with a smirk): A little bit

Kyle(kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah: I try my best to avoid making any kind of attachments because I always lose people in the end.

Kyle(removing a strand of hair away from Sarah's face): I love you, Sarah, you need to open your eyes

Sarah: My mind maybe closed, but the eyes of my heart are wide open

Kyle(starting to undress Sarah): Will you kill me if I touch you?

Sarah(blushing, she smiles): No

Kyle(touching and smelling Sarah's skin): Sarah, you smell like roses. Your skin is as soft as a velvet teddy bear.

Sarah(laying down on the bed): Thanks

Kyle(getting on top of Sarah's body): Sarah, I love you so much it hurts. I want to be in your life even if it kills me because you mean the world to me.

Sarah(kissing Kyle): I love you

Kyle(kissing Sarah): I love you more

Sarah (pulling Kyle closer to her body): Let us explore China, it will be so much fun

Kyle (making his descent down into Sarah's panties): It is about time we went on an adventure

Sarah (screaming from having orgies): AHA...AHA..AHA

Kyle (with a smirk): My love, can you feel it in your heart?

Sarah (reaching Kyle's lips for another kiss): Please don't talk, just kiss me.

Kyle (in between long passionate kisses, he is overcome with emotion): You are my everything, I love you more than life itself.

Sarah (starting to fall asleep in Kyle's arms): My dreams begin with you and they will end with you. All you wanted was someone who cared about you. I am here for you completely one hundred percent.

Kyle (kissing Sarah's forehead): Dream sweet dreams, my angel

-(Scene: Flashback)-

Date: Friday April 10, 2009

Scene: A Restaurant

Situation: Sarah and Kyle cross paths on their way to the bathroom

Sarah (shocked): Reese, you are not dead.

Kyle (removing a strand of hair away from Sarah's face): Hello, pretty green eyes. I traveled back in time for you, Sarah. I love you, always have and always will.

Sarah (choked up): I miss you, please comeback to me

Kyle (passionately kissing Sarah): Can you feel my love for you in this kiss?

Sarah (smiling): Yes

Kyle: We have some serious catching up to do. Do you know what I mean?

Sarah (hand in hand, she escorts Kyle into the ladies' restroom): I can't help falling in love with you.

Kyle (looking around the restroom for any other women): Thank God, nobody is in here except for us

Sarah (ushering Kyle into an empty bathroom stall): Now that I finally have you, I will never let you go.

Kyle (reaching for Sarah's lips, he begs): Kiss me! Kiss me! Kiss me!

Sarah (passionately kissing Kyle): I love you

Kyle (Undressing himself, he seduces Sarah): I am in the mood for sex. How about you?

Sarah (undressing herself): I have waited all of my life for you, babe.

Kyle (forcing himself onto Sarah's body): Please stop talking, just kiss me.

Sarah (screaming from having orgies): AHA..AHA..AHA

Kyle (repeatedly kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah (thriving in ecstasy): You are my Heaven on Earth, beautiful blue eyes.

Kyle (thriving in ecstasy): Please don't stop kissing me, my heart desires for more of you.

Sarah (smiling at the thought): By the way that things are going, we might make a baby.

Kyle (Laughing as he puts back on his clothes): Maybe, baby

Sarah (putting back on her clothes): Never say Never

Kyle (exiting the bathroom stall): Sarah, I enjoyed our little make out session. I wonder do you want to be my girlfriend?

Sarah (clinging onto Kyle very tightly): Yes, I will be your girlfriend

(Quickly, Kyle and Sarah wash their hands in the sink and then exit the bathroom)


	7. Marry Me

Date: 4-14-2009

Theme: Sarah discovers she has cancer and she is pregnant

Scene 1: Connor's house-The bathroom

Situation: Kyle discovers a very ill Sarah vomiting in the toilet in the bathroom

Kyle(panicky): Sarah...Sarah..Sarah

Sarah(coughing): Kyle, what?

Kyle(touching Sarah's forehead): You are burning up so you must have a fever

Sarah(touching her stomach): Kyle, I need to go to the hospital because I don't feel too good

(Sarah then faints and Kyle carries her lifeless body to his truck. Crying, Kyle drives Sarah to the hospital)

* * *

><p>Scene 2: The Hospital Lobby<p>

Kyle (carrying Sarah through the door): HELP! MY GIRLFRIEND IS UNCONSCIOUS!

Doctor (helping Sarah onto a stretcher): Don't worry, mister, we will take care of your girlfriend

Kyle (crying, he kisses Sarah's forehead): I love you

Nurse (pulling Sarah's stretcher away from Kyle): Your girlfriend is ours from this point on. Please be patient and wait in the lobby.

Kyle (looking for an empty chair in the lobby): Alright

(Ten Minutes later the doctor approaches Kyle bearing heartbreaking bad news)

Doctor: Hey, are you that man who had the unconscious girlfriend?

Kyle (standing out of his chair): Yes

Doctor (reading Sarah's test results): Your girlfriend is pregnant

Kyle (shocked, he is on the brink of fainting): No way

Doctor (reading Sarah's test results): Besides a developing fetus, several cancerous cells were found in her body. Your girlfriend may need  
>to undergo Chemotherapy as soon as possible. Sadly, your unborn baby might die as the result of exposure to the radiation. You and your girlfriend will have to decide whether to terminate the pregnancy or not.<p>

Kyle (choked up): I understand

Scene 3: Sarah's Hospital Room

Sarah (waking up from her coma): Kyle, where am I?

Kyle: Sarah, you are in the hospital

Sarah: Why did you bring me to the hospital?

Kyle: You fainted in the bathroom at home

Sarah: So what exactly is wrong with me?

Kyle: Sarah Reese, you are pregnant

Sarah(shocked): Excuse me, what?

Kyle(laughing): Sarah, I said you are pregnant

Sarah: Kyle, I am forty three years old so I am too old to have a baby

Kyle(with a smirk): God surely works in mysterious ways

Sarah: Anyway, what else did the doctor say to you about me?

Kyle(choked up): You don't want to know because it will break your heart

Sarah(choked up): Kyle Reese, I demand you to tell me

Kyle(crying): Sarah, you have cancer

Sarah(shocked): Excuse me, what?

Kyle: The doctor expects the baby might die as the result of you having cancer

Sarah(frowning): I hate doctors because they are always pessimistic

Kyle(touching Sarah's stomach): Baby, I love you

(Speechless, Sarah then grabs hold of Kyle and cries until she has cried her last tear)

Kyle(getting a ring out of his coat pocket): I don't understand why I keep on forgetting to do this

Sarah: I don't understand

Kyle(presenting Sarah with a huge diamond ring): Sarah, will you marry me?

(Overcome with emotion, Sarah reflects back on the time when Charley proposed to her)

Kyle(curious): What is your answer?

Sarah(with hesitation, she puts the ring on her finger): Yes, Kyle, I will marry you

Kyle(removing a strand of hair away from Sarah's face): Baby, are you sure?

Sarah(choked up): Definitely

Kyle(wiping a tear off of Sarah's face): Your eyes are watery, I have seen that look before.

Sarah(choked up): What look?

Kyle: You are giving me that I am about to cry look. What is on your mind?

Sarah(crying): I used to be engaged to Charley before you came back into my life. It is all my fault that I lost Charley because I was afraid of commitment back then. What makes you think that I will never abandon you?

Kyle: I have a special soft spot in my heart for you. I love you, I never thought I would say this because I never thought there would be you. I am longing to spend forever with you, you should give me an eternity. I will chase after you even if you run away from me.

Sarah: A storm is coming, I won't be here long. I know you have heard what the doctor said about me. I have cancer and there is no turning back for me.

Kyle(crying): Poor Sarah..

Sarah(choked up): I can't stand seeing a grown man especially you crying. Please stop crying because you are making me want to cry.

Kyle: Anyway, do you have any regrets about becoming my wife?

Sarah: My life wouldn't be worth living if I had regrets. Marrying you has been a dream of mine for a very long time. I am pregnant with your baby, that has to count for something, right?.

Kyle(laughing): You are right

Sarah(taking Kyle's hand in her hand): I love you

Kyle (squeezing Sarah's hand): We will survive this trial, please have a little faith in me

Sarah(having an emotional breakdown, she tosses and turns in bed): I have cancer and I am pregnant at the same time. This is my fate, I can't skate around my circumstance.

Kyle(emotional, he stands in the doorway): You are right, it is the end of the world for us.

Sarah(sniffling): I know you've got a little life in you left. I know you've got a lot of strength left. All I am asking for is have a little faith in me.

Kyle (cuddling up next to Sarah in bed): Who knew our lives would change forever today?

Sarah(sad, she stares out of the window): Exactly, who knew?

Kyle: Diamonds are a girl's best friend. I know how much you love diamonds so I decided to buy you a diamond ring.

Sarah(choked up): Thanks

Kyle(wiping a tear off of Sarah's face): No problem, you deserve it

Sarah(looking at her engagement ring): The ring is a symbol of your love for me. Reese, you are a gentleman and I love you for it.

Kyle(wrapping his arms around Sarah's body): We belong together forever and I know you know its true

Sarah(getting out of bed): I am going to walk around the hospital for a moment

Kyle(following Sarah out of the door): The doctor ordered for you to be on bed rest. You need to take it easy in your fragile condition.

Sarah(in denial): I am fine

Kyle(studying Sarah): I don't believe you

(Hand in hand, Sarah escorts Kyle to the nursery where newborn babies are sleeping)

Sarah(looking at the sleeping babies): OH, look at all of the beautiful babies

Kyle(pulling Sarah closer to his body): They are the next generation of resistance fighters

Sarah(laughing): Definitely

Kyle: Nine months from now, our baby will be resting here in this same nursery

Sarah: I wonder what kind of future our baby will have?

Kyle(touching Sarah's stomach): May he or she live and rest in peace

* * *

><p>Date: 514/2009

Scene: The Connors' house-Sarah and Kyle's bedroom

(A pregnant Sarah is struck with severe extreme morning sickness. Nauseous, Sarah gets out of bed to use the bathroom where she vomits in the toilet)

Kyle(walking into the bathroom): Abortion can be an option

Sarah(coughing): What?

Kyle: Its about time you got that little cancerous demon out of you

Sarah(shocked, she grabs hold of her stomach): Do you mean the baby?

Kyle: How many times do I need to tell you to get an abortion?

Sarah(choked up): You can be just a little more grateful. I am carrying your baby after all.

Kyle(choked up): Your fate has been weighing heavily on my mind. I love you enough to tell you the truth. The baby will never have a soul for as long as it causes you pain. You are not strong enough to withstand the rain.

Sarah(crying): What about the wedding?

Kyle(taking off his engagement ring, he gives the ring to Sarah): I can't go on with the wedding because I don't want a corpse for a bride. You will die if you have the baby, get it through your head.

(Heartbroken, Sarah just cries on behalf on her dying unborn baby)

Kyle (feeling guilty, he walks back into the bathroom and embraces Sarah): I am sorry

Sarah (sniffling): I forgive you for blue skies

Kyle (crying, he touches Sarah's cheek): Let me be your hero

Sarah (placing a hand over her stomach): I am having this baby no matter what

Kyle (touching Sarah's stomach): No, we are having this baby

Sarah (giving Kyle back his engagement ring): So do you still want to marry me?

Kyle (putting back on his engagement ring): I love you, always have and always will

Sarah: Independence day has always been my favorite holiday. We should get married on July fourth, what do you think?

Kyle (with a smirk): I love your idea

Sarah: You are so good to me especially when I am pregnant. You are such a sweetheart and thats why I love you so much.

(Kyle kisses Sarah's forehead and then exits the bathroom carrying her heart in his hands)

Date: 7-1-2009

Situation: Pre Kitty's birth. Sarah buys a dress for the wedding. She is currently four months pregnant.

Scene: Bedroom

Situation: Four Months pregnant, Sarah has been experiencing morning sickness

(Nauseous, Sarah gets out of bed to vomit in the toilet. Sluggish, she returns back to bed. Ten minutes later Kyle walks into the bedroom carrying a tray that contains a plate full of food)

Kyle (giving Sarah the tray): These condiments are for you

Sarah (biting into her food): Well thanks

Kyle: No problem, you deserve it

Sarah: I can't believe that I am four months pregnant

Kyle: I am shocked as well

Sarah: If you told me four months ago that I would be with child, I would've never believed you. I never expected for me to be pregnant again because I had been barren for a very long time.

Kyle: Anyway, how many times have you vomited today?

Sarah: I have vomited at least six times today

Kyle: Thats not good

Sarah: I know, having morning sickness sucks

Kyle (holding Sarah's hand): Don't worry, I am here for you. We will get through the pregnancy and birth together.

Sarah (choked up): What if I can't survive either one?

Kyle: You are four months into this thing meaning the pregnancy. Nothing bad has happened to the baby so far. That has to count for something, right?

Sarah (laughing): Definitely

Kyle: It would be amazing if you can survive through the first trimester of pregnancy without any complications

Sarah(choked up): Yeah, that would surely be a miracle

Kyle (touching Sarah's stomach): I consider our baby to be a miracle

Sarah (smiling): I love you

Kyle(with a smirk): I love you more

Sarah: I am planning to buy a wedding dress today. Please wish me luck.

Kyle: I am sure you will find the perfect dress

Scene: Wedding Dress Shop

Situation: Sarah is trying on a wedding dress

Sarah (twirling around in the dress): How do I look in my dress?

Kacey: Your baby bump is sticking out. That wedding dress is not the right size for you.

Sarah (complaining): I am fat

Kacey (comforting Sarah): You are not fat

Sarah (crying): Kyle will think that I am fat on our wedding day

Cameron: Kyle will pay no attention to your weight. He'll be too drunk with love to give any notice to those kind of things.

Sarah: How can you be so sure?

Cameron: Love has no limitations

Sarah: I am carrying Kyle's baby after all. There is nothing that I can do about my weight.

Kacey (presenting a wedding dress to Sarah): This dress appears to be in your size. You should try it on.

Sarah (running to the dressing rooms): I will

(Five minutes Later Sarah approaches Kacey and Cameron wearing the dress)

Sarah (twirling around in the dress): How do I look in this dress?

Kacey: I can't see your baby bump at all

Cameron: You are beautiful

Sarah: This dress is exactly my size so I am going to buy it


	8. Adore

Date: 7-4-09

Situation: Kyle and Sarah are getting married

Scene 1: Before the wedding-The Groom Chambers

Kyle(anxious): I can't go through the wedding

Derek(laughing): Why not?

Kyle: I fear something might go wrong with Sarah's pregnancy during the ceremony

Derek: I am sure that nothing will go wrong with her pregnancy

Kyle: I am just driving myself crazy as usual

Derek: Something bad will occur during the ceremony if you give into fear

Kyle: What do you think Sarah is thinking about right now?

Derek: I bet she is excited about marrying you all over again for a second time

Kyle(laughing): Yeah, I guess so

Derek: You are the luckiest man in the world to have a beautiful woman such as Sarah in your life. You should never divorce Sarah because she loves you enough to deal with your crap.

Kyle(with a smirk): Sarah is definitely my type of girl

Derek(looking at his watch): Kyle, it is now time for you to get married

Kyle(walking out of the room): I guess it must be about show time then

Derek(following Kyle into the Sanctuary): I thank you for making me to be your best man

Kyle(choked up): Derek, you are my only friend in the world

Scene 2: Before the wedding-The Bride Chambers

Sarah(looking in the mirror): Technically speaking, I am not a virgin so I shouldn't be wearing a white dress

Cameron: Sarah, what is a virgin?

Sarah: A virgin is a person that hasn't had any sex

Cameron: I don't understand why you decided to buy a white wedding dress if you are not a virgin

Sarah(offended, she yells): Cameron, please shut up

Cameron: You seem to be annoyed with me for some apparent unknown reason. I want to know why you are so angry with me.

Sarah: You are asking me so many goddamn questions. I wonder what is up with all of these questions?

Cameron: I want to get to know you

Sarah: Hopefully, I won't be stoned to death for having sex outside of marriage

Cameron: Hopefully, you will be shown mercy since you are pregnant

Sarah(twirling in her dress): How do I look in my wedding dress?

Kaci: You look like a princess

Sarah(smiling): Well thanks, Kaci

Kaci: You really do look more prettier with long curly hair

Sarah(choked up): I am wearing a wig

Kaci(shocked): why

Sarah(still choked up): I have cancer

Kaci(choked up): Are you serious?

Sarah(crying, she takes off her wig): Yes

Kaci(still choked up): I'm sorry

Sarah(putting back on her wig): Why are you apologizing to me?

Kaci(crying, she embraces Sarah): I am sorry for taking you for granted

(There is a knock at the door and Cameron answers the door)

Cameron(smiling): Hello John

John(with a smirk): Hello, cam

Sarah(to John): What do you want from me?

John: Mom, it is time for you to get married. Are you ready for me to escort you down the aisle?

Sarah(smiling): Yes of course, John

John(escorting Sarah out of the room): OK, lets go then

Scene 3: The Sanctuary- The wedding ceremony-Kyle and Sarah are exchanging their vows

Minister: Sarah, do you take Kyle as your husband?

Sarah(choked up as she places a ring on Kyle's finger): I do

Minister: Do you promise to love him through sickness and health until death do you part?

Sarah(crying): I do

Minister: Kyle, do you take Sarah as your wife?

Kyle(choked up as he places a ring on Sarah's finger): I do

Minister: Do you promise to love her through sickness and health until death do you part?

Kyle(crying): I do

Minister: With all of the powers invested in me and by the state of California, I pronounce y'all to be husband and wife. Kyle, you may now kiss your beautiful bride.

(Crying, Sarah and Kyle exchange two long passionate kisses making the whole entire congregation cry)

Scene 4: The Ballroom-The Reception-Sarah and Kyle are having their first dance as a newlywed couple

Kyle(whispering to Sarah): I feel embarrassed to be dancing in front of all these people

Sarah(whispering): At least you are not pregnant. I am four months pregnant, remember?

Kyle: Are you feeling embarrassed?

Sarah(laughing): sort of

Kyle: At least no one is judging you for being pregnant

Sarah(laughing): Thank God

Kyle: At least no one is talking about you having cancer

Sarah(laughing): Thank God

Kyle: I suggest for you to focus on only me and no one else

Sarah: You want to have me so I will give you a piece of me

Kyle: Rest in me and I will abide in you forever

Sarah(clinging on to Kyle): I want to rest here in your embrace forever

Kyle(with a smirk): I'll do anything for you, baby

Sarah: There is more to life than our wedding day

Kyle: Is it ever possible for you to be truly happy for once in your life?

Sarah(with a smirk): Yes, Kyle, I am working on it

Kyle(touching Sarah's hair): There is a season for everything. God makes everything to be beautiful for its own timing and it is now your time to shine.

Sarah(staring Kyle lovingly in the eyes): You have such kind eyes that can make my heart melt like an ice cube

Kyle(crying): I feel like crying every time that I think about everything you have laid down for me. I know I am responsible for making you to be the person that you are today.

Sarah: Reese, I love seeing you shine and being happy. In a world full of darkness and violence, your smile is the only light that shines through the chaos. Your smile reminds me that not everything is lost in my world.

Kyle(smiling): Happy independence day to you

Sarah(smiling): Happy independence day to you as well

Kyle: You have hurt me in the past, but I forgive you for blue skies

Sarah: Why are you bringing up past hurts at such a wonderful time as this meaning our wedding?

Kyle(laughing): I am having cold feet

Sarah(laughing): I am having cold feet as well

Kyle: Please don't count me out yet, I am trying to fall back in love with hope

Sarah(smiling): I love you

Kyle: How long do you expect for me to stay in love with you?

Sarah: Forever and always

Kyle: I want this, it feels so right to me. It was definitely meant to be.

Sarah(kissing Kyle): I love you

Kyle(smiling): I love you too

Scene: The Wedding Reception-ballroom

(During the wedding reception, people are giving the bride and groom words of encouragement)

John: Mom and Dad, I love you more than words can ever say. Both of you rock my world in the words of the late and great Michael Jackson.

(Amused, the bride and groom along with the other weddings guests laugh)

Cameron: Sarah and Kyle, I agree with whatever John said about you

(Everyone continues to laugh)

Derek: Sarah, you are definitely my brother's type of girl. Kyle is lucky to have you in his life although you may drive me crazy.

(Everyone can't stop laughing)

Kaci(crying): Sarah, I love you as if you were my sister. I thank you for everything that you have done for me. Kindhearted, you will always be an angel to me. I hope that you will be able to win your battle against cancer. I can't wait to see the newest addition to your family.

(Touched by Kaci's words, everyone including the bride and groom starts crying. Kyle tries to gain his composure to make a speech)

Kyle(to Sarah): Baby, I love you for you complete me

Sarah(smiling): Reese, I love you too

Kyle(to the wedding guests): I thank you for coming to the wedding

The wedding guests(in unison): You are welcome

Kyle(talking to Sarah): Baby, do you want to say anything?

Sarah(laughing): Yes of course

Kyle(laughing): ok

Sarah(to the wedding guests): I thank you for coming to the wedding from the bottom of my heart. I have truly been blessed today by all of you.

The wedding guests(in unison): God bless you

Sarah(to Kyle): I love you

Scene: Sarah's flashback

Date: 4-16-2009

Situation: Sarah and Kyle discuss their wedding plans

Scene 1: The bathroom

Situation: Kyle and Sarah are taking a bath together in the morning

(Kyle walks in on Sarah taking a bath in the bathroom)

Kyle(massaging Sarah's shoulders): I have been searching for you all over the house and now I finally found you

Sarah(with a smirk): I am all yours from now on and so forth, my blue eyed angel

Kyle(undressing himself): Do you care if I take a bath with you, pretty green eyes?

Sarah: No, I don't mind having company

Kyle(getting into the bathtub): We are getting married, can you believe it?

Sarah(smiling at the thought): Mrs. Reese, I love the sound of that

Kyle(fearful): I am getting cold feet and how about you?

Sarah: I have no regrets

Kyle(touching Sarah's stomach, he talks to the baby): Baby, I love you for bringing Sarah and me even more closer together

Sarah(placing a hand over her stomach): I am only just in my first trimester of my pregnancy. I still have a long way to go before the birth.

Kyle: We can get married another time if you are feeling unwell or whatever. You need to take it easy in your fragile condition. I don't want the wedding to add any more stress on you and the baby.

Sarah: Life is too short for us to procrastinate. We should carry on with the wedding just as we planned.

Kyle(passionately kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah(smiling): I love you too

Kyle: Whenever I look at you, I see my soul. I would love you for a thousand years and dry away all of your tears. We belong together and it's supposed to be this way forever. There is no need to fight this feeling, destiny and fate.

Sarah: How long are we going to act this way?

Kyle: In what way?

Sarah: I mean taking baths together?

Kyle: I thought you liked taking baths with me. We have found love in a hopeless place.

Sarah: It's somewhat weird

Kyle (getting out of the tub): I'm leaving

Sarah (begging Kyle): Please come back into the bathtub. I really do enjoy your company. You make me to feel less lonely in a world full of haters.

Kyle (getting back into the tub): okay

Sarah (smiling): Thanks

Kyle (with a smirk): No problem

Sarah (admiring her growing baby bump): Baby fever has officially taken over me. It has been a dream of mine for a long time. We created a life, can you believe it?

Kyle (wearing a towel, he gets out of the tub): I am going to get dress now

Sarah (wearing a towel, she follows Kyle into their bedroom): Me too

Kyle (getting dress before Sarah): Taking a bath with you has been my pleasure. I hope to carry on with the tradition if you don't mind.

Sarah (changing into her clothes): No, I don't mind at all

Kyle (removing a strand of hair away from Sarah's face): I will give up anything for you, sweet angel face.

Sarah (blushing): I know

Kyle (fully dressed, he leaves the room to go downstairs): I will meet you downstairs for breakfast

Sarah (fully dressed, she runs pass Kyle in a hurry): I am going to make pancakes for breakfast

Scene: The Kitchen-breakfast time

Sarah (approaching Kyle, she kisses him): Hello, love

Kyle (studying Sarah while he eats his meal at the table): You are surely glowing this morning

Sarah (sitting down at the table to eat her breakfast): You can blame it on the pregnancy and our wedding engagement

Kyle: I have been planning to discuss with you about our wedding plans

Sarah (looking at her wedding ring in sadness): You don't want to marry me. Are you breaking up with me?

Kyle (taking Sarah's hand in his): Sarah, I am truly madly deeply in love with you. Whoever said I didn't love you is wrong.

Sarah (showing Kyle her bucket list): I made a list of things that I want to do before I die. Marrying you is on the top of my list.

Kyle (choked up, he gives Sarah back her bucket list): You are not going to die please stop talking that way

Sarah: Fragile, life is too short for me to forget about my dreams. I don't know how long that I have left to live on earth. I am going to live each day as though I am about to die.

Kyle (hysterical, he yells): Please stop with all of this talk about death. You are frightening me and I dread waking up tomorrow without you being here. We are going to grow old together and live happily ever after forever.

Sarah (placing a hand over her growing baby bump): This little life within me is one of the reasons why you will always be a part of me.

Kyle (touching Sarah's stomach): I thank you so much for giving me this baby

Sarah (becoming emotional): No problem, it's definitely a labor of love

Kyle (kissing Sarah's forehead): I love you

Sarah: I love Independence Day so we should get married on July fourth. What do you say about my idea?

Kyle (squeezing Sarah's hand): I got you and I will heart you always

Sarah: You understand me and that's why I like you so much

Kyle: Our wedding will take place on July fourth so let it be

Sarah: We should tell the others about our good news. They will be so happy for us, I just know it.


	9. Your guardian angel

Date: 11-10-09

Situation: Cromartie tries to kill Kitty before she is born

Scene 1: The Hospital-OBGYN's Office-Ultrasound Test

Obgyn: Sarah, you are getting bigger and bigger with each new prenatal visit

Sarah(admiring her baby bump): I know, it is really such a beautiful sight to behold

Obgyn(measuring Sarah's stomach): How many months are you now?

Sarah(touching her stomach): I am eight months pregnant

Obgyn: Congratulations, you are almost there to the finish line

Sarah(smiling): Thanks

Kyle(touching Sarah's stomach): I can't wait for that special time of the month meaning the birth

Sarah: Whatever you do, please don't vomit or faint when I am giving birth

Kyle: I deserve a trophy for putting my mushrooms into Sarah's salad

Obgyn(laughing): Says the baby daddy

Kyle: Fathers are parents too

Sarah(laughing): Says my baby daddy

Kyle(to Sarah): I think that I deserve some credit for getting you pregnant

Sarah: You came onto me so strong back then that I found it hard to resist you. Sometimes I find it hard to believe that I am now forty four and pregnant.

Obgyn(coughing): Excuse me..

Sarah(laughing): I am sorry

Kyle: I'm sorry

Obgyn(showing Sarah and Kyle a sonogram of the baby): Here is your beautiful baby girl, isn't she so lovely?

Sarah(looking at the sonogram): She's so beautiful..

Kyle(looking at the sonogram): Wow, Kitty is a very big girl

Sarah: I am happy that the baby is a girl because I have always wanted a daughter.

Kyle: I am very happy for you, but I feel sorry for me. I had expected for the baby to be a boy.

Obgyn: The placenta is still intact and the baby is growing properly in the womb.

Sarah: Thats good

Kyle: Definitely

Sarah(looking at the baby's head): The baby's head is as large as Kyle's head. I wonder how on earth will I ever push that huge thing out of me.

Obgyn: You will be strong enough to push the baby out of you, trust me

Sarah: How can you be so sure?

Obgyn: It is a little thing called inner strength

Sarah(doubtful): I'll doubt it

Obgyn(placing a fetal heartbeat monitor on Sarah's stomach): Now let us listen to the baby's heartbeat

Sarah(listening to the baby's heartbeat): The sound of the baby's heartbeat is music to my ears

Kyle(annoyed, he complains): The sound of the baby's heartbeat is hurting my ear drums

Obgyn(removing the fetal heartbeat monitor off of Sarah's stomach): Thats it for today, folks

Scene 2: After the Ultrasound test-the highway-Kyle's truck-Kyle is driving Sarah home

Kyle(looking in the rear view mirror): I don't understand why this jerk behind me keeps on stalking me

Sarah(frightened, she yells with panic): OH MY GOD, Its Cromartie

Kyle(curses): OH shit

Sarah(still yelling): OH MY GOD

Kyle: I wonder whatever is his problem

Sarah(touching her stomach): Cromartie wants to kill our baby

Kyle: Why?

Sarah: Kitty is suppose to be the next future leader of mankind after John dies. Cromartie tried to kill me even when I was pregnant with John a long time ago.

Kyle(with a sad tone in his voice): Poor Sarah, you never get a break

Sarah: At least I have you to protect me this time around

Kyle(giving Sarah his gun): You can use my gun to kill cromartie

Sarah(yelling as she shooting at cromartie): Die! Die! Die!

(Cromartie's car blows up into flames and Sarah actually has a chance to breathe for once in her life. Overwhelmed with emotion, Sarah cries while Kyle holds her hand very tightly)

Date: April 20, 2009

Situation: Sarah has her first ultrasound test

Scene 1: Kyle's truck-Kyle is driving Sarah to the hospital

Sarah(admiring her growing baby bump): I have a baby in my tummy

Kyle(touching Sarah's stomach): I know

Sarah: Please keep your hands on the stirring wheel and your eyes on the road

Kyle(with a smirk): You're right

Sarah: I am your baby mama so it is your job to take care of me

Kyle(laughing): Definitely

Sarah(turning on the radio): I am in the mood for some music

Kyle(squeezing Sarah's hand): Everything that I do for you, I do it out of love

Scene 2: The Hospital-Obgyn's office-Ultrasound test

Obgyn(placing a fetal heart monitor on Sarah's stomach): Now let us see how this little baby is doing

Sarah(excited): Yes of course

Kyle(worried): Hopefully, all is well with the baby

Obgyn(showing Sarah and Kyle a sonogram of the baby): This is your baby

Sarah(shocked, she is overcome with emotion): OH MY GOD

Kyle: Wow, the baby is as tiny as a tadpole

Obgyn: The baby will get bigger with time, trust me

Sarah: And that is the one thing I fear the most

Kyle: How so?

Sarah: I might have a hard time giving birth because the baby will be a big baby

Obgyn: You will survive, I just know it

Kyle: I don't really care about the gender of the baby. I just want the baby to be born healthy and strong.

Sarah (in agreement with Kyle): Definitely

Obgyn: If nothing bad happens to the baby, you might get your wish

Kyle(kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah(smiling): I love you too

Date: 10-29-2009

Scene: The Den

Situation: Sarah and Kyle pick out a name for the baby. Sarah is 44 and seven months pregnant at the time.

(Sarah is sitting down on the couch reading a baby name book when Kyle approaches her)

Kyle (sitting down on the couch): What are you reading?

Sarah (showing Kyle the book): I am reading a baby name book

Kyle: Have you picked out any names for the baby yet?

Sarah: I am still searching for the perfect right name for the baby

Kyle: I like your name

Sarah: What is special about my name?

Kyle: Your name, Sarah means princess

Sarah: I am not a princess

Kyle: You are my princess

Sarah: I dreamt about giving birth to a cat once. I have really strange dreams especially when I am pregnant.

Kyle (amused): Really?

Sarah: How do you like the name of Kitty for the baby?

Kyle: The name Kitty sounds cute. But I still feel she needs a normal name. I don't want kids to make fun of her.

Sarah (looking through the baby book): Lets see

Kyle: How about Kaisa for a first name?

Sarah: I love the name Kaisa. You are such a genius.

Kyle: Kaisa's nickname can be Kitty

Sarah: Kitty will have your last name since she is a product of our union

Kyle: What about John?

Sarah (blushing out of embarrassment): Sorry...I almost forgot about John. He is the one that brought us together in the first place. Our lives wouldn't be complete without him.

Kyle: Riley should be Kitty's middle name

Sarah (frightened): Riley?!

Kyle: Whats wrong with Riley?

Sarah: John had a girlfriend named Riley Dawson a long time. Riley was surely a hand full until the day she died.

Kyle: May be John and I should have the talk

Sarah: Do you mean the talk about the birds and the bees?

Kyle: Yes

Sarah: John doesn't listen to me so what makes you think he will listen to you?

Kyle: John will come around someday

Sarah: I wish you much good luck with everything

Kyle (choked up): Anyway, I knew a soldier named Riley Jules a long time ago. Sadly, Riley died during battle trying to save several lives. RJ and I were very close childhood best friends. I miss Riley a lot for he was like a brother to me. I think it would be a good idea if Kitty carried on Riley's legacy.

Sarah: Kitty Riley Reese, that name fits well with our baby

Kyle: Hope can come out of tragedy. How about Kitty Riley Hope Reese?

Sarah (pleased): Kyle, you are a genius

Kyle (touching Sarah's stomach, he talks to the baby): I love you, Kitty Riley Hope Reese

Sarah (somewhat emotional): I bet the baby loves you too

Kyle (laughing): Definitely

Sarah (kissing Kyle): I love you

Kyle (with a smirk): I love you too


	10. Innocence

Date: 12-9-09

Scene 1: The Park-Sarah and Kyle are walking through the park

Kyle: Sarah, you are the most beautifulest pregnant woman that I have ever seen in my life

Sarah: Kyle, you are the nicest man that I have ever encountered in my life

Kyle(kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah(smiling): I love you too

Kyle: I never thought that I would be able to see you smile again

Sarah: Miracles happen everyday

Kyle(laughing): I know

Sarah: Sometimes I wonder when will I ever experience a miracle of my own

Kyle: I think that you may have already experienced a miracle

Sarah: How so?

Kyle(touching Sarah's stomach): You have a little life growing inside of you, that has to count for something, right?

Sarah(laughing): You are right

Kyle: So there goes your Christmas miracle for you

Sarah(choked up): I used to be sad all of the time in the past because I couldn't have another child

Kyle(having sympathy for Sarah): Thats so sad

Sarah: At least I will get to have a second child this time around

Kyle: Kitty was quite a surprise, but I want her to be apart of my life

Sarah(touching her stomach): I consider Kitty's life to be a miracle

Kyle: A baby is being born just as we are speaking right now

Sarah: Wow, thats cool

Kyle: I know, it is amazing

Sarah: The birth will be one big miracle within itself. The birth can happen at any time so we should prepare ourselves for it. Do you know what I mean?

Kyle: I am not ready for the birth, you can stop it from happening

Sarah: The birth will happen on its own timing. I can't control when or where I will give birth. Unpredictable, the birth will just happen and I will no control over my body.

Kyle: I will always have your back even during the process of giving birth

Sarah: I thank you for your unconditional love and support

Kyle: I know giving birth will not be easy for you. You will need someone like me to encourage you when you are feeling discouraged.

Sarah(kissing Kyle): I love you

Kyle(kissing Sarah): I love you too

Sarah(feeling sharp pain in her stomach): Ouch..

Kyle(worried): Honey, what is wrong with you?

Sarah(placing Kyle's hand on her stomach): The baby is kicking, can you feel it?

Kyle(amused, he laughs): Yes, I can feel it kick

Sarah: If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have this little life inside of me right now. We created this life together, I consider it to be really amazing.

Kyle: I am looking forward to the birth although I am not ready for Kitty to be born

Sarah: You will be such a wonderful father, don't let anyone tell you otherwise

Kyle(staring up at the cloudy gray sky): A storm is coming

Scene 2: House-The den-Dressed up in a tuxedo, Kyle approaches Sarah who is reading a book

Kyle: Sarah, you look beautiful even when you are wearing glasses

Sarah: Why are you wearing a tuxedo?

Kyle: Sarah, what do you say about us going to an Italian restaurant for dinner?

Sarah: I don't have a problem with it

Kyle: Thats good, I already made some reservations

(Excited, Sarah leaves the den to go upstairs to her room to change her clothes. Derek enters the den)

Derek: Sarah is happy, Kyle, whats up between you and her?

Kyle: We're going on a date

Derek: I can't believe she is going on a date with you in her condition

Kyle: Anyway, Derek, its about time for her to have some fun

Derek: It seems to me that you are the only person in the world that she can be happy with

Kyle(laughing): Yeah, I guess so

(Dressed up in a dress, Sarah walks into the den capturing Kyle's attention)

Sarah(twirling in her dress): Do I look beautiful?

Kyle(with a smirk): You are very beautiful

Sarah: Are you ready to go?

Kyle(getting out his car keys): Yes

(Kyle embraces Derek goodbye then he escorts Sarah hand in hand outside to his truck)

Scene 3: The Italian restaurant-Kyle and Sarah are eating their dinner

Kyle: How do you like your food?

Sarah: I love it

Kyle: Thats good

Sarah: How do you like your food?

Kyle: I can't stop eating my dinner, therefore I love it

Sarah(getting out of her chair): Excuse me, Kyle, I have to use the bathroom

Kyle: Why do you always have to use the bathroom?

Sarah(laughing): I'm pregnant, Kyle, remember?

Kyle(laughing): Yes of course, Sarah, I remember

(Laughing, Sarah leaves Kyle alone in peace to use the bathroom. Kyle spends his time alone thinking about his unborn daughter, Kitty. Sarah catches Kyle crying when she returns to him five minutes later)

Sarah(sitting back down in her chair): There is no crying at the table

Kyle(laughing): You are not my mother

Sarah: Anyway, why are you crying?

Kyle(crying): I was thinking about Kitty

Sarah(laughing): She's not born yet, but you already loved her

(Carrying a gun in his hand, their waiter approaches them)

The waiter(yelling): Where is my tip?

Kyle(giving the waiter money): Mister, here is your tip

The Waiter(counting the money): This money isn't enough to help me pay my bills

Kyle(to waiter): I don't have anything else that I can give you

The Waiter(pointing his gun at Sarah): Ma'am, I'm sorry that I will have to kill you

Kyle(choked up, he yells at the waiter): Idiot, my wife is pregnant

The waiter(yelling): So what?

Kyle(punching and kicking the waiter): Leave her alone

(Unconscious, the waiter falls down to the ground giving Kyle an opportunity to kill him by using his own gun. Kyle shoots the waiter and discovers he was a robot all along. Emotional, Sarah kisses Kyle and then they make their way back home)


	11. Worth it

Date: 10-13-2026

Place: Doctor's office

Situation: Kitty (16 ongoing 17) discovers Sarah (61) has breast cancer

Sarah (nervous): What did my test results say?

Doctor (reading Sarah's test results): According to the test results, you have breast cancer. You need chemotherapy asap.

Kitty (watery, her eyes grow big): breast cancer?!

Sarah (squeezing Kitty's hand): Just breathe and relax

Kitty (crying, she runs out of the room): Please excuse me

Sarah (follows Kitty into the hallway): KITTY

Kitty (sobbing, she sits up against the way): Our story doesn't have an happy ending

Sarah (sits down beside Kitty): Today is the day when everything changes for us. I can't change my fate or destiny. I hope you will be able to understand. We must live as if tomorrow will never come.

Kitty (rests her head on Sarah's chest): You have breast cancer. Please tell me that I am dreaming. I want to wake up from this nightmare.

Sarah (strokes Kitty's hair): Please stay strong for me, baby

Kitty (hopeful): Sometimes doctors can make mistakes. You might not have breast cancer.

Sarah: Unfortunately, the test results were one hundred percent accurate

Kitty (heartbroken): I wish I can change your fate

Sarah: You can't change my fate because I was born with it

Kitty (sobbing in Sarah's arms): Please don't leave me. I need you in my life.

Sarah (stroking Kitty's hair): I will enjoy everyday with the little time that I have left.

Kitty: You had Lymphoma when you were pregnant with me. If you could beat cancer back then certainly you can beat it again.

Sarah (laughing): Sure

Kitty: The pain, was I really worth it?

Sarah (emotional): Yes. You gave me something to live for.

Date: 10-29-2026

Situation: Kitty has a nightmare about Sarah's death

Place: The Hospital

Action: Everyone has gathered around Sarah's deathbed. John, Cameron, Derek and Chance are too emotional to speak. Crying, Kitty runs into the room and collapses on Sarah's weak frail body.

Kitty (in a childish tone): MOMMY! MOMMA! MOTHER! MOM!

Kyle (to Sarah): She approaches you like a little girl

Sarah (stroking Kitty's hair): She is such a child at heart

Kitty (sobbing, she holds Sarah): Please don't die. I need you to stay alive.

Sarah (touching Kitty's cheek): I love you

Kitty (holding onto Sarah even more tighter): I will never let you go. I want to rest here in your embrace forever.

Sarah: Please take care of your dad and brother for me. OK?

Kitty (sobbing): You promised you would live forever. You promised you would never leave me.

Sarah: That was then. This is now, I am dying. I am sorry to let you down, angel. I will always love you.

Kitty (still crying): I can't imagine living in a world without you. I want to die here with you.

Kyle (pulling Kitty off of Sarah): Come over here, girlie

Sarah (hyperventilating): My heartbeat is decelerating. Heaven's gates are beginning to open.

Kyle (emotional, he squeezes Sarah's hand): Please stay with me, baby

Sarah (becoming unconscious): I love you

(Sarah's heart stops beating and Kitty finds it hard to breathe. She feels as if her soul has been torn out of her body. Sunlight breaks through the darkness and the nightmare ends for good. Kitty wakes up to find Sarah at her bedside as usual)

Place: Kitty's bedroom

Sarah (removes a strand of hair away from Kitty's hair): Good morning, angel

Kitty (studying Sarah): You look unwell

Sarah: I endure another round of chemotherapy this morning. I just wanted to just hello before I left. I made you pancakes for breakfast.

Kitty: Why are you in such a rush to be gone away?

Sarah: I blame my suffering on cancer

Kitty (worried): Are you dying?!

Sarah (touching Kitty's cheek): No

(Sarah hugs and kisses Kitty goodbye then leaves the room)

Date: 12-20-2026

Scene: General John Connors' camp-Kitty's room-Kitty is resting in the bed

Sarah(shouting): Awake, sleeping beauty and smell the roses

Kitty(startled): OH Jesus Christ, where did you come from?

Sarah: I have always been here

Kitty: You need to stop doing that

Sarah: Doing what?

Kitty: You need to stop watching me sleep

Sarah: why?

Kitty: You're freaking me out

Sarah: You're my responsibility, I need to watch over you

Kitty: According to society, that would be called being over protective

Sarah: I don't care about what society thinks because you have to listen to me since I am your mother

Kitty: One of these days I will spread my wings and fly away. You will have to learn to let me go.

Sarah(choked up): I will never let you out of my sight

Kitty: Today is a very special day for me because it is my seventeenth birthday

Sarah(singing): Happy birthday to you, Kitty Riley Hope Reese

Kitty: Have you ever imagined what your life would be like if Charley never died?

Sarah: Charley is dead so he doesn't matter to me anymore. I don't understand why you want to talk about him.

Kitty: You would've saved a lot of people less heartache if you married Charley

Sarah: Charley had to die in order for Kyle and me to be together. You wouldn't be alive right now if I didn't reunite with your dad.

Kitty(crying): But my life is your burden

Sarah(crying): You're not a burden

Kitty(sobbing): Most of the babies that are born in this world are unplanned. What makes you think that my life isn't a mistake?

Sarah(wiping away a tear off of Kitty's face): Your life is a miracle, Kit, never forget that

Kitty: I know I would save a lot of people less heartache and more money if I disappeared.

Sarah(sobbing): I love you

Kitty: You are a liar

Sarah: No, Kitty, I mean it from my heart

Kitty: You're right, I do have a choice, I don't have to be here. I want to die so you should let me die and dig my own grave.

Sarah: You would save a lot of people less heartache if you didn't take your own life in your hands

Kitty: I want to die so I don't understand why you won't let me die. Sometimes you act as if you want me to disappear and it hurts for me to be ignored by you.

Sarah: I love you too much to let you go

Kitty: Time will heal what you allow it to heal. The person who lives the misfortune life is the person who lives the blessed life.

Sarah(touching Kitty's hair): God bless the child who suffers meaning you

Kitty: If you have a dream, you shouldn't let me stand in your way

Sarah(touching Kitty's face): Like I said before, your life isn't a burden

Kitty: How can you be so sure?

Sarah: The happiest days of my life have been spent with you. That has to count for something, right?.

Kitty(smiling): I guess so

Sarah: I love your smile so you should keep on smiling

Kitty(laughing): OK

Sarah: Baby, everyday you are becoming more like me. It is you and me against the world so please don't let me down because you give me hope.

Kitty(laughing): OK, mom, whatever you say

Sarah(smiling): I love you

Kitty(smiling): I love you too

Sarah: You need to prepare yourself for battle because we have a war to fight today as usual.

Kitty(choked up): Mom, today is my seventeenth birthday. I am getting tired of fighting in wars. I wish that I could just live a normal life for once.

Sarah(walking out of the room): Saving the world, this is what we do. It is all we do so get used to it because it is our life.

Kitty (embracing Sarah): I know you are sick so how are you feeling right now?

Sarah (holding Kitty very tightly ): I am fine

Kitty (choked up): Stress isn't good for you especially when you have breast cancer

Sarah (choked up): Please don't tell anyone that I have breast cancer. Just let my cancer remain a secret between you and me.

Kitty (crying): I am afraid to wake up someday and you are not here with me anymore. I am afraid to lose you so please take care of yourself.

Sarah (wiping a tear off of Kitty's face): We will survive this trial, please have a little faith in me

Kitty (still crying, she hugs Sarah one more time): Mother, I love you and I do have a lot of faith in you. I don't understand why humans meaning us are always born to die?

Sarah (smiling as she walks away from Kitty): I love you too

* * *

><p>Scene: Kyle's flashback<p>

Situation: The night before Kitty's birth-Saturday 12/19/2009

Scene: Sarah and Kyle's bedroom

Sarah (tossing and turning in bed): I can't sleep

Kyle (concerned): Why not?

Sarah(feeling uncomfortable, she complains): I can't find a comfortable position to sleep in

Kyle: You are nine months pregnant, remember?

Sarah(admiring her growing baby bump): It's a miracle that I have been able to make it this far in my pregnancy

Kyle(rubbing Sarah's stomach): This baby is supposed to be on the earth for a reason

Sarah(laughing): OH, the joys of pregnancy

Kyle(braiding Sarah's long hair into a ponytail): Your ordeal will be over soon

Sarah: I have tried everything underneath the sun to get the baby out of me. By the way things are looking now; I am going to be pregnant forever.

Kyle: Kitty will come whenever she decides to make her presence known to us

Sarah (experiencing false labor pains, she screams while she struggles through a contraction): AHA..AHA..AHA

Kyle (coaching Sarah through the contraction): Don't forget to breathe

Sarah(holding onto Kyle): It is time

Kyle(preparing to go to the hospital): Alright, let us go to the hospital

Sarah(frowning): Kyle, I was just having another false contraction as usual.

Kyle(let down): I thank you for explaining

Sarah(fearful): I am afraid

Kyle(wrapping his arms around Sarah): About what?

Sarah: Being a terrible mother to kit

Kyle: Don't let your conscience fool you, you will be a good mother to kitty.

Sarah (smiling at the thought): You will be such a great dad

Kyle(kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah(smiling): I love you too

Scene: Sarah's flashback

Date: 12-20-09

Scene: Hospital Delivery Room

Situation: Sarah is giving birth to Kitty

Sarah(having another contraction, she screams as she grabs hold of Kyle): AHA..AHA..AHA

Kyle(holding Sarah very tightly): I'm here for you, Sarah, I am going nowhere

Sarah(sobbing, she begs Kyle): Please don't leave me, I can't do this without you

Kyle(emotional, he takes Sarah's hand in his hand): I never want to take this woman's work meaning yours for granted.

You can't die today, you have so much to live for.

Sarah(screaming from contractions, she squeezes Kyle's hand): AHA..AHA..AHA

Kyle(crying): You are super woman, Sarah, I love you so much

Sarah(with tears in her eyes): I love you too

The Obgyn(to Sarah): Sarah, don't push too hard

Sarah: Why not?

The Obgyn: The baby's shoulders are stuck

Kyle(overcome with emotion, he thinks about what could possibly go wrong during the birth): OH MY GOD

Sarah(panicky): Will my daughter be alright?

The Obgyn(trying to pull the baby out of Sarah): Your daughter will be alright, trust me

Sarah(overcome with pain and pressure, she screams as she begins to cry): AHA..AHA..AHA

A nurse (using towel to clean up Sarah's bloodshed): Doctor, Sarah is losing a lot of blood. She could possibly be tearing.

Kyle (overcome with emotion): OH MY GOD

Doctor (still trying to pull the baby out of Sarah): Thats not good, this baby needs to be delivered as soon as possible

Sarah (hyperventilating): I can't breathe

Nurse (putting a breathing mask on Sarah): This breathing mask will be able to help you

Sarah (emotional): thanks

The Obgyn(to Sarah): All you have do is push one more time and the baby will be out of you

(With one final push, Sarah brings a nine pound baby girl into the world. The baby isn't crying in which worries Sarah and Kyle)

Sarah(panicky): Why isn't Kitty crying?

The Obgyn(cleaning out the baby's lungs): Don't worry, the baby just has some fluid in her lungs

Sarah: Can I hold her?

Obgyn(giving Kitty to Sarah to hold): Here is your beautiful daughter, Sarah

Sarah(sobbing as she holds Kitty): I love you, my beloved Kitty. You are my beautiful little angel.

Kyle(kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah(smiling): I love you too

(Five hours later a nurse returns from the nursery with the wrong baby)

Nurse(giving the baby to Sarah to hold): Here is your baby

Sarah(holding the baby): This is not my baby

Nurse(shocked): What?

Sarah(giving the baby back to the nurse): You gave me the wrong baby

Nurse(leaving the room): I'm sorry

Sarah(emotional, she grabs hold of Kyle): I miss my baby, I want my baby back

Kyle(holding Sarah very tightly): Don't worry, Sarah, everything will be alright

(Five minutes later the nurse returns to the room carrying baby kitty)

Nurse(giving kitty to Sarah to hold): Here is your daughter

Sarah(holding, she smiles): Thanks

Nurse: I am sorry for giving you the wrong baby

Sarah: Its ok, I forgive you

Nurse(leaving the room): I hope you and your husband will continue to have a great day

Kyle(to Sarah): I told you that everything would be alright

Sarah: Kyle, I blame all of it on separation anxiety

(Kitty then cooes making Sarah and Kyle laugh)

Action: Exhausted, Sarah rests in the bed. Sarah looks on in wonder as Kyle plays around with Kitty.

Kyle (holding Kitty): Kitty just smiled at me

Sarah (laughing): Cool

Kyle (choked up): I thank you for giving me this precious gift of life. I love you more than what words can say.

Sarah (choked up): Love is such an unselfish sacrificial offering

Kyle (tickling Kitty): You are beautiful, oh, yes you are

(Joyful, Kitty cooes. Her pretty blue eyes twinkle like stars)

Sarah (coughing up blood): KYLE?!

Kyle (horrified): Sarah, you are coughing up blood.

Sarah (still coughing up blood): I need a doctor asap

(Five minutes later a doctor and his team of doctors transport Sarah to the emergency room. Kitty resides in the nursery while an emotional kyle is left alone with his thoughts)

Place: The Lobby-Two hours later

Doctor (approaching Kyle): Are you ese?

Kyle (fighting back tears): Yes. How is my wife doing?

Doctor: Sarah's health is deteriorating really fast. The hospital is the best place for her right now. My team and I will do everything within our power to destroy the cancer cells over the next four days.

Kyle (choked up): I understand

Doctor: Sarah is out of surgery. You can see her if you want to.

Kyle: I will see her then

Scene: Sarah's recovery room

Action: Sarah rests in the bed still recovering from surgery

Sarah (shivering, she clings onto Kyle): Kyle...

Kyle (places a blanket on Sarah): This blanket will keep you warm

Sarah: Thanks

Kyle: How are you feeling?

Sarah: I feel fine, but the cancer is still not out out my system

Kyle: The doctor said you will need to stay in the hospital for more evaluation

Sarah: I just had a baby. Today was suppose to be the happiest day of my life.

Kyle: You should focus on Kitty instead of your Lymphoma

Sarah (looking around for Kitty): Where is my daughter?

Kyle: Kitty is in the nursery

Sarah (squeezing Kyle's hand): Everything will be okay

Kyle (crying): What if I lose you?

Sarah: Please don't worry. I will kick Cancer's butt.

Kyle: I have faith in you

Sarah: I love you

Kyle (emotional, he leaves the room): I love you too. I will talk to you later.


	12. Inner Strength

Scene: The Battlefield

She falls from the sky like an atomic bomb destroying everything within her sight.

The scared little girl inside of her screams because she knows she is going to die.

Somewhere in the distance, Satan is laughing at her for being such a failure. Its all her fault that

she has put her family in this position, fighting in a war against skynet. She has a very dark

secret that can destroy the lives of her family. Her secret is that she is working for skynet as a spy.

Meanwhile, The battlefield is stained with her bloodshed and the remains of her once beautiful and

indestructible airplane.

(Crying, Kyle pulls a severely burned and wounded Kitty out of her airplane)

Kitty(delusional, she touches Kyle's face): Hello, my sweet Jesus

Kyle(laughing bitterly as he checks out Kitty's wounds): I am not Jesus

(Speechless, Derek then approaches Kyle trying to make sense of what had just happened)

Derek:"OH MY God, Kyle, is kitty alright?

Kyle(holding Kitty): No, Kit is severally wounded and quite delusional

Kitty(limping away from Kyle and Derek): I don't need your help because I can take care of myself

Kyle(following Kitty): You look unwell, you need to rest

Kitty(falling down on the ground): I can't walk anymore

Kyle(helping Kitty up off the ground): ON your feet, soldier

Kitty(sitting back down on the ground): I am feeling nauseous

Kyle(worried): Thats not good

(Nauseous, Kitty then vomits in front of Kyle. Kyle carries Kitty to a safe place, a fortress away from the battlefield)

Kyle(giving Kitty a bottle of water to drink): You can drink this

Kitty(taking a sip of water): Thank You

Kyle(touching Kitty's forehead): Your forehead is burning up, you are really sick

Kitty(standing up): But I must keep on fighting in the war

Kyle(worried): You look unwell, kit, you need to rest

Kitty(sitting back down on the ground): OK, I will rest

Kyle(massaging Kitty's shoulders): How do you feel right now?

Kitty: I feel a little bit better

Kyle(standing up): I'm going back onto the battlefield

Kitty: OK

Kyle: Will you be safe alone?

Kitty: Yes

Kyle: ok

(Kyle then departs from Kitty's presence hoping someone like Sarah will stop whatever they are doing to help Kitty. Fortunately, Sarah decides to help Kitty. Still ill, Kitty coughs up blood in which worries Sarah)

Sarah(panicky): OH my God, kit, you threw up blood

Kitty(coughing): OH its nothing, mom

Sarah(cleaning Kitty's bleeding nose with a handkerchief): I saw you cough up blood, thats not normal

Kitty(closing her eyes): I feel as if I am dying

Sarah(crying as she shakes Kitty): Please don't leave me, I need you

Kitty(barely conscious, she loosens her grip on Sarah): It is always dark before the dawn. My wounds will begin to heal when my broken heart begins to mend itself back together

Sarah(still shaking Kitty): Please stay alive for me

( Sorrowfully, a restless Sarah performs CPR on Kitty.A very concerned Kyle approaches Sarah)

Kyle(panicky): OH My God, Sarah, what happened to Kit?

Sarah(crying, she stutters): She... lost... consciousness

Kyle(carrying Kitty in his arms, he leaves the battlefield): I am taking Kitty to the hospital

Sarah(sobbing): ok

Scene: Kitty's flashback-Earlier that day

Scene 1: The Connors' house-Front yard-Cameron is pushing Kitty who is sitting in the swing

Kitty(looking up at the cloudy gray sky): A storm is coming

Cameron(doubtful): really?

Kitty(frightened): Yes

Cameron: According to my calculations, a tornado is heading toward us

Kitty: Don't worry, Cammie, I will protect you

(All of a sudden a loud horrific feminine scream coming from the basement fills the air. Frightened, Kitty and Cameron run to the basement in response to Sarah's screaming. They encounter a distraught Kyle and a crying Sarah in the basement)

Scene 2: The Basement

Kitty(panicky): Whats going on in here?

Sarah(crying as she touches the wall): Kit, there are more names including your name that are written in blood on the basement wall.

Cameron: So what?

Sarah: there are more lives that need to be saved

Kitty: or to be killed?

Sarah(frowning): Kit, no one dies in vain

Kitty: There are some people in the world that do deserve to die

Sarah(sighs): OK, Kit, whatever you say

Kyle(to Sarah and Kitty): Anyway, girls, let us get back down to business

Sarah(to Kitty): What the hell did you do to put yourself on Skynet's Target's list?

Kitty(lying): I don't know

Sarah(doubtful): I don't believe you

Kitty(walking out of the basement): It is time for me to go to work now. and Mister Ellison will not be happy with me if I am late for work.

Kyle(to Cameron): Please keep a close eye on kitty

Cameron(leaving the basement): OK

(Speechless, Kyle and Sarah continue to stand still in silence for a while looking at the names written in blood on the wall)


	13. Lost love

Scene: General John Connors' camp- the hospital-Kitty's hospital room

Situation: Kyle is trying to keep Sarah from entering the room to see Kitty

Sarah(yelling as she points a gun at Kyle): Kyle, I want to see Kitty so please get out of my way

Kyle: Kitty can't talk to anyone especially you right now because she needs to sleep

Sarah(still pointing her gun at Kyle): I hate you for being secretive about our daughter's physical condition

Kyle: I'm just looking out for Kitty's best interest

Sarah: I know you know you don't want me to see Kitty because she is wounded

Kyle: That is correct

Sarah:. My behavior may probably prevent her from getting better.

Kyle: That is correct

Sarah(yelling): Anyway, Kyle, screw you and this goddamn world

(Sarah pushes Kyle aside to enter the room where she encounters Lauren and Sydney Fields who are suppose to be Kitty's nurses. A unconscious Kitty is resting in a bed)

Lauren: We are losing her, Sarah

Sarah(confused): What?

Sydney: Kitty is in a coma and she is never going to wake up. She is too far gone to have me to revive her.

Sarah(shocked): What?

Kyle: Sarah, our daughter is in a coma and she is never going to wake up. She is better off being taken off of life support.

(A tear runs down Sarah's face in memory of Kitty)

Date: 4-16-2009

Scene: The Connors' House-The den-Family Meeting

Situation: Sarah and Kyle announce their wedding engagement to John, Derek and Cameron

Kyle(holding Sarah's hand): Sarah and I have some really exciting good news to tell you

Derek(curious): What is it?

Sarah(showing off her engagement ring): Kyle and I are engaged

Derek(doubtful): Are you serious?

Kyle(with a smirk): Yes

Cameron: Congratulations

Sarah(smiling): Thanks, Tin Miss

John(shocked): I don't know what to say

Sarah: I understand, John

Kyle: So are you happy for your mom and me?

John: Yes of course, it is every kid's dream for their parents to be together.

Derek: What is the date for the wedding?

Sarah: The date of the wedding will be July fourth

Cameron: Why so soon?

Kyle(squeezing Sarah's hand): Sarah and I want to do it sooner rather than later

John: Why?

Sarah(crying): I am pregnant and I have cancer

Cameron: What?

John: What?

Derek(praying): OH GOD, please help me for I am about to have a heart attack

Kyle(trying to change the subject): Anyway, folks, let us get this show on the road. We have a wedding to plan so let us start working on it right now. We have no time to talk or to play games because July fourth will be here before we know it.

Sarah(in agreement with Kyle): You are right, Kyle

Kyle(kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah(smiling): I love you too

Kyle(walking into the kitchen): I am hungry so I am going to fix myself a sandwich

Sarah(following Kyle): May be I should join you

Scene: The Kitchen-Sarah catches Kyle making a sandwich

Sarah(choked up): I am pregnant

Kyle(fixing himself a sandwich): I know

Sarah(crying): I'm afraid, Kyle, I don't what I am going to do

Kyle(pulling Sarah into an embrace): Come here, girlie, you need a hug

Sarah(still crying): I don't think that I can have this baby

Kyle: Don't worry, Sarah, everything will be alright

Sarah(sniffling): How can you be so sure?

Kyle(wiping a tear off of Sarah's face): I see beyond our circumstances

Sarah(still crying): I want to believe you, but I can't

Kyle: Our future is really bright, trust me. I will be with you every step of the way

Sarah(smiling): Thanks

Kyle(smiling at the sight of seeing Sarah smiling): You smiled, I call that progress

Sarah(kissing Kyle): I love you

Kyle(kissing Sarah): I love you too

Sarah(smiling): You will be such a wonderful father

Kyle(with a smirk): Thanks, you will be such a wonderful mother

Sarah: I feel as if I have been granted a second chance at life

Kyle: Definitely

Sarah: The birth will bring us even closer together

Kyle: The birth will be such a bloody hot mess

Sarah: I am not worried about the birth right now because I am trying to get through the first trimester of my pregnancy

Kyle(panicky): God forbid you may have a miscarriage

Sarah(with a sad tone in her voice): I don't want to think about it

Kyle(touching Sarah's stomach): I want this baby to be in my life forever

Sarah(admiring her developing baby bump): I am happy that you are starting to love him or her

Kyle: We are going to have a son, trust me

Sarah: What if we have a daughter?

Kyle: I don't care if the baby will be a boy or a girl. All I want is for you and the baby to be healthy.

Sarah(crying, she kisses and embraces Kyle): I love you so much

Kyle(smiling): I love you too

Scene: John's room

Sarah (knocking on the door): May I come into your room?

John (yelling from within his room): Yes

Sarah (walking into the room, she sits down on the bed): What are your thoughts concerning the baby? Please be honest with me.

John (exploring the internet on his laptop computer): Do you mean my replacement?

Sarah (choked up): I love you, you are irreplaceable

John (doubtful): I don't believe you

Sarah: Why not?!

John: You are pregnant, this is my swansong. This must be the thanks I get for ruining your life. I am not your number one priority anymore. Your actions have totally changed the future.

Sarah: I didn't plan this pregnancy, it just happened. I have fallen deeply in love with the baby. I expect for you to do the same thing.  
>John: OK, whatever<p>

Scene: Reality

Place: Chance's room

Situation: 15 year old Chance reacts to Kitty's death on 12-20-2026

Action: Sitting at his desk, Chance wraps up a birthday gift for Kitty

Sarah (stroking Chance's hair): Hey, what are you doing?

Chance: I am wrapping up a gift for Kitty

Sarah: Thats so sweet of you, Bambi

Chance: This gift is a surprise. Please don't tell Kitty.

Sarah (emotional, she sits down on the bed): I have heartbreaking news for you

Chance (anxious): Please tell me the truth no matter what

Sarah (crying): Your beloved sister, Kitty is dead. Kitty was involved in an airplane crash earlier today. Lightheaded, she slipped into a coma. She was immediately taken off life support.

(Heartbroken, Chance just cries in his mother's arms. Sarah's heart breaks for her son. She leaves him alone to share the news with John)

Place: Conference Room

(John is in the middle of discussing war plans with his advisers when Sarah shows up)

Sarah (crying, she runs into the room): JOHN!

John's advisers: Hello, Sarah

John (studying Sarah): Your heart is broken

Sarah (taking John's hand in hers): I need to talk to you. It is a family emergency. Can we discuss this matter somewhere privately?

John (escorting Sarah out of the door): Sure

Scene: The Hallway

Sarah (sobbing): Everything has changed. Your sister is dead.

John (heartbroken): When? How?

Sarah: Kitty was involved in an airplane crash. She lost consciousness immediately and slipped into a coma. Your dad disobeyed my orders concerning Kitty's life support. He had her taken off life support at the hospital ten minutes ago. Now we are left with nothingness, brokenness forever.

(Silent, John returns back to his meeting making Sarah worry about his mental and emotional well being. John feels bad for he never got to tell Kitty goodbye)

Scene: John's flashback

Date: 12-19-2026-One day before Kitty's death

(Wearing pajamas, Kitty (16 ongoing 17) walks into John's bedroom. She lays down on the bed beside John who is staring up into space)

Kitty: What are you thinking about?

John: The future

Kitty: What about the future intrigues you?

John: Death fascinates me. A storm is coming, I can't change my fate. I might not have a future.

Kitty: Life is just too short for us to think about death twenty four seven. I choose life always. I don't have a reason to live without hope. Eventually things will get better for us. We'll experience heaven on earth.

John: You love life right now because your birthday is tomorrow. Sorrow will come later on. Death becomes a reality for me when people start dying all around me. I guess we were all born to die in the end.

Kitty (walking out of John's room): Godspeed and good luck with everything

John (yelling behind Kitty): Goodnight

(Sleep overcomes John and he dreams about making love to Cameron)


	14. Lullaby for the heartbroken

Scene: Kitty's hospital room

Sarah(talking to Kitty's spirit): Sweetheart, the world is waiting for you. You need to open your eyes and embrace life.

Sydney (reading the test results): According to my test results, Kitty suffered from a brain aneurysm

Sarah and Kyle (shocked): A brain aneurysm?!

Sydney: Yes. Kitty will never be able to recover.

Sarah (begs Kitty): Please wake up and prove the doctors wrong

Lauren(to Sarah): Kitty can't hear you since she is in a coma. I hope you do know that, right?

Sarah: Kitty's spirit can hear me

Sydney: So what are you going to do about Kitty's life support?

Sarah: I want Kitty to remain on life support

Kyle(to Sarah): Sarah, we are better off letting Kitty go

Sarah(choked up): Why?

Kyle: If Kitty wakes up, she will not be the same person that we knew before the crash. She will endure a lot of hardships in her life. She is better off dead in my opinion.

Sarah(yelling): But Kitty is our daughter

Kyle: I will always love Kitty even in death

Sarah(crying): But it won't be the same thing as having her alive

Kyle: Life is all about making choices, sacrifices and decisions. It is full of love and pain, you need to get used to it.

Sarah(still crying): You know Kitty means a lot to me. Please don't kill our daughter.

Kyle: My heart can't go on this way forever. I have to let go for it is my time to let go.

Sarah(sobbing): The greatest times of my life have been spent with Kitty. Getting to know her has really been an adventure for me since she is the fruit of my womb. I don't understand why you want to take all of it away from me.

Kyle: Sometimes you need to learn to let go

Sarah: When you have everything that you ever wanted, you shouldn't throw it all away because you might never get it back.

Kyle(ordering Lauren): You can take Kitty off of life support

Lauren: Are you sure?

Sydney: Are you sure?

Kyle: Yes

Sarah(crying, she yells): Kyle...

Lauren(taking Kitty off of life support): Goodbye, my friend

Sydney(assisting Lauren in Killing Kitty): Rest in peace, my friend

Sarah(sobbing, she screams): Kitty..

Kyle(escorting Sarah out of the room): Its time for us to go now, Sarah

Scene: Sarah's flash back

Date: 4-21-2009

Situation: The Connors move into a new house hoping to get a fresh new start. Sarah reunites with Kaci and she introduces Kaci to Kyle.

Scene: The new house-The Connors are unpacking their things when the doorbell rings. Sarah answers the door and encounters Kaci.

Kaci(smiling): Hello Sarah

Sarah: Who has the baby?

Kaci: Trevor is taking care of the baby today

Sarah: Thats good

Kaci: I thank God for my baby daddy because he gives me time to relax

Sarah(ushering Kaci into the house): Kaci, welcome to my world

Kaci: I always knew that we would be reunited one of these days

Sarah: yeah

Kaci: You are very lucky because this house has been on the market for a very long time and noone has brought it recently.

Sarah: I guess that luck runs in my family

Kaci: Sarah, I missed you a lot when you moved out of the neighborhood. I wonder where have you been for all of this time?

Sarah: My job requires for me to move a lot

Kaci: Why have you decided to move back into the neighborhood?

Sarah: I decided to move back into the neighborhood because I missed you. Besides, I have come back home to start all over again. I am in need of a fresh new beginning.

Kaci: I understand

Sarah: Unlike my old house, I can actually breathe in this house without having anything to worry about.

Kaci: What was wrong with your old house?

Sarah: I feel sorry for anyone who is living in my old house right now because that house was surely haunted

Kaci(laughing): Really?

Sarah(laughing): Yes

(Kyle approaches Sarah and Kaci is lovestruck)

Kaci(to Kyle): Hey Sexy

Kyle(to Kaci): Missy, who are you?

Kaci: My name is Kaci and I am Sarah's best friend

Kyle: Kaci, my name is Kyle Reese and I am Sarah's boyfriend

Kaci(to Sarah): Sarah, your boyfriend is sexy

Sarah(laughing): I know

Kaci(begging Sarah): I know Kyle is your boyfriend, but can I date him?

Sarah(laughing): No

Kaci(laughing): At least I get to be Kyle's friend

Sarah: And thats what I fear the most

Kaci: I won't have sex with Kyle, you can trust me

Sarah(doubtful): I'll doubt it

Kyle(to Sarah): Its unfair for you to have your friends visit you and yet you don't allow my friends to visit me

Sarah: Kyle, I have made a new rule in which is your friends can visit you

Kyle(laughing): Thanks

Sarah: No problem, Kyle, I don't want you to be lonely for the rest of your life

Kaci(singing): Kyle and Sarah sitting in the tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, second comes marriage then comes the baby in the baby carriage.

Kyle(embarrassed, he blushes): Please stop it, Kaci, you are embarrassing me

Kaci(laughing): I am sorry

Sarah(to Kaci): Kaci, please forgive me if I done all of it backwards.

Kaci(confused): What do you mean?

Sarah: Kyle and me had sex before marriage in which resulted in John being born

Kaci(to Kyle): Are you John's father?

Kyle(with a smirk): I am indeed John's father

Kaci(shocked): thats impossible, Kyle, you are suppose to be dead

Kyle(laughing): I know, Kaci, its complicated

Sarah(kissing Kyle): I love you

Kyle(kissing Sarah): I love you too

Kaci(disgusted): Kyle and Sarah, please go get a room

Sarah(to Kaci): Lately, I have been really sick

Kaci(worried): Thats not good

Sarah: I think that it must be a bug or something

Kaci(choked up): I pray to God that it is not cancer

Sarah(holding Kyle's hand): I do hope so too

Kyle(touching Sarah's stomach): Sarah, maybe you are pregnant and you don't know it yet

Sarah(doubtful, she yells at Kyle): Please shut up

Kyle(whispering to Sarah): Hopefully, the house has a room for a nursery

Sarah(whispering to Kyle): I am trying to keep my pregnancy a secret from Kaci

Kyle(whispering): I thank you for explaining

Kaci(walking out of the front door): I think that I may need a drink so I am going back home

Sarah(pulling Kaci by the arm back into the house): Kaci, you are not going back home because you are going to help me to unpack

Kaci(laughing): OK, Sarah, whatever you say

(After Sarah and Kaci unpack the boxes, they spend their time talking to each other in the den. Kindhearted, Kyle walks into the den carrying a plate of chocolate chip cookies)

Kyle(setting the plate on the table): Hello, ladies, these delicious chocolate chip cookies are for y'all to eat

Sarah: Kyle, I hope you didn't poison the cookies

Kyle(laughing): Sarah, I know you know me better than that

Sarah(smiling): Well thanks anyway

Kyle(with a smirk): No Problem

Kaci(smiling): Yeah, Kyle, thank you for the cookies

Kyle(with a smirk): No Problem

Kaci: Kyle, you are surely a sexy and kindhearted man. I can't believe Sarah married you before I had a chance to marry you

Kyle(blushing): Yeah, Kaci, thanks for the compliment

Sarah(laughing): Aw...Kyle..you are blushing

Kyle: Sarah, I know how much that you love to have your own breathing space. I apologize for invading your personal space.

Sarah: Its ok, Kyle, you are hardly an inconvenience in my life

Kyle: Have you told Kaci about the you know what?

Sarah(blushing): Not yet

Kaci(curious): What do y'all have to tell me?

Sarah(touching her stomach): Kaci, I am pregnant

Kaci(embracing Sarah): Congratulations

Sarah(smiling at the thought of having a daughter): Thanks

Kaci: You will make such a wonderful mother

Sarah(squeezing Kyle's hand): I do hope so too

Kyle(kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah(to Kyle): I love you too


	15. Refuge

Scene: Sarah and Kyle's bedroom

Situation: Sarah is having an emotional breakdown after witnessing Kitty die

Sarah(crying as she uses her gun to shoot at Kyle ): Goddammit, Kyle, Kitty is dead. I hate you for killing our daughter.

Kyle(dodging Sarah's gun bullets): I am sorry

Sarah(throwing a lamp at Kyle): No, you are not sorry

Kyle(choked up): I hate seeing you in pain

Sarah(yelling as she throws another lamp at Kyle): You did this to me

Kyle(yelling): What the hell do you want from me?

Sarah(hysterical): I want you to bring her back to life

Kyle: I am sorry to say that I am not God

Sarah: You took Kitty out of this world. You are powerful enough to bring her back to me.

Kyle: Like I said before, I am not God

Sarah(yelling as she throws a lamp at him): Kyle, go to hell!

Kyle(hysterical, he yells): No, Sarah, you need to go to hell

Sarah: I want you to bring my little Princess back to me

Kyle: Kitty is dead, she is never coming back to us

Sarah: Kitty can't be dead, I refuse to believe she is dead

Kyle: Kitty is dead, you need to get used to it

Sarah: I never wanted Kitty to be taken off of life support. You are suppose to support my decision since I am your wife.

Kyle: I am very sorry for your loss

Sarah: You will never understand me because you have never been pregnant with a child

Kyle: I am not a woman, but I do know how painful it can be to lose a child

Sarah: You have no clue about how I feel so I don't need your sympathy

Kyle: I'm sorry..

Sarah(sobbing, she sits down on the bed): Today is suppose to be Kitty's seventeenth birthday. I never had a chance to tell Kitty that I loved her.

Kyle(wrapping his arms around Sarah): Her spirit knows it

(Derek enters the room without first knocking on the door. His presence makes the loss of a child even more unbearable for Sarah and Kyle)

Derek(referring to Sarah): Whats her problem?

Kyle(consoling a crying Sarah): She lost a child

Derek: I lost a child once

Kyle(shocked): Really?

Derek: Jesse had a miscarriage along time ago. I never knew she was pregnant until Cameron told me. I would've had a child if Jesse never died.

Kyle: I don't understand how your loss is suppose to help Sarah

Derek: I lost a child and she lost a child so doesn't that make us to be equal

Kyle(yelling): You have no idea about what we are going through so please shut up and leave us alone

Derek(walking out of the room): I know what it means to lose a life. I am very deeply sorry for your loss.

Kyle(encouraging Sarah): Just breathe, everything is going to be alright

Sarah(sobbing): What if it never gets better?

Kyle: Things will get better for us, trust me

Sarah(standing up, she places a kiss upon Kyle's head): I will see you around, love

(Broken beyond repair, Sarah then walks out of bedroom leaving behind Kyle in tears)

Scene: Sarah's flashback

Situation: Kyle discovers Sarah doesn't have cancer anymore on 1-1-10

Scene 1: Morning-The Connors' house-The den-Sarah walks into the den where she encounters Kyle who is cleaning his guns

Sarah(sitting down on the couch): I never knew you had guns

Kyle: There are a lot of things that you don't know about me

Sarah: Thats not good

Kyle: Why?

Sarah: You are suppose to tell me everything since we are now married

Kyle: Anyway, Sarah, what do you want from me today?

Sarah: OH its nothing

Kyle: I cherish everything that you tell me

Sarah(taking Kyle's hand in her hand): Well, Kyle, I don't have cancer anymore

Kyle(shocked): Are you serious?

Sarah: Yes

Kyle: Its about time that I had some good news in my life. I thank you for helping me to start off the new year with a positive attitude.

Sarah(crying): Happy new year to you, Kyle, I love you because your encouraging words have brought me back to life

Kyle(walking into the kitchen): I am making breakfast today

Scene 2: The Kitchen

Sarah(smiling): Happy new year to you, Sweetheart

Kyle(smiling): Happy new year to you as well

Sarah: This is the second time that I have seen you cooking

Kyle: When was the other time?

Sarah: The last time that you cooked was last year when I was pregnant with Kitty

Kyle: I can't believe that it has really been a year

Sarah: You should cook more often because I love the food that you make for me

Kyle(smiling): Well thanks, Sarah

Sarah: I can't believe that we have been together for a year

Kyle: Its not our wedding anniversary yet

Sarah: Everyday will be our anniversary for as long as we are married

Kyle(laughing): OK

Sarah: I am very serious, Kyle, I'm trying to make a point here

Kyle: What is the point that you are trying to get across to me?

Sarah: Don't save it all for Christmas Day meaning our wedding anniversary

Kyle: So do you expect for me to love you everyday?

Sarah(laughing): Yes

Kyle: Anyway, time is moving so fast that Kitty is almost one years old

Sarah(laughing): Yeah, Kyle, I know

Kyle: I am dreading the terrible twos when she will begin to have temper tantrums

Sarah: OH God, please have mercy on our souls

Kyle: Which one will give you trouble the most, raising a teenager or a two year old?

Sarah(laughing): They're one and the same

Kyle: Today is a very special day

Sarah: Why is today a special day?

Kyle: Today is the anniversary of you being cancer free

Sarah: That is correct, Reese

Kyle: So how are you feeling these days?

Sarah: I am great all thanks to you

Kyle: What do you suggest for us to do today?

Sarah: I can't think of anything at the moment

Kyle: I suggest for us to go to the park

Sarah: Why do you like to go to the park all of the time?

Kyle: I find peace every time that I go to the park

Sarah: OK, we can go to the park

Kyle: Are you sure?

Sarah: Yes

Kyle: Anyway, are you hungry?

Sarah(complaining): I am very hungry so please hurry up with cooking breakfast

Kyle: Breakfast is almost ready so you need to remain patient

Sarah(laughing): OK, I will remain patient

Kyle: You can continue to talk to me in the meantime

Sarah: I love you, Reese

Kyle: I love you too

Sarah: I thank you for everything that you have done for me over the past two years

Kyle(laughing): No problem, Sarah

Sarah: I must say that you are a better cook than me

Kyle: Really?

Sarah: Yes, I burn everything that I make for our family

Kyle: Thats untrue

Sarah: Really?

Kyle: I eat everything that you cook for me

Sarah(smiling): Well thanks

Kyle: Maybe I should teach you how to cook one of these days?

Sarah(laughing): Maybe, baby, I don't know

Kyle: I don't understand why you allow your pride to stop you from receiving help from others

Sarah: I want to help myself

Kyle: Sometimes even tough girls like you need help from time to time

Sarah: Kyle, I have always hated funny boys because they get on my nerves. Sometimes even funny boys like you need to learn to shut up.

Kyle(laughing): Sarah, I didn't mean to offend you

Sarah(laughing): I forgive you

Kyle: Do you still love me?

Sarah: Yes of course, I still love you, old pretty blue eyes

Kyle: I will always love you and I know you know its true

Sarah: To be kind, honest and true means you will always have my back and love me unconditionally.

Kyle: I already do that kind of stuff

Sarah: I am lucky to have you in my life. I am lucky to be stuck with you for the rest of my life because you know the real me.


	16. Eyes of Sorrow

Sorrowfully, Kyle, Sarah, Derek, Cameron and John sit in silence watching the sunset set over the horizon.

They are mourning over the loss of their dearly beloved deceased family member, Kitty Reese.

John holds a jar that contains his sister's ashes in his hands.

It is his job to spread her ashes all over the ocean since Sarah and Kyle are too emotional to do it.

"The sunset is really beautiful this evening. It reminds me of a sick and dying person such as Kitty whose life was filled with misfortune" a crying Sarah points out.

"Mom, Kitty betrayed us because she worked for skynet as a spy. She is better off dead in my opinion" John yells.

"John, I wonder who in the world made you to be God" angry, Sarah yells at John.

"Mom, you did" annoyed, John sighs.

"Nobody dies in vain, John, I don't remember ever giving you the right to decide who dies and who doesn't" Sarah shouts.

"I will miss Kitty because she was my best friend" Cameron breaks in.

"Kitty didn't deserve to die, she was my daughter" Kyle cries finally seeing the light.

"The world will be a less prettier place without Kitty alive" Derek points out.

"I am very deeply sorry for your loss" Cameron apologizes hoping to gain sympathy from Derek.

"Cameron, please shut up" an angry Derek yells at Cameron.

Unable to cope with the drama between his family members, a bitter John begins to spread Kitty's ashes all over the ocean.

He walks away from the beach and never once dares to look back.

Overcome with grief, his heart continues to grieve silently over the loss of his best friend snd little sister Kitty.

Meanwhile, John looks up at the sky hoping to his little sister smiling down on him from heaven.

Through crying, he learns to let Kitty go.

Her love for him is like the wind, he can't see it but he can feel it eventually allowing him to see the world through her eyes.

Scene: John's Flashback

Date: 12-20-2025

Scene: General John Connor's camp- Confrontational Room-

Situation: A teenage Kitty has broken the rules and John and Cameron are confronting her

John: Kitty, lately you have been neglecting your duties. My advisers are telling me that you are working for Skynet. I want to hear your side of the story

Kitty: John, I care about your thoughts so I desire for you to share with me your thoughts

John: I don't understand how my thoughts will impact your life

Kitty: I am whatever you label me to be

John(yelling): Kitty Riley Reese, I demand you to give me a goddamn straight answer or else

Kitty(choked up): John, will you kill me?

John: Kitty, you are my sister so I can't kill you. I will probably banish you to a deserted island where you won't have any friends to entertain you

Kitty: I know in your heart that you will kill me if I tell you the truth

John(choked up): Kitty, I swear to God that I will not kill you if you tell me the truth

Kitty(crying and screaming): John, I am working for Skynet

Cameron(pointing her gun at Kitty): Kitty, you betrayed John and me so you must die

Kitty(crying): Cameron, you are suppose to be my friend

Cameron: Kitty, I hate you and there is nothing you can do to change that

(Cameron then shoots Kitty and Kitty is instantly killed in which breaks John's heart)

John(crying as he shakes Kitty's body): General Kitty Riley Reese, please wake up

Cameron: John, Kitty is gone forever and you need to get use to it

John(yelling as he points his gun at Cameron): Cameron, please the shut the hell up. I will always hate you for killing Kitty

Cameron: Kitty worked for skynet; therefore she deserved to die because she betrayed us. The world wanted her gone and I honored the world's wishes by Killing her. Anyway, Kitty was a prophet so she prophesied her own death all along

John: Before Kitty died, she had just gotten out of the mental hospital where she had been in solitary confinement for a very long time. She promised me that she wouldn't act crazy anymore and I believed her. She didn't deserve to die because she was trying to be a good person and a better sister to me

Cameron: John, I know you know Kitty is better off dead. I suggest for us to forget about her and let her rest in peace forever

John(crying): I wish that I can go back to the beginning where everything was fireproof

Cameron(embracing John): I am very deeply sorry for your loss

John(angry, he yells at Cameron): Please shut up and leave me alone

Cameron(walking out of the room): OK

Kitty(barely conscious, she clings onto John and says): Take me to the hospital

John(wiping a tear from his eye): Ok

Scene: The hospital

Situation: Kitty is undergoing surgery at the hospital. Kyle, Sarah and John are in the lobby waiting for the surgery to be over

Sarah: I am bored

Kyle: I am bored too

John: Well, Kit's circumstance did bring us to the hospital in the first place.

Sarah: Well thanks, John for reminding me

John: We should show Kit some respect since she did save our lives once a long time ago

Sarah: Kit saved my life even before I was aware of her existence. She like you used Kyle as a messenger that constantly traveled back in time to see if I was ok. His visions of the future always helped me to get through the toughest times of my life. The times when I really loved him were when I was in jail and I had a bullet stuck in my leg sixteen years ago before Kitty was born.

Kyle(embracing Sarah): Wow, Sarah, I thank you for the praise

Sarah(crying): No problem, Reese, your life deserves to be appreciated since you are my hero


	17. Misfortunate

Scene: Sarah and Kyle's room

Situation: Depressed, Sarah has overdosed on some pills

(Kyle discovers Sarah lying unconsciously on the floor in the room. John walks in on a hysterical Kyle who is trying to revive Sarah)

Kyle(crying as he performs CPR on Sarah): Sarah, please wake up

John(panicky): Dad, whats wrong with mom?

Kyle: John, she accidentally overdosed on some pills

John(choked up): Is she dead?

Kyle(hysterical): She isn't dead, John, she is just asleep

John: So what are we going to do with her?

Kyle(yelling): You can call 911

John: ok

Kyle(yelling): Call 911 right now

(Frightened, John obediently calls 9ll on his cell phone. It doesn't take long for an ambulance to arrive at the house and to escort Sarah to the hospital where Kyle waits for her to come out of her coma)

Scene 2: The hospital-Sarah's hospital room-Sarah awakes from her coma

Sarah(delirious): Kyle, why am I in the hospital?

Kyle(choked up): You accidentally overdosed on some pills

Sarah: Do I have any brain damage?

Kyle(crying): Fortunately, Sarah, you don't have any brain damage. The doctors got the pills out of your system just in time before they had to pull the plug on you and announce you to be dead.

Sarah(crying): I miss my beloved Kitty

Kyle: I don't understand why you think killing yourself will solve all of your problems.

Sarah: I long to be dead like her

Kyle: I know you are taking the loss really hard because she was your one and only daughter

Sarah: Thats correct

Kyle: John loves you, never forget that

Sarah: You're right

Kyle: You need to stay alive for him

Sarah: Do you love me?

Kyle(crying, he kisses Sarah): Yes

Sarah(kissing Kyle): I love you too

Kyle: Kitty is gone, but never forgotten. She will continue to live on in our thoughts and memories.

Sarah: You're right

Scene: Sarah's flashback

Date: 12-13-2009

Scene: Baby Clothing Store

Situation: Kyle and a pregnant Sarah are buying clothes for kitty

Sarah: Kyle, do you remember when you were a baby?

Kyle: No, its all a blur to me

Sarah: Everything about my life is a blur to me except for judgment day

Kyle: I miss my mom and dad because they shaped me to be the kindhearted person that I am today. Its sad that John and my unborn daughter named Kitty will never be able to know their grandparents

Sarah: At least you still have me in your life

Kyle: Thats true

Sarah(looking at the list): OH My God, Kyle, this list is really long. I don't think we will have enough time to buy everything on the list before Kitty comes.

Kyle: Don't worry, Sarah, we will have enough time

Sarah(complaining): I am not superwoman

Kyle: Who said that you were not superwoman?

Sarah: John and Derek

Kyle: You shouldn't listen to them because they don't know what they are talking about most of the time

Sarah(looking at her huge stomach): Sometimes I feel as if I am going to explode

Kyle: You better not give birth in this store

Sarah(laughing): That would be quite a sight

Kyle: No, it wouldn't be quite a pretty sight

Sarah: At least I am not giving birth in the jungle

Kyle: Why did you give birth to John in the jungle?

Sarah: I was hiking in the jungle at the time when my water broke

Kyle: Are you serious?

Sarah(laughing): Yes

Kyle: What woman in her right mind would go hiking when she is pregnant?

Sarah(laughing): I know, Reese, I am crazy

Kyle: At least you didn't die in childbirth

Sarah(choked up): Thank God

Kyle(touching Sarah's stomach): Our baby is kicking as if it wants to come out of you

Sarah: OH yeah, it is definitely coming

Kyle(choked up): You are making me want to cry

Sarah: Why?

Kyle(crying): You're carrying my baby inside of you

Sarah(laughing): OK

Kyle: Sarah, I don't need you to tell me that I am a cry baby. I already know that I am a cry baby.

Sarah: Its ok for you to cry in front of me. I don't consider you to be a cry baby.

Kyle: I can say the same thing about you

Sarah: I don't cry that much out in public

Kyle: Sometimes you do get choked up

Sarah: I must say you are a very good observer

Kyle(embracing Sarah): I am here for you anytime you may need me

Sarah(choked up): I love you, Reese

Kyle(touching Sarah's hair): I love you too

Sarah(trying to change the subject): Anyway, let us get back to shopping

Kyle(laughing): Yes of course, love

Sarah(looking at a couple of dresses): I love all of the baby clothes in the store because I consider them to very stylish. I wish we can buy all of the clothes in the store

Kyle: We can't buy all of the baby clothes that are in the store because we have a budget. Plus, other expectant parents may need to buy some clothes for their babies

Sarah(laughing): Sarah, I thank you for explaining

Kyle (laughing): No Problem

(Joyfully, a Store Clerk approaches Sarah and Kyle hoping that she can help them)

Clerk(smiling): Do y'all need any help with finding anything in the store?

Sarah(smiling): No thanks

Kyle(with a smirk): No thanks, Ma'am

Clerk: Y'all look awful young to be teenage parents. Congratulations, anyway for staying together to raise your baby

Sarah: Ma'am, we are not teenagers

Clerk: I apologize for assuming y'all were teenagers

Kyle: Its ok, Ma'am, I forgive you

Clerk(walking away from Sarah and Kyle): God bless y'all and continue to have a great day


	18. Embrace

Scene: Sarah's flashback

Situation: Pre Kitty's birth. One morning Sarah makes breakfast for her family.

(Hungry, Kyle enters the kitchen looking for something to eat. Derek, John  
>and Cameron are already in the dining room eating their breakfast. In the<br>meantime, Kyle seduces Sarah who is still cooking some more pancakes)

Kyle(wrapping his arms around Sarah's waist): Good morning, beautiful girl

Sarah(with a smirk): Hey, sexy

Kyle(kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah(smiling): I love you, Kyle, you are such a great kisser

You're the one I want and its not just phase, you're the one I trust, our love is the real thing

Kyle(studying Sarah): You are glowing as brightly as the sun. I wonder whats up with the pregnancy glow?

Sarah: Its a thing called being in love with life. We are having a baby, can you believe it?

Kyle(with a smirk): No doubt

Kyle: You smile and the whole world smiles along with you. I like seeing you happy because you make me happy. Hopefully, you can remain this happy even after the birth of our child.

Sarah: I apologize for wearing your clothes. These days I am developing a little baby bump, therefore I can't fit into my clothes anymore.

Kyle(touching Sarah's stomach): You are hardly showing

Sarah(complaining): But I am getting fat in my opinion

Kyle: Anyway, I am hungry so where is my breakfast?

Sarah(giving Kyle a plate full of pancakes): Here is your breakfast, honey

Kyle(shocked): Pancakes?

Sarah(frowning, she crosses her arms): Baby, I made the pancakes out of love. Do you have a problem with eating my pancakes?

Kyle(laughing): no

Sarah(offended): So whats up with all of the hate?

Kyle: Why are you always making pancakes?

Sarah: They are the only thing that I know how to make

Kyle: I thank you for explaining

Sarah(laughing): No problem

Kyle: I thank you for making me breakfast today. Have you indulged in the fruits of your labor yet?

Sarah: No

Kyle: Why not?

Sarah: I am not hungry

Kyle: You are eating for two these days, remember?

Sarah(taking a sip of a sprite soda): I am feeling quite nauseous at the moment. Lately, I have been sick a lot because the baby hasn't been cooperating with me. It must be a bug or something. It can be anything, but cancer again.

Kyle: I wish that I can make all of it go away for you

Sarah: I blame all of it on morning sickness

Kyle(sympathetic): Poor Sarah, you never get a break

Sarah(nauseous, she runs out of the kitchen to use the bathroom upstairs): OH MY God, I think that I am going to be sick

Kyle(with a sad tone in his voice): Poor Sarah..

Scene: Kyle's flash forward

Scene 1: The Park-Picnic

Situation: Kyle and Sarah are having a picnic in the park on December 19, 2009. Kyle sings to Sarah God Only Knows by the Beach Boys. Sarah goes into false labor with Kitty in the park.

Sarah(complaining): I am bored

Kyle(taking his guitar out of its case): Its a good thing that I brought my guitar with me to the park

Sarah: I want you to sing me a song

Kyle(singing as he plays on his guitar): I may not always love you, but long as there are stars above you. You never need to doubt it, I'll make you so sure about it. God only knows what I'd be without you. If you should ever leave me though life would still go on, believe me. The world could show nothing to me so what good would living do me. God only knows what I'd be without you. God only knows what I'd be without you. If you should ever leave me, well, life would still go on, believe me. The world could show nothing to me so what good would living do me. God only knows what I'd be without you.

Sarah(crying out in pain as she touches her stomach): ouch

Kyle(panicky): Sarah, what is wrong with you?

Sarah: Kyle, the baby leaped within me at the sound of your beautiful singing

Kyle(with a smirk): Thats our girl

Sarah(still crying, she clings onto Kyle): Kyle, I am having a contraction

Kyle(fearful): Really?

Sarah(squeezing Kyle's hand tightly): Yes

Kyle(holding Sarah): Baby, you can lean on me

Sarah(laughing): Its over now

Kyle(laughing): Thank God

Sarah(crying, she grabs hold of Kyle again): Kyle, I am having another contraction

Kyle(looking at his watch): It seems the contractions are coming every five minutes

Sarah(yelling): We have to go to the hospital right now because I am in labor

Kyle(escorting Sarah to his truck): OK, girlie

Scene 2: The Hospital-Sarah's hospital room

The Obgyn(checking Sarah's cervix): Sarah, you are not fully dilated

Sarah(shocked): What?

The Obgyn: I said that you are not fully dilated

Sarah: But I have been experiencing some contractions

The Obgyn: I think that you had false labor

Sarah: Is that possible?

The Obgyn: Yes

Sarah: So how will I know if I am really in labor?

The Obgyn: Your water will break

Sarah(laughing): OK

Kyle(to Sarah): You can always get induced in order to get your labor started

Sarah(to Kyle): No, Kyle, I don't want to interfere with mother nature

Kyle(laughing): OK

The Obgyn(to Sarah): There is a possibility that your baby might be breached since it is over due

Sarah(fearful): Are you serious?

The Obgyn: Yes, but please don't worry

Sarah: Hopefully, my baby won't be breached

Kyle(holding Sarah's hand): Don't worry, Sarah, everything will be alright

Scene: The Kitchen

Situation: Kyle is cooking dinner when Sarah approaches him and kisses him)

Sarah(kissing Kyle): I love you

Kyle(assisting Sarah into a chair at the table): You need to take it easy in your condition

Sarah(with a sigh): You are right

Kyle(worried): Are you ok? is there anything that I can do for you?

Sarah: I thank you for your concerns, but I will be fine

Kyle(continuing on with cooking breakfast): The word fine doesn't exactly mean you are really fine

Sarah: I need someone to massage my big fat swollen feet. I can't see my feet anymore since I have become pregnant.

Kyle: Someone like who?

Sarah: You

Kyle: Why me?

Sarah: You're the baby daddy

Kyle(laughing): I know

Sarah: It is your responsibility to take care of me since I am pregnant with your baby

Kyle(laughing): I don't know about that

Sarah: I know you know I am right

Kyle: I am quite busy cooking dinner at the moment so I can't massage your feet

Sarah(frowning): But still I am your wife

Kyle(with a sigh, he washes his hands in the sink then dries them off with a towel): Alright, Sarah

Sarah(smiling): Thanks

Kyle(putting some baby oil on Sarah's feet): Are you happy now?

Sarah: Yes

Kyle: You are getting as big as our house and yet you are still beautiful

Sarah: We were always meant to have this baby from day one

Kyle: I could always use me some pregnant Sarah

Sarah(kissing Kyle): I love you

Kyle(with a smirk): I love you too

Sarah: My shoulders can use a good massage about right now

Kyle(massaging Sarah's shoulders): Your wish is my command

Sarah(smiling): Thanks

Kyle(returning back to cooking breakfast): No problem, sweetheart

Sarah: I don't understand why women have to go through so much when they are pregnant

Kyle: I don't know

Sarah(overcome with pain, she grabs hold of her tummy): AHA..AHA..AHA

Kyle(concerned, he stops cooking): Love, whats wrong with you?

Sarah: OH its nothing, I am just having false labor pains

Kyle: How can you be so sure?

Sarah: The doctor says I am not in labor, but I disagree with him. The doctor says I will really be in labor when my water breaks.

Kyle: You appear to be in labor to me

Sarah: I am getting tired of having these braxton hicks. I wish my water could break right now.

Kyle(talking to himself): I want this, it feels so right to me. It was definitely meant to be meaning us.

Sarah(messing around with a newly brought breast pump): I am going to breast feed the baby

Kyle(laughing): Really?

Sarah: Definitely

Kyle(looking at Sarah's breast): OH MY GOD, just look at that rack. It is the biggest one that I ever seen in my life.

Sarah(blushing, she laughs): I know

Kyle: We need a name for the baby

Sarah(touching her stomach, she speaks to the baby): Hello, Kitty

Kyle: Kitty, that name sounds cute and it suites our daughter very well

Sarah: The birth is weighing heavily on my mind these days, therefore I must prepare myself for the birth.

Kyle(giving Sarah a full plate of food): Here is your dinner, love

Sarah( feeling unwell, she leaves the kitchen): I am going upstairs to our room to take a nap

Kyle(wrapping up Sarah's plate in foil and putting it in the refrigerator): OK, honey, dream sweet dreams


	19. Maternal

Scene: Sarah's flashback

(Pre Kitty's birth. Sarah is going crazy because she has been on bed rest for a long time. Sarah is nine months pregnant at the time)

Scene: Sarah's room

Kyle(walking into the room): Hello, my beautiful pregnant wife

Sarah: Hello, my baby daddy

Kyle(sitting down at Sarah's bedside): How are you holding up, my love?

Sarah: There are monsters under the bed and in the closet

Kyle(looking for monsters underneath the bed): There aren't any monsters underneath the bed

Sarah: You should check the closet

Kyle(looking in the closet): There aren't any monsters in the closet

Sarah(staring up at the ceiling fan): The ceiling fan is talking to me

Kyle: What is the ceiling fan saying to you?

Sarah: I am God, come with me if you want to live forever

Kyle: Please forgive me if I send you back to the mental hospital

Sarah: Please excuse my crazy behavior, Kyle, my hormones are just driving me crazy as usual

Kyle(laughing): I understand

Sarah: I hate being on bed rest all of the time because I feel as if I am in prison

Kyle: You can blame all of it on the doctor because she ordered for you to be on bed rest.

Sarah: Why?

Kyle: Something bad might happen to the baby if you don't remain on bed rest

Sarah: Kyle, I am useless this way. I wish the baby could be born today because I want to be skinny and active again.

Kyle: You need to be patient

Sarah: What if I can't be patient?

Kyle(holding Sarah's hand): You will have the baby sooner than you expect, trust me

Sarah: What if the baby never comes and I remain pregnant forever?

Kyle: You will have to be induced then

Sarah: I trust you

Kyle: I thought you trusted noone

Sarah: Since I have become pregnant, things between us have changed forever. These days I am starting to open my heart up more to you.

Kyle: I thank you for trusting me with your life

Sarah: I thank you for always having my back

Kyle(kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah(smiling): I love you too

Scene: Kyle's flashback

Date: 11-12-2009

Scene: Birthing class

Situation: Kyle and Sarah are watching a woman give birth on TV in preparation for Kitty's birth

Kyle(disgusted):OH MY GOD, Sarah, I feel like vomiting right now

Sarah(laughing): Kyle, you need to man up

Kyle: I don't understand how something as big as a baby is suppose to come out of you

Sarah: I will push really hard for the baby to come out of me

Kyle(laughing): I thank you for explaining

Sarah(laughing): no problem

Kyle(whispering): Sarah, I am getting tired of watching women giving birth on tv

Sarah(whispering): Why?

Kyle(frightened): Its giving me goosebumps

Sarah: I wonder how you will react when I give birth to Kitty?

Kyle(laughing): I will probably faint or vomit

Sarah(annoyed): You are totally useless so please shut up

Kyle: You are a ticking time bomb that may explode at any second

Sarah(shocked): Excuse me, what?

Kyle(pleading): Sarah,please don't be mad at me. I am only just kidding around with you.

Sarah: ok, Kyle, I forgive you. You are a very cruel and yet a very funny man that can always make me laugh

Kyle(instructing Sarah): Take a deep breath in

(Obediently, Sarah takes a deep breath in)

Kyle(instructing Sarah): Now exhale

(Obediently, Sarah then exhales)

Kyle(kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah(wiping a tear away from her face): This will be my last pregnancy

Kyle: You must enjoy your pregnancy while it still lasts

Sarah(touching her stomach): I wonder what does the future have in store for this little one?

Kyle(looking through his childbirth instructional handbook): I am trying to stay in the present moment. The future can wait another day. By the way, all of these laboring exercises look really difficult to do.

Sarah(looking through her handbook): But still I am going to try them

Kyle: I feel sorry for every woman including you that has to go through labor then give birth

Sarah: Welcome to my world, Mr. sensitive

Kyle: I wish that I can make all of it go away for you

Sarah: I thank God for birthing classes. I have almost forgotten what it feels like to be in labor and to give birth.

Kyle: You can count on me to coach you through labor and the birth

Sarah(kissing Kyle): I love you

Kyle(with a smirk): I love you

Instructor (to the pregnant women): take a deep breath in then exhale

Kyle (to Sarah): take a deep breath in then exhale

(Obediently, Sarah takes a deep breath in then exhales. She leans against Kyle for support)

Kyle (with a smirk): Good job, girly

Sarah (smiling): Thanks

Kyle (wrapping his arms around Sarah's stomach): I love you especially when you are pregnant

Sarah (blushing): You're too sweet. You're too kind for words. I love you so much.

Kyle (holding Sarah's hand): I love you too

Instructor: Thats all for today, folks. You can go home now. I'll see you again next class time.

Kyle (escorting Sarah out of the classroom): Lets go home, love. I have a gift waiting for you there.

Sarah (excited): Bring it on

Scene: Outside-The Parking Lot

(Hand in hand, Sarah and Kyle walk toward their car. Sarah freezes for a moment feeling the baby move within her)

Kyle (concerned): Sarah, whats your problem? How may I help you?

Sarah: The baby just leaped within me

Kyle: Our precious little Kitty will make her big debut next month. IS there anything about giving birth that worries you?

Sarah (choked up): I fear I may die in childbirth

Kyle (touching Sarah's cheek): You are a warrior. You are a survivor. You will live forever.

Sarah (crying): A storm is coming, I can't change my fate. What if I lose my strength this time around? Tell me how I am suppose to breathe with no air?

Kyle (wiping a tear off of Sarah's face): I'll give you my strength. Please never let me go. Let my love revive you.

Sarah (kissing Kyle): I love you


	20. Baby Fever

Date: 12-25-09

Scene: The Connors' house-The Den

Situation: Crew Celebrate Christmas five days after Kitty's birth. Sarah is breast feeding Kitty in the den while Kyle, Derek, John and Cameron are opening up their gifts

Derek(disgusted): Sarah, I don't want to see your breasts. I can't believe that you have actually decided to breast feed Kitty in front of me

Sarah: At least I am wearing a shirt

Derek: But still..

Sarah(yelling): Derek, please shut up

Derek(yelling): No, you need to shut up

Kyle: Derek and Sarah, today is Christmas. I suggest for y'all to be kind and respectful to each other.

Sarah: Kyle, I thank you for explaining

Kyle(laughing): No problem, love

Derek: Kyle, I apologize for yelling at your wife

Kyle(embracing Derek): Its ok, Derek, I forgive you

John; Nothing in the world is better than spending Christmas at the Connors' house. There is always something interesting that is always going on.

Cameron(laughing): John, I totally agree with you

Sarah(looking down at Kitty who is sleeping in her arms): I love you so much, my blue eyed angel


	21. Escaping Eden

Scene:Sarah's flashback

Date: 12-24-2009

(Situation: Tired, Sarah is resting in the bed. Sarah has just returned home from the hospital where she gave birth to Kitty)

Kyle(sitting down at Sarah's bedside): How are you holding up, my love?

Sarah: My body is still very sore

Kyle(touching Sarah's hair): I expected for you to say that

Sarah: You should try pushing a nine pound baby out of you then let me know how you feel

All I wanted was you, all I wanted was you

Kyle: You tore a lot during the birth, remember?

Sarah: I remember I almost passed out

Kyle(with a sad tone in his voice): Poor Sarah..

Sarah: Whatever you do, please don't pity me because I am strong enough to overcome anything

Kyle(giving baby Kitty to Sarah to hold): By the way, I have a little visitor for you

Sarah(to baby Kitty): I love you, my precious angel

(Kitty cooes making Sarah and Kyle laugh)

Kyle: Kitty is truly a miracle

Sarah(smiling): You are right

Kyle: So what do you have to say now about giving birth?

Sarah: Our daughter was worth the pain of childbirth

Kyle(kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah(kissing Kyle): I love you too

Kyle(taking Kitty away from Sarah): Kitty has a dirty diaper so I will have to change her diaper

Sarah(laughing): OK, Mister Mom

Kyle: I am sorry for stealing your job

Sarah(still laughing): I forgive you

(Kyle kisses Sarah one more time then he takes Kitty to the nursery where he changes her dirty diaper)

Date: 12-25-2009

Scene: Sarah is walking around the neighborhood with Kyle in an attempt to lose some weight. Baby Kitty is sleeping in her stroller while Sarah and Kyle are doing their own thing.

Sarah: I can't believe that something as big as kitty came out of me

Kyle: Have your lady parts recovered yet?

Sarah(laughing): Sort of

Kyle: I can't wait until we can have sex again

Sarah: Please stay away from me because we make big babies

Kyle: But we make pretty babies

Sarah(laughing): You're right

Kyle(stopping in his tracks): Sarah, Kitty is crying

Sarah(getting Kitty out of her stroller): Come here, baby

(Sarah sings a song and Kitty cooes in which makes Kyle laugh)

Sarah(to Kyle): What is so funny?

Kyle(laughing): You

Sarah(putting Kitty back into her stroller): What is it about me that you find to be funny?

Kyle: Your sense of humor

Sarah: I expected you to say I am fat

Kyle: You are not fat

Sarah: But I have gained some weight

Kyle: You are still beautiful even if you have gained some weight

Sarah(smiling): Thanks

Kyle: I can be your trainer if you want me to

Sarah: I don't need your help to lose weight

Kyle: What if you gain even more weight?

Sarah: I'll doubt it

Kyle(shifting his focus back on Kitty): I love being a parent

Sarah(smiling): me too

Kyle: We should go to the park, Kitty would love the park

Sarah: You are right

Date: 2-12-2010

Scene:Sarah is walking through the park with Kyle while she is pushing Kitty's stroller

Sarah: The park is a very special place for me

Kyle: why?

Sarah: My water broke here when I was pregnant with Kitty over two months ago

Kyle(laughing): OH Yeah, Sarah, I remember

Sarah: I am starting to like coming to the park all thanks to you

Kyle: You're pretty and I am handsome, I think a cute couple such as us should stir things up once in a while

Sarah: Do you bring the baby bag with you?

Kyle(showing Sarah the bag): Yes, dear

Sarah(smiling): Well thanks

Kyle(sitting down on a bench): I am getting tired of walking

Sarah(sitting down beside Kyle on the bench): OK, we can stop walking

(All of a sudden Kitty starts crying and Kyle takes her out of her stroller)

Sarah(panicky): Kyle, what is the matter with Kitty?

Kyle(holding Kitty): Kitty is thirsty

Sarah(taking a bottle out of the baby bag): Then you should give her some milk to drink

Kyle(putting the bottle into Kitty's mouth): I was planning to do that

Sarah(with a sigh): Men and babies

Kyle(amused): What?

Sarah: I am going to start calling you mister mom

Kyle(laughing): Why?

Sarah: You are replacing me as Kitty's mom because she loves you more than me

Kyle(putting the bottle back into the baby bag): Thats untrue

Sarah: How can you be so sure?

Kyle(putting Kitty back into the stroller): She loves you too

Sarah: Only in my dreams

Kyle(holding Sarah's hand): Don't worry, Sarah, kit will learn to love you with time

Kyle(with a smirk): I love you and I hope you will love me forever

Sarah(smiling): I am forever yours

Kyle: I believe everything that I had to endure in the past prepared me to be your husband

Sarah: We might be the modern day Romeo and Juliet since we are star-crossed lovers

Kyle(laughing): I guess so

Sarah(embracing Kyle): I love you

Kyle(smiling): I love you too

Sarah: Tonight is going to be a different story because we will have to take care of Kitty

Kyle: So bring it on

Scene: The nursery-nighttime

Situation: Kyle and Sarah are staying up all night long to take care of Kitty

Kyle(walking into the room): I can't sleep

Sarah(holding a crying baby Kitty): Me either

Kyle: I blame all of it on the baby

Sarah(laughing): You're right

Kyle: Is it ever possible for her to be quiet?

Sarah: No

Kyle: Can I hold the baby?

Sarah(giving Kitty to Kyle to hold): Kitty is all yours

Kyle(singing to Kitty): Hush, little baby, don't say a word. Daddy is going to buy you a mockingbird. If that mockingbird doesn't sing then daddy will buy you a diamond ring.

(Kitty becomes quiet and Kyle carefully places her back in the crib)

Sarah(kissing Kyle): I love you

Kyle(kissing Sarah): I love you too

Sarah(looking down at Kitty who is sleeping in the crib): Goodnight, my little princess

Kyle: Please forgive me if I turn into mister mom

Sarah(laughing): Hello, Mr. Mom

Kyle: So you are now calling me ?

Sarah(laughing): Yes

Kyle: Whatever happened to the names, Kyle or Reese?

Sarah: I'm getting tired of those names

Kyle: Those names are apart of who I am

Sarah: Then you can keep those names

Kyle: Do you want to hold Kitty?

Sarah(fearful): She's fragile, I don't want to break her

Kyle(giving Kitty to Sarah to hold): She is unbreakable, you will not break her

Sarah(holding a crying Kitty in her arms): I don't understand why Kitty doesn't like me

Kyle(laughing): You're not singing to her

Sarah(complaining): I can't sing

Kyle: You can sing

Sarah(singing to Kitty): Hush, little baby, don't say a word. Momma is gonna buy you a mockingbird. If that mockingbird doesn't sing, momma is gonna buy you a diamond ring.

(All of a sudden, Kitty stops crying and Sarah carefully places her in the crib. Kyle kisses and embraces Sarah as a way to express his love for her)


	22. Rainbow

(Kitty celebrates her first birthday on 12-20-10)

(Kyle helps Sarah decorate the house for Kitty's birthday party while the rest of the gang are out of the house getting some more supplies for the party)

Kyle: You are extremely emotional today

Sarah(crying): I know I shouldn't be crying, but I can't stop crying. I wish I knew why I have been crying so much today.

Kyle: It probably feels as if it has been just yesterday that you had cancer and were pregnant with kitty

Sarah: Yeah, may be

Kyle: I can't believe five days from now it will be Christmas

Sarah: Yeah, thats really weird

Kyle: So are we going work out this thing concerning Kit's birthday and Christmas?

Sarah: What do you mean?

Kyle: Is she going to get all of her Christmas gifts on her birthday?

Sarah: No, she is going to get her Christmas gifts on Christmas

Kyle: I thank you for explaining

Sarah: No problem

Kyle: Along time ago, I used to be depressed every time wintertime came around because everything in my life would just go downhill. Since Kitty's birth last year, I now have something to look forward to every winter.

Sarah: Thats good to hear

Kyle: Yeah, I guess so

Sarah: Anyway, let us stop talking now and get back to decorating the house because it is almost party time

Kyle: OK

Scene: The dining room-birthday party-the cutting of the cake

Everyone(singing): Happy birthday to you, Kitty

(Kitty out the candles on their birthday cake. Amused, everyone laughs)

Kyle(using his camera to take a picture of Kitty): Smile and say cheese

(Obediently, Kitty smile and say cheese)

Kyle(pulling Sarah close to his body): Come over here, girlie

Sarah(kissing Kyle): I love you

Sarah(taking a bite of her cake): This cake is really good

Kyle(taking a bite into his cake): You made this cake, remember?

Sarah: I thank you for reminding me

Kyle: I wonder who in the world knew that we would have a daughter

Sarah(laughing): I don't know

Kyle(kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah(smiling): I love you too

Kyle: Merry Christmas

Sarah: Its not Christmas yet

Kyle: Kitty was our early Christmas present a year ago, remember?

Sarah(choked up): You are right

(The Connor Crew celebrates Christmas on Saturday, December 25, 2010 five days after the birthday party)

Scene: The Connors' House-den-They are gathered around the Christmas tree opening up Christmas gifts. An one year old Kitty learns how to walk for the first time

(Stumbling, Kitty falls down on the floor after making an attempt to walk. She cries capturing the attention of Sarah)

Sarah(helping Kitty off the ground): Please don't cry, kit, its going to be alright

(Kitty still continues to cry)

Sarah(singing as she holds Kitty in her arms): Shh..my pretty little baby..please go to sleep

Kyle(to Sarah): Sarah, whats wrong with Kitty?

Sarah(to Kyle): She fell on the floor

Kyle(sympathetic): OH my poor baby

Sarah(sitting down on the couch): Kitty was trying to walk

Kyle(amazed): Wow, thats quite an accomplishment

Sarah(laughing): Yeah, I know, Reese

John(to Sarah): Mom, what was I like a baby?

Sarah(laughing): You cried a lot

Cameron(to John): John, was I ever a baby?

John(to Cameron): Cam, you were never born

Cameron: I exist, therefore I must have a birthday

John: Cam, you don't have a birthday

Cameron: What am I any good for if I don't have a birthday?

John: You exist, therefore you must have a built day

Cameron: When was my built day?

John: Your built day was July 24, 2027

Cameron: According to my calculations, my birthday has passed

John: Everyday that you are alive is your birthday

Cameron(smiling): OK

John: Happy birthday, Cam

Cameron(smiling): Thank You

Derek(to Kyle): I predict it will be judgement day before Kitty can learn how to walk

Kyle(yelling at Derek): Derek, please shut up

Sarah(to Derek): I predict Kitty will learn how to walk before you can get married and have children

Derek(yelling at Sarah): Sarah, please shut up

Sarah(whispering to Kitty): All I want for Christmas is for you to walk

(Kitty cooes making Sarah and the rest of the gang laugh)


	23. You were born to make me happy

Scene: Cameron's flashback

Situation: The Connor Crew celebrates Easter on Sunday, April 24, 2011. Kitty is one years old at the time.

Scene: The Connors' House-The Back Yard-The gang are having an Easter egg hunt

Kitty(approaching Sarah): Mommy, I have found an egg

Sarah(smiling): Good job, thats my girl

Kitty(putting the egg into her basket): Hopefully, I can find some more eggs

Sarah(amused, she laughs): maybe

Kyle(approaching Sarah and Kitty): How are my favorite two girls in the whole wide world doing?

Sarah(smiling): We are fine

Kyle(with a smirk): Thats good

Kitty(to Kyle): Daddy, I have found an egg

Kyle(amused): Good job, thats my girl

Sarah(whispering to Kyle): I love you

Kyle(whispering to Sarah): I love you too

Kitty(walking toward Derek, John and Cameron who are still looking for eggs): How many eggs have you guys caught?

John(checking his basket): None

Kitty: Thats not good

Cameron(checking her basket): None

Kitty: Thats not good

Derek(to Kitty): Kit, you are very lucky to be a child

Kitty: Why?

Derek: You have people in your life to help you with things such as finding Easter eggs

Kitty(laughing): I guess so

Cameron(admiring Kitty's dress): Kit, you look pretty in your dress

Kitty(smiling, as she twirls in her dress): Thanks

John(admiring Kitty's smile): Nothing compares to the smile of a child

Derek(to John): I can't believe that Kitty is only one years old

John: It feels as if she was only just born yesterday

Cameron: I can't wait for the teenage years to come

John: Why?

Cameron: Kitty will finally become the legend that she was born to be when she becomes a teenager

Sarah(holding Kitty's hand, she leads Kitty away from Derek, John and Cameron): Please come with me, little one

Kitty(smiling): Mommy, I love you

Sarah(smiling): I love you too

Scene: Kitty's flash forward

Date: 12-23-2015

Scene: The beach

Situation: Sarah, Kyle and a six year old Kitty are at the beach building a sand castle

Kitty(giving Sarah some sea shells): Mommy, I want to put these sea shells on the castle

Sarah(putting the sea shells on the castle): These shells will look pretty on the castle

Kitty: Mommy, do princesses really do exist in real life?

Sarah(embracing Kitty): You are a princess, therefore princesses must really do exist in real life

Kitty(walking toward the water): I am going to find some more sea shells

Kyle(to Sarah): I love you with Kitty because you are so kind to her

Sarah: I never once imagined myself to be a such kindhearted person

Kyle: If you can make one person happy then you have made the whole entire world to be happy

Sarah(smiling): I guess so

Kyle: I can't imagine what our lives would've been like if Kitty never existed

Sarah(choked up): I probably would've had no life at all if Kitty never existed

Kyle: We would've still had John

Sarah(laughing): But he isn't a girl

Kyle(holding Sarah's hand): You are such a wonderful mother

Sarah(touching Kyle's hair): You are such a great dad

Kyle(walking away from Sarah toward the water): Sarah, I'll be right back

Sarah(laughing): ok

Kyle(watching Kitty swimming in the water): Hey, Missy, what do you think you're doing?

Kitty(smiling): Daddy, I'm swimming

Kyle: There are sharks in the ocean

Kitty(frightened, she walks out of the water): Daddy, are you serious?

Kyle(holding Kitty's hand, he leads her away from the water): Yes, sweetheart

Kitty(pouting, she sits down beside Sarah in the sand): I hate living in California

Sarah(amused, she laughs): Why?

Kitty(frowning): There are always earthquakes, forest fires and sharks in the ocean

Sarah: We're not leaving California anytime soon, therefore you must learn to live with it

Kitty: There were a lot of historic and tragic things that happened in the world before I was born. Sometimes I wonder why did God wait a very long time to create me.

Kyle: Kitty, there is a season and a time for everything. I assume God wanted to save the best thing for last meaning you.

Kitty: But I still don't understand why he decided to wait a long time to create me?

Sarah: Kit, you're here now so I don't understand how the events of the past affect your existence in the present time?

Kitty: The past holds the key to the future while the present remains only just a present

Sarah: You would've ruined the order of things if you were born a time earlier

Kitty: I bet there were a lot of things that needed to happen in order for me to be alive in the present time. I never want to forget about the sacrifices that were made for me.

Kyle(embracing Kitty): I want you, I have always wanted you to be in my life

Kitty(smiling): I love you, Daddy

Kyle(smiling): I love you too

Sarah(to Kitty): You were born to do great things, never forget that

Kitty(admiring the beauty of the sand castle): I am a princess that is living in my very own fairy tale

Kyle(putting some more sea shells on the castle): Dreams do come true, never forget that

Sarah(to Kyle and Kitty): I love you both so very much


	24. Off the record

(One day a five year old Kitty is full of questions. She walks into the kitchen where Sarah is baking some cookies)

Kitty(shouting): Mommy..mommy..mommy

Sarah(amused): Honey, what is it?

Kitty: I have some questions to ask you

Sarah: I'm all yours so ask me your questions

Kitty: Riley sounds like a boy's name. I don't understand why my middle name is Riley.

Sarah: Kit, Riley can also be a girl's name. John had a girlfriend named Riley Dawson before you were born. She was quite a hand full until the day that she died.

Kitty: How did Riley die?

Sarah: Riley was murdered

Kitty: Why was Riley murdered?

Sarah(laughing): Its complicated

Kitty: Why did you and dad decide to make my middle name to be Riley?

Sarah: We thought it was a pretty name at the time that we were expecting you

Kitty: Anyway, who is Charley Dixon?

Sarah(choked up): I used to be engaged to him before I married your dad

Kitty: I bet Charley was murdered as well

Sarah(still choked up): Thats correct

Kitty: I'm sorry for your loss

Sarah: Its ok, Kit

Kitty: Who do you love more, my dad or Charley Dixon?

Sarah(crying): Kit, I love your dad more than Charley. I wouldn't have you in my life if I didn't love your dad.

(Kyle enters the kitchen capturing the attention of Sarah and Kitty)

Kyle(wrapping his arms around Sarah): Sarah, why are you crying?

Sarah(crying): I was thinking about the past

Kyle: You know without me there wouldn't be..

Sarah(sobbing, she stutters): um mm..no..oh God..no

Kyle(wiping a tear off of Sarah's face): You are doing a great job as a mother, never forget that

Sarah: You are such a great dad, I have no complaints

Kitty: Mommy, can I help you with baking the cookies?

Sarah: Yes of course, sweetheart

Kitty(using a spoon to stir the batter): Stirring the batter is surely really hard work

Sarah: No, Kitty, it is not really that hard

Kitty(complaining): Mommy, my hands are getting tired

Sarah: Kit, please stop complaining and keep on stirring the batter

Kitty: I don't understand why you are making me do this

Sarah: You are not doing anything else

Kitty: I wonder how long will I have to keep on stirring?

Sarah: It depends on how long you will continue to complain

Kitty: Alright, Mom, I will stop complaining

Sarah: I thought you liked spending time with me

Kitty: I didn't know that it would involve working

Sarah: I feel it is about time for you to learn how to cook

Kitty: I am sorry if I have offended you in anyway

Sarah(pouring the batter onto a pan): Kitty, I forgive you. I thank you for your time because you have been such a huge help to me.

Kitty(complaining): I am hungry so when are you going to put the pan into the oven?

Sarah(putting the pan into the oven): Right now

Kitty: When will the cookies be ready for me to eat?

Sarah(setting the timer and temperature of the oven): Please be patient, honey, the cookies won't take long to cook

Kitty(hearing thunder outside, she screams): A storm is coming

Sarah(assuring Kitty): Don't worry, I will protect you

( Frightened, Kitty runs into the den where Kyle is watching some old home movies. Sarah follows behind Kitty)

Kitty(screaming at the sound of thunderstorms): AHA..AHA..AHA

Kyle(placing Kitty upon his lap): Whats on your mind, girlie?

Kitty(frightened, she complains): Thunderstorms

Kyle(amused): What about them?

Kitty(clinging onto Kyle): I'm scared, daddy

Kyle(touching Kitty's hair): OH MY Poor Baby

Kitty(sitting down in Kyle's lap): Daddy, can I sit in your lap?

Kyle(holding onto Kitty very tightly): Yes of course, sweetheart

Kitty: I can't sleep

Sarah(to Kitty): Thats not good

Kyle(with a sigh): children

Sarah(to Kyle): What about them?

Kyle: They are always afraid of something

Sarah(placing Kitty on her lap): Don't worry, Kit, I will keep you safe

Kitty(clinging onto Sarah): Mommy, what if the world ends tonight?

Sarah(holding Kitty very tightly): You will always have me

Kyle(looking at a much younger Sarah on the television screen): Who is that woman on the television screen?

Sarah(smiling): Thats me

Kyle(shocked): Really?

Sarah: Yes

Kyle: You still look the same to me

Sarah: Thats good

Kyle(looking at the tv screen): OH MY GOD, who is that young man on the tv?

Sarah(to Kyle): Thats you

Kyle(laughing): I know, Sarah

Sarah: You still look the same to me after all of these years

Kyle(with a smirk): Well thanks

Kitty(looking at the TV screen): John was just adorable as a baby

Sarah(choked up): I miss those days

Kitty(still looking at the TV screen): I see John, but I don't see me

Kyle(to Kitty): Kit, you weren't born yet

Kitty: Daddy, I thank you for explaining


	25. Unshaken

(Eight year old Kitty is having a bad day)

Scene 1: School

Teacher(approaching Kitty's desk): Sweetheart, it is not normal for you not to do your classwork. Is everything alright with you?

Kitty(choked up): I am fine

Teacher(concerned): Do you want to talk about whatever is bothering you?

Kitty(still choked up): I don't want to talk about it

Teacher(walking away from Kitty): ok

(Unable to control her emotions, Kitty starts crying and Cameron approaches Kitty)

Kitty(whispering to Cameron): Cam, I want to go home

Cameron(whispering): You can't go back home

Kitty(whining): Why?

Cameron: Your parents think you will be safe here at school

Kitty(crying, she runs out of the classroom): I don't care, Cam, I miss my mommy and daddy

Teacher(to Cameron): Cameron, do you know whats going on with Kitty?

Cameron(to the teacher): Please excuse my sister's rude behavior, she has been through a lot

(Scene 2: The Connors' House-Sarah's room-With Cameron walking behind her, Kitty runs into the room where she encounters Kyle, Derek and John taking turns bandaging up Sarah's gunshot wounds)

Sarah(shocked, she exclaims): Kitty Riley Reese

Kitty(placing a kiss on Sarah's cheek): Mommy, I love you

Sarah(yelling at Cameron): Cameron, it was your job to take Kitty to school

Cameron(to Sarah): I did take Kitty to school, but she wanted to comeback home to be with you and Kyle

Sarah(yelling at Cameron): Cameron, I want you to take Kitty back to school

Kitty(to Sarah): Mommy, why do I need to go back to school?

Sarah(showing Kitty her wounds): Sweetheart, I don't want you to see me like this

Kitty(complaining): Mommy, I want to be with you so you should let me stay home

Sarah(with a sigh): Alright, baby

Kyle(to Kitty): Don't worry, Kit, your mom will feel better soon

Kitty(choked up): Daddy, why does mommy have to get hurt all of the time?

Sarah(to Kitty): Honey, its my job to protect you and John

Kitty(crying): Mommy, I don't like seeing you hurt

Kyle(to Cameron): Cam, can you please take Kitty out of the room?

Cameron(escorting Kitty out of the room): OK

Kyle(to Cameron): Thanks

Cameron(holding Kitty's hand, she walks out of the room): No problem, Kyle

(Unable to cope with Sarah's injuries, Derek and John follow Cameron and Kitty out of the room. They watch a movie downstairs in the den while Kyle is stuck upstairs with Sarah)

Scene 3: Sarah's room-Kyle and Sarah

Kyle(giving Sarah a massage): Sarah, how are you feeling?

Sarah(choked up): I am still in pain

Kyle: You have been in even more worse situations than this current one that you are in right now

Sarah(laughing): Like childbirth?

Kyle(laughing): Yeah, I guess so

Sarah(crying): I am going to die

Kyle(choked up): It won't be the first time

Sarah: I have some more scars on my body that you can't see

Kyle(curious): Where are they?

Sarah: I have scars on my heart

Kyle(crying): Thats so sad to hear

Sarah(laughing): At least I am not having a heart attack

Kyle: When will it ever get better for us?

Sarah: It will never get better for us

Kyle: Why not?

Sarah: This is our lives, you need to get used to it

Kyle(touching Sarah's wounds): At least you are not the only one in the world to suffer

Sarah(kissing Kyle): I love you

Kyle(studying Sarah): You look tired, you need to rest

Sarah(closing her eyes, she prepares herself to take a nap): I am indeed tired so I am going to take a nap right now

Kyle: ok

(Sarah has a nightmare about Kitty getting ran over by a car while she is riding her bike around the neighborhood)

Scene: Sarah's dream

Scene 1: Sarah approaches Kitty at the front door who is about to go outside to ride her bike

Sarah: Where do you think you are going, young lady?

Kitty(adjusting her helmet): Mommy, I am going to ride my bike around the neighborhood

Sarah(opening the front door for Kitty): OK, I will talk to you later

Kitty(closing the door behind her): OK, goodbye

Sarah(yelling behind Kitty): I love you

Scene 2: The Kitchen-An emotional Kyle who is bearing bad news encounters Sarah cooking dinner

Sarah(worried): Kyle, whats wrong?

Kyle(choked up, he stutters): Kitty has been hit by a car

Sarah: Really?

Kyle(crying): Yes

Sarah(yelling as she follows Kyle outside): OH MY GOD

-Scene 3: Outside-Bleeding, a severely wounded kitty lying down on the ground

Sarah(holding Kitty's body): Kyle, do you know how the accident happened?

Kyle: Yes, Sarah, I had just parked my truck in the drive way when the accident happened. The driver of the car was texting on his cellphone so he didn't see Kitty riding on her bicyle. Immediately after Kitty was hit, the driver left the crime scene out of fear that he may go to jail.

Sarah(angry, she curses): Goddammit

Kitty(barely conscious, she starts coughing up blood): Mommy..Mommy..Mommy

Sarah(crying, she begs Kitty): Baby, please stay with me

Kitty(closing her eyes): I'm sorry

Sarah(still crying, she begs Kitty again): Baby, please stay with me

kyle(getting out his cellphone in preparation to call 911): I am going to call 911

Sarah(sobbing): OK

Scene 4: The Hospital-Sarah and Kyle are waiting in the lobby for Kitty to be done with her surgery

Sarah(choked up): Its all my fault

Kyle: How so?

Sarah(still choked up): I didn't watch over Kitty when she was riding her bicycle around the neighborhood

Kyle: Its not your fault no matter what

Sarah(crying): Kyle, I am such a terrible mother. I deserve to go to jail for putting my child in harm's way.

Kyle(holding Sarah's hand): Don't worry, Sarah, Kitty will be alright

Sarah(still crying): How can you be so sure?

Kyle: I have faith

Sarah(sobbing): I can't live with myself if Kitty dies

Kyle(wiping a tear off of Sarah's face): Kitty isn't going to die

Sarah(sniffling): I wish that I can believe you with all of my heart

(Sarah's dream ends)

(Scene: Reality-Sarah's room-Sarah and Kyle are peacefully sleeping in the bed until the sound of Sarah's crying awakes Kyle)

Kyle(wiping a tear off of Sarah's face): Hey, what is the matter with you?

Sarah(crying): I had a nightmare about Kitty getting ran over by a car

Kyle(fearful): Hopefully, your dream won't come true

Sarah: I suggest for us to keep a close eye on Kitty

Kyle: No, I don't want Kitty to consider me to be an overly protective parent

Sarah: Technically speaking, we are in charge of Kitty since she is a child

Kyle(laughing): You are right

Sarah: I wonder whenever will I stop having nightmares?

Kyle: You will stop having nightmares when you discover inner peace

Sarah: I'll doubt it

Kyle(kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah(kissing Kyle): I love you too

(The next day Kyle and Sarah attend a parent teacher meeting at Kitty's school. The meeting with the teacher makes Kyle and Sarah decide to not allow Kitty to attend school anymore

Scene 1: Classroom

Teacher: Lately, Kitty hasn't been doing her classwork

Sarah(shocked): Really?

Teacher: Yes

Kyle: So what?

Teacher: I wonder is everything alright with her at home?

Sarah: What kitty does at home is none of your business

Teacher: Everyday Kitty comes to school crying and she has bruises all over her body. I hope that she is not getting abused at home.

Kyle: I assure you that she isn't getting abused at home

Teacher: I don't understand why she has bruises all over her body if she isn't being abused at home

Sarah: My family and me are fighting in a war so everyone including me has bruises

Teacher: Are you serious?

Sarah: Yes

Teacher: Mrs. Reese, you are crazy so it must be true what my students say about you

Sarah(curious): What do your students think about me?

Teacher: They think that you are crazy because you have been in the mental hospital

Sarah: How do they know that for sure?

Teacher: They watched the news when you were arrested along time ago

Sarah(offended, she yells): I am not crazy

Teacher: You appear to be crazy to me

Sarah(still yelling): I am not crazy

Kyle(to Sarah): Sarah, please calm down before you get arrested again

Sarah(laughing): OK

Teacher: Anyway, I think you should talk to Kitty

Kyle: My wife and I were already planning to do that

Teacher: Thats good

Sarah: What else do you want to tell my husband and me?

Teacher: Kitty will be better off being put into some special classes in my opinion

Kyle: What are special classes?

Teacher: Special classes are made for special students like Kitty who have a learning disability

Sarah(yelling): So are you saying my daughter is mentally retarded?

Teacher: No, I am just saying she may some more extra help with her classwork

Kyle: I thank you for your advice

Teacher: You are welcome

Sarah(crying, she walks out of the room): I have had enough of this crap

Kyle(following behind Sarah): Don't worry, Sarah

(Scene 2: The Connors' house-the den- Kyle and Sarah are talking to Kitty)

Sarah: Kit, your dad and I have decided that you are not going to school anymore

Kitty(shocked): Why not?

Sarah: We don't want you to bring anymore attention to our family

Kitty: How am I bringing attention to our family?

Sarah: You are being a crybaby at school and your peers can see all of the bruises on your body

Kitty(complaining): How will I be able to contact my friends?

Kyle: You can talk to them over the phone

Kitty: What will I do with my life if I can't go to school?

Sarah: You will still be able to carry on with your learning at home. Your dad and I will be your teachers so you won't have to worry about being bullied

Kitty(laughing): OK

Kyle(embracing Kitty): I love you, kit

Kitty(smiling): Dad, I love you too

Kyle(touching Kitty's face): You're very smart girl, never forget that

Kitty(laughing): ok, whatever you say

Kyle(choked up): I mean it from my heart

Kitty(embracing): I love you, mommy

Sarah(crying): Kit, I love you too

Kitty(trying to change the subject): I want a hair cut

Sarah: I will cut your hair, sweetheart

Kitty: Thanks

Sarah: No problem

Scene: The bathroom-Sarah is cutting Kitty's hair

Kitty: I never knew you could cut hair

Sarah: I used to be a hairstylist in my past life

Kitty: really?

Sarah: Yes

Kitty: Why did you stop being a hairstylist?

Sarah: I lost interest in cutting and braiding hair. Besides, I never had any time to be a hairstylist since I was always on the run.

Kitty: Mommy, I like you better with long hair. It is weird for me to see you with short hair because I have grown accustom to seeing you with long hair.

Sarah: I will keep my hair short no matter what you say

Kitty: I am nothing without my long hair

Sarah: But its summer and you need a new hair style

Kitty: I don't know what I am going to do without my long hair

Sarah: Your hair will grow back with time, trust me

Kitty(laughing): I guess so

Sarah: You need to remain still because I don't want to cut you with the razor

Kitty: ok

Sarah: Thanks

Kitty: I want to die my hair

Sarah: You are not allowed to die your hair until you are sixteen

Kitty: What if I can't wait until I am sixteen?

Sarah: Then you are grounded for life

Kitty: Are you done cutting my hair yet?

Sarah(giving Kitty a mirror): How do you like your hairstyle?

Kitty(looking into the mirror): My hairstyle makes me look like a boy and yet I love it

Sarah: You look like Tinkerbell in my opinion

Kitty(laughing): Thanks

Sarah: You look beautiful to me

Kitty: You have to say that because I am your daughter

Sarah: You are becoming a legend in your own right. You are very intelligent, never forget that.

Year: 2017

Situation: Sarah and Kyle discover eight year old Kitty has Dyslexia.

Scene: Psychologist office

Situation: Sarah and Kyle discover Kitty has Dyslexia

Psychologist: Kitty has Dyslexia

Sarah (offended, she jumps out of her chair and yells): Hell no..you have the wrong kid. My daughter is not mentally retarded.

Kyle (begging Sarah): Please sit down and listen to the psychologist before you get arrested

Sarah (sits down in her chair): OK

Psychologist: Dyslexia is the inability to read or comprehend visual and auditory information

Kyle: How can you be sure that Kitty has Dyslexia?

Psychologist: Kitty's test results prove she needs to be placed into special classes

(Heartbroken, Sarah runs out of the room crying. Kyle meets her in the hallway)

Sarah (crying): Kitty has dyslexia and its all my fault

Kyle (embracing Sarah): Its nobody's fault especially yours.

Sarah: If I hadn't dropped out of college, we wouldn't be in this position right now. If only I had breastfed Kitty more...If only I had read to her more...then dyslexia wouldn't be a problem.

Kyle (assuring Sarah): You did nothing wrong so stop blaming yourself. Kitty will overcome this thing known as dyslexia.


	26. Genius

Scene: Derek's flashback

situation: The Connor Crew discover a new safe house that contains money in it. The money is locked up in a box in which creates tension between them. Under fire, the building is falling apart piece by piece all around them.

Derek(walking toward the front door): We have to leave now because the building is on fire

Sarah(trying to open the box): I don't care, I want the money that is inside the box

Kyle(yelling at Sarah): Listen to me, we have to leave because the building is on fire

Sarah(yelling at Kyle): I am not leaving this place until I get my money

Kyle(to Sarah): Its just money, Sarah, its nothing of importance to us

Sarah(to Kyle): But its everything to me

Kyle(to Derek): Derek, I am staying with Sarah

Derek: Kyle, I am not going to leave you

Kyle(laughing): ok

Sarah(to Cameron): Tin Miss, do you know the combination that will help me to unlock the box?

Cameron(to Sarah): No

Sarah(yelling at Cameron): Please shut up, Cameron, you are totally useless

John(to Sarah): Mom, what were you going to use the money for?

Sarah(to John): I was going to use the money to send you and Kitty to college

John(laughing): ok

Kitty(giving Sarah a key): Mommy, I found a key that you can use to open the box

Sarah(surprised): I can't believe that I could've used a key all along

Kitty: I found the key on the floor

Sarah(embracing Kitty): Little girl, you have just made my day

Kitty: Mommy, what do I get in return for helping you?

Sarah(laughing): Nothing

Kitty(complaining): Why not?

Sarah(using the key to open the box): Kit, I am going to stop giving you a lot of gifts because you are becoming a very spoiled child

Kitty(yelling): Mommy, I am not a spoiled child

Sarah(getting the money out the box): Kit, I don't have time for your temper tantrum

Kitty(choked up): I'm sorry, mommy

Sarah(laughing): I forgive you, kit

(One one by one, the crew quickly carries stacks of money outside to their cars that are parked in the parking lot. The building completely dissolves just as when they are heading back home)

Scene: Sarah's flashback

Date: 7-4-2009

Situation: Sarah experiences complications in her pregnancy with Kitty on her wedding day. Sarah is only just four months pregnant at the time.

Scene 1: The church- wedding reception

(A newlywed Kyle and Sarah are slow dancing on the dance floor)

Sarah(clinging onto Kyle): Today I feel like a princess all thanks to you.

Kyle(twirling Sarah, he admires her beauty): You are a goddess

Sarah(smiling): Thanks

Kyle(kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah(still smiling, she blushes): I love you too

Kyle(concerned, he touches Sarah's stomach): How are you feeling? Is there anything I can do for you?

Sarah (lying): I am fine

Kyle (studying Sarah): I don't believe you

Sarah (escorting Kyle over to the cake table): I am hungry, let us cut the cake

Kyle (cutting Sarah a slice of the cake): This slice of cake is for you, sweetheart

Sarah(feeling unwell, she grabs hold of her stomach and whispers to Kyle): My tummy is hurting me, something is wrong with the baby.

Kyle (squeezing Sarah's hand): Alright, I will take you to the hospital

Scene 2: The hospital-Obgyn office

Obgyn (placing a fetal heart monitor on Sarah's stomach): I am searching for a heartbeat

Sarah (praying): OH GOD, please let there be a heartbeat

Kyle (assuring Sarah): The doctor will find a heartbeat

Sarah (to the doctor): Have you found a heartbeat yet?

Obgyn: Yes

Kyle: Thank God

Sarah: So is everything alright with the baby?

Obgyn(showing Kyle and Sarah an ultrasound of the baby): I have found no traces of any abnormalities. The baby is still alive and making good progress with its weight.

Kyle: Thank God

Obgyn (giving Sarah a bunch of prescription prenatal pills): You can take these prenatal pills whenever the pain returns

Sarah: ok

Scene 3: Later on that day-the honeymoon-a hotel somewhere in Los Angelos

Sarah (taking off her wedding dress): I am in the mood for some TLC about right now

Kyle(helping Sarah to undress herself): We can't make love, you are pregnant

Sarah(frowning): Why not?

Kyle: Complications might occur in your pregnancy

Sarah (lying down on the bed): Come on, we are on our honey moon. We won't cause any harm to the baby.

Kyle (getting on top of Sarah's body): You're right, it wouldn't hurt to make love

Sarah (changing places with Kyle): I am better off being on top of you

Kyle (amused, he laughs): Yeah

Sarah (nauseous, she runs into the bathroom): Excuse me..

Kyle (concerned, he follows Sarah into the bathroom): What is the matter with you?

Sarah (in between vomiting in the toilet): I have cancer, remember?

Kyle (becoming emotional at thought of losing Sarah and the baby due to cancer): I can't imagine myself living in the world without you

Sarah (crying, she embraces Kyle): I will win my battle against cancer, this is my promise to you


	27. Ruins of a life gone wrong

Scene: John's flashback

Situation: A nine year old Kitty discovers she has dyslexia

Place: The Connors' House-The Kitchen-John who making a sandwich is getting on Kitty's nerves

Kitty (yelling): John, you are stupid

John(laughing): Kitty, you are mentally retarded

Kitty(choked up): John, what do you mean by that I am mentally retarded?

John: Being mentally retarded means you are incapable of being smart and successful because you have a disability

Kitty(crying as she sings): I am a failure..I am a failure..I am a failure

(kyle walks into the kitchen and crying Kitty runs into his arms)

Kyle: Baby, why are you crying?

Kitty: Daddy, I am mentally retarded

Kyle: Sweetheart, who told you were mentally retarded?

Kitty: Daddy, John told me that I am mentally retarded

(Kyle gives John a mean stare)

Kyle(yelling): John, you should be ashamed of yourself for telling Kitty that she is mentally retarded

John: Dad, I know you know its true because lately her brain has been acting slow

Kyle: Just because Kitty is enrolled in special classes in school, it doesn't mean she will never be successful

Kitty: Daddy, what are special classes?

Kyle: Sweetheart, special classes are classes that are designed to help gifted students like you

Kitty: Daddy, what are gifted students?

Kyle: Kitty, gifted students are students that have learning disabilities

Kitty: So do I have a learning disability?

Kyle(embracing Kitty): Kitty, you do have dyslexia, but I will always love you

(Sarah enters the kitchen and Kitty embraces her)

Sarah(smiling): Hello, love, whats on your mind?

Kitty: Mommy, guess what I just discovered about myself

Sarah: Sweetheart, I don't know so I need you to tell me

Kitty(choked up): I have a learning disability called dyslexia

(Skeptical, Sarah gives a mean stare to Kyle and John)

Sarah: I want to know who in the world told Kitty that she has dyslexia

Kyle: Sarah, I told Kitty that she has dyslexia

Sarah: Kyle, you are not suppose to tell a child such as Kitty that kind of stuff

Kyle: Sarah, John told Kitty that she was mentally retarded

Sarah(yelling at John): John, I can't believe you did that

John: I was just only kidding around with her

Sarah: I don't believe you

John: I think it is about time that you and Dad told Kitty that she has a disability so she can quit thinking she is normal

Sarah: Congratulations, she finally knows the truth all thanks to your big fat mouth

Kitty(shocked): Sometimes I thought that I was dumb because I kept on making careless stupid mistakes. It never cross my mind that I may actually be mentally retarded all along

Sarah(crying as she embraces Kitty): Kitty, I will always love you and there is nothing you can do that will ever change it

John(embracing Kitty): I'm sorry

Kitty(sniffling): I forgive you, John

Year: 2026

Scene 1: Learning Center-The Game Room

Situation: John and Kitty (16 ongoing 17) are playing Chess

Kitty: John, I don't know how to play chess. Can you please explain how to play the game?

John (giving Kitty the game instructions): Here are the game instructions. You can read them.

Kitty (giving John back the instructions): John, you know I am dyslexic. I have a hard time reading.

John (putting the game instructions into his pocket): It is your loss

Kitty: What do you mean?

John (making a move on the chessboard): Checkmate!

Kitty (confused): I am lost, what happened?

John: I won the game, retard

(The word retard breaks Kitty's heart. Crying, Kitty runs out into the hallway with the sound of laughter following behind her. Sympathetic, John chases after Kitty out of the building)

Scene: The Parking Lot

John (pulling Kitty close to him): What the hell?

Kitty (crying): My heart is broken. You broke my heart.

John: Your brain is slow so why should I apologize?

Kitty (sobbing): You are suppose to love me because I am your sister

John: I will love you if you get your brain fixed

Kitty (still emotional): I know my brain acts slow sometimes. I didn't choose to be born this way.

(Speechless, John walks back toward the building. A bullet appears out of nowhere and hits Kitty in the stomach. John notices Kitty laying down in a puddle of blood and rushes to her aid)

Scene: The House

(Unconscious, Kitty is laying down on the kitchen table bleeding. Her condition reminds Derek of his past ordeal (Episodes: Queen's Gambit and Dungeons and Dragons)

Sarah (emotional, she shakes Kitty): Please wake up

Cameron: She's not waking up

John: Kitty has a bullet inside her stomach. However are we going to get the bullet out?

Kyle: We can take her to the hospital

Cameron: No, going to the hospital won't help

Derek: I don't understand how you get a bullet out of me, but you can't save Kitty

John: Its complicated

Sarah (crying, she clings onto Kyle): I miss my daughter. I would give up anything to have those pretty blue eyes smile at me again.

Kitty (opening her eyes, she calls out for Sarah): Mom...Mommy...Momma...Mother

Sarah (rushing to Kitty's side): Thank God, you are alive

Cameron and Kyle: WOW

Derek and John: What the hell?

Kitty (to Sarah): Mommy, I have a bullet inside my stomach. Please get it out.

Sarah (to anyone): Please help my daughter

(Miraculously, everyone works together to help Kitty and the bullet does come out)

Scene: Kitty's bedroom

(Kitty rests in the bed reading a bible. Kitty has dyslexia, but she doesn't allow it to interfere with learning God's word. Heavyhearted, John enters the room carrying a big burden upon his shoulders)

John (sitting down on the bed): Do you mind if we talk?

Kitty: No

John (choked up): I apologize for calling you a retard. I apologize for taking you for granted.

Kitty (embracing John): I forgive you

John (crying): I thought you would hate me forever. It has been such a big burden on my shoulders.

Kitty: You win me over with your tears. Your tears speak of your love for me. Sometimes you can become broken just like me. How could I possibly neglect and reject you in such a vulnerable state?

John: I never knew you read the bible. When did you start reading the bible?

Kitty: Mr. Ellison introduced the bible to me. He helped me read a few scriptures such as John 3:16. I am happy that I am God's child and he loves me. God cared enough to bring me back to life after I was shot.

John: Kit, you are a beautiful intelligent girl. You shouldn't let negative criticism break your heart.

Kitty: Hope..

John: Hope is coming

Kitty (smiling): I am hope

John (amused): You are right, Kitty Riley Hope Reese

(John kisses Kitty's forehead and then he leaves her room)


	28. always find you

(Erico, Sarah's mentor trained a thirteen year old Kitty. Erico gives Kitty a gun while they are hiking through the jungle. Erico is Sarah's mentor and one of her best friends)

Scene: The Jungle-camp

Erico: Sarah, you didn't have a daughter the last time that I saw you.

Sarah: I know, she is quite a surprise

Erico(referring to Kitty): Where did this little one come from?

Sarah(laughing): She came from heaven

Erico(to Kitty): Darling, what is your name?

Kitty: My name is Kitty Reese and I am thirteen years old

Erico(giving Kitty a loaded gun): You can have this gun, sweetheart

Kitty(smiling): Thanks

Sarah(worried): Kids and guns, thats not a very good combination

Kitty: John had a gun when he was thirteen

Sarah(taking Kitty's gun away from her): But he is a boy

Erico(to Sarah): So what is your game plan?

Sarah(giving Kitty's gun to Erico): You can keep the gun because Kitty doesn't need it

Erico(putting the gun into his bag): I am sorry for giving Kitty a gun in the first place

Sarah: I forgive you, Erico

Kitty(yelling at Sarah): Why can't I have a gun?

Sarah(choked up): I don't want you to hurt yourself

Kitty(complaining): I don't know how I will protect myself if I don't have a gun

Sarah: You can do karate

Kitty: I am not doing Karate because it isn't for me

Sarah(yelling at Kitty): You are not getting your gun back no matter how many times you may complain

Kitty: When will I ever get to have a gun?

Sarah: You will get to have a gun when you are twenty

Kitty: I can't wait that long

Sarah: Why not?

Kitty: I might die before I am twenty

Erico(having sympathy for Kitty): Thats so sad, Darling

Sarah(choked up): The death of a child is the death of the whole entire world

Kitty(gathering up some wood): Anyway, let us build a bonfire

Sarah(laughing): OK

Erico: Alright, Kitty

(All of a sudden a pack of hungry blood thirsty wolves approaches the trio and a frightened Kitty Screams)

Kitty(frantic as she clings onto Sarah): AH..Mommy..I am afraid of werewolves because I fear they may eat me

Sarah(pointing a gun at the wolves): Kitty Cat, please remain calm

Kitty(screaming): Mommy, please kill them

Sarah(chanting as she shoots at the wolves): Die!Die!Die!

Kitty(frightened): Mommy, the wolves are still not dead. They are going to kill us then eat us alive

Sarah: Kit, I know you are afraid so just close your eyes and pretend to be invincible. I will always find you even in heaven where there are no monsters

Erico(using his gun to kill the wolves): I'm a man so let me handle this

Sarah(laughing): Alright

(Afraid of the sound of gun fire, Kitty runs away from camp)

Sarah(looking around): Kitty..

Erico: Where did that Little girl go now?

Sarah(panicky): I don't know

Erico: Don't worry, Sarah, we will find her

Scene 2: The forest-Erico and Sarah are looking for Kitty

Erico: Kitty..

Sarah(yelling): Kit..Kitty Cat..Kitty..Kitty Riley Reese

Kitty(appearing behind Sarah): Mommy, here I am

Sarah(startled): OH Jesus Christ

Kitty(embracing Sarah): I thought I told you that I will always find you

Sarah(crying): Little girl, you almost cause me to have a heart attack. I was worried to death about need to always stay close to me because I don't want to lose you.

Kitty: Mommy, can we please continue with training?

Sarah(with a smirk): Yes of course we can, kiddo

Kitty(becoming homesick, she complains): I want to go back home

Sarah(sympathetic): Yes of course, kiddo, we can go home

Erico: Sarah, I thought that we were having fun. I don't want you to leave me because Kitty is not done with her training.

Sarah: But still my daughter needs to be a normal kid for once

Erico: I understand

Scene: Kitty's flashback

Scene: The Jungle

Situation: Seven year old Kitty is in the jungle with Derek and Kyle

Kitty(observing a monkey leaping from tree to tree): I have spotted a monkey

Derek(pointing his gun at the monkey): Say hello to my little friend

Kitty: My mom says you should show respect for all forms of life.

Derek: The monkey doesn't have a soul and he will never have one.

Kitty(crying, she complains to Kyle): Dad, uncle Derek is going to kill my monkey

Kyle(yelling at Derek): You are not going to kill an animal on my watch

Derek(getting ready to pull the trigger on the monkey): I don't care

(The bullet hits a deer instead of the money. Wounded, the deer falls down at their feet)

Kyle(yelling at Derek): Goddammit, Derek, you shot a deer

Derek(with a sigh): Here we go again

Kitty(crying as she rubs the deer's fur): The deer is dying, we need to save its life

Kyle(bandaging up the deer's wounds and taking the bullet of its body): OK, sweetheart

(Derek watches in amazement as Kyle and Kitty helps the deer up on to its feet. The deer walks back into the shadows where it is never seen again)


	29. cry

Scene: The Connors' house

Scene: Sarah's bedroom

(Sarah is stuck at home with a nine year old Kitty while Kyle, Derek, John and Cameron are out of the house on a mission. A very hyper Kitty tries to get a lazy Sarah out of the bed)

Kitty(whining): Mommy, I am bored

Sarah(laughing): Baby, I am bored too

Kitty: Mommy, what are we going to do?

Sarah: I am sleepy so I am going to take a nap

Kitty: Mommy, taking naps are boring

Sarah(getting out of the bed): Alright, Kitty, what do you want to do?

Kitty(smiling): Mommy, I want to watch a movie with you

Sarah(smiling): Alright, we can watch a movie

Kitty(embracing Sarah): Mommy, I thank you for wanting to spend with me

Sarah(with a smirk): No Problem, love

(Scene 2: Sarah and Kitty are watching a movie in the den when the doorbell rings. Kitty answers the door and a cromartie is standing outside)

Kitty(smiling): Hello, mister, what is your name?

Cromartie: My name is cromartie

Kitty: Cromartie, that name sounds familiar

Cromartie: Do you know where I can find Kitty Reese or Sarah Connor?

Kitty: Cromartie, I am Kitty Reese and I live here with my mom, Sarah Connor

Sarah(yelling, she approaches Kitty): Kitty, please close the door

Kitty(shutting the door): OK, mommy

Sarah(locking the door): That man was Cromartie and it is his job to kill us

Kitty(frightened): Why does he have to kill us?

Sarah(laughing): Its complicated

Kitty(hysterical): I am too young to die, mom, I am only just a child

Sarah(escorting Kitty to the den): Don't worry, I will protect you

(All of a sudden Cromartie kicks the door down and he discovers Sarah and Kitty in the den)

Sarah(using her gun to shoot at Cromartie): I thought that I killed you a long time ago

Cromartie(knocking Sarah's gun out of her hand): You can never kill me

Sarah(punching and Kicking Cromartie): But I can try

Cromartie(pointing a gun at Sarah): Sit down on the couch

Sarah(sitting down on the couch): Goddammit

Kitty(screaming, she runs away from cromartie): ..AH..AH

Cromartie(grabbing hold of Kitty): Little girl, you will only make things worse for yourself if you run

Kitty(kicking and punching Cromartie): Please let me go

Cromartie(placing Kitty down on the couch beside Sarah): Little Girl, you can sit here on the couch with your mom

Kitty(crying, she clings onto Sarah): Mommy, what are we going to do now?

Sarah(touching Kitty's hair): Sweetheart, we will wait for the end to come

Kitty(sobbing, she yells): I don't want to die

Sarah(choked up): Trust no one, Kit, no one is ever safe

Kitty(still crying): Mommy, I wish that I can wake up

Sarah(still choked up): This isn't a dream, Kit, this is real life

Kitty: Mommy, why does my life have to be this way?

Sarah(crying): Your life wouldn't be this way if you were never born

Kitty: I never imagined my life to be this way, but I want to live to see the light at the end of the tunnel

Sarah(still crying): I love you, Kitty

Kitty(smiling): Mommy, I love you too

Cromartie(yelling as he points a gun st Sarah and Kitty): I will kill both of you if you don't remain quiet

Kitty(crying as she screams): Mommy, I am afraid

Sarah(embracing Kitty): Shh, baby, just close your eyes and pretend to be invisible

Kitty(hysterical): Mommy, I will still see the devil's face even after I close my eyes

Cromartie(pointing his gun at Kitty): Little girl, please shut up

Kitty(yelling as she kicks and punches Cromartie): No, Sir, you need to shut up

Cromartie(still pointing his gun at Kitty): Little girl, I order for you to sit back down on the couch

Kitty: Mister, you are not my dad I don't have to obey you

Cromartie(chanting as he shoots at Sarah with his gun): Die!Die!Die!

Kitty(yelling as she kicks and punches Cromartie): Mister, you are hurting my mommy. I demand for you to stop shooting at her right now

Cromartie(choking Kitty): Little girl, you are totally useless

(Mercilessly, Cromartie slams Kitty hard down on the ground making Kitty to be unconscious. Sarah screams at the sight of seeing Kitty bleeding)

Sarah(crying as she shakes Kitty's body): Sweetheart, please wake up

Cromartie(pointing his gun at Sarah): Do you want to die next?

Sarah(crying): Nothing matters anymore so I dare you to kill me

Cromartie(about to pull the trigger): You are right

Sarah(getting a gun out of her pants pocket): This time I will kill you and you are never going to comeback to life

(Sarah shoots Cromartie and Cromartie falls face first onto the floor. Kitty begins to see the light of day again)

Sarah(concerned): Kit, are you ok?

Kitty(traumatized, she stutters): Um mm..Mom..I think..I am..ok

Sarah(embracing Kitty): Thats ok, Kit, I know you are just a little bit shaken up. I expect you to be that way since you are a child.

Kitty(choked up): Um mm..mom

Sarah(curious): Yes, honey, what is it?

Kitty(crying): Thank you, mom, I love you for saving my life

Sarah(choked up): There is no need for you to express your gratitude. It is my job to protect you.

Kitty: I feel like giving you a party right now. I'm not ready to move forward with my life. I want to stay in this moment when you know I love you forever.

Sarah: Since I am known to be accustomed to my circumstances, you shall expect me to sacrifice my life for you all of the time. I predict you will get used to it with time and you will learn to take me for granted.

Kitty: Mommy, how do you know that fact?

Sarah: John takes me for granted all of the time

Kitty: Thats so sad, mommy, how can it be that I will ever pretend you don't exist?

Sarah: Your life will become more busier as you continue to grow up

Kitty: Where does that leave me in your life?

Sarah(embracing Kitty): You will always be my baby until death do us part

Kitty(handing Sarah a book entitled the wizard of oz): Anyway, mom, I want you to read to me the wizard of oz

Sarah(opening up the book): Yes of course, kiddo

Scene: Sarah's flashback

Situation:Sarah experiences a pregnancy scare and Kyle pressures Sarah to have an abortion.

Scene 1: Sarah and Kyle's bedroom

(Sarah wakes up in bed and finds herself bleeding very heavily. She is only just ten weeks pregnant at the time)

Sarah(crying out in pain): Kyle..

Kyle(opening his eyes): Yes, love, what is it?

Sarah(grabbing hold of her stomach in pain): Kyle, I am bleeding very heavily. We need to go to the hospital right now because something is wrong with the baby.

Kyle(getting out of bed to put on some clothes and shoes): Alright, honey

Scene 2: The hospital-Obgyn's office

Obgyn: How have you been doing, Sarah?

Sarah(squeezing Kyle's hand): Lately, I have been spotting

Obgyn(placing a fetal heartbeat monitor on Sarah's stomach): I am going to try to locate a heartbeat

Sarah(anxious): Can you locate a heartbeat?

Obgyn: No

(Emotional, Sarah then turns to Kyle for comfort)

Obgyn(showing Sarah and Kyle a sonogram of the baby): Don't worry, folks, your baby is still alive

Kyle(shocked): What?

Sarah(overcome with emotion): Thank God

Obgyn(looking at Sarah's x-rays): The cancer is spreading and it is affecting the baby's health

Kyle(doubtful): No way

Obgyn(leaving the room): I will leave you guys alone to talk

Sarah(to Kyle): I refuse to have an abortion

Kyle(touching Sarah's stomach): Its crushing the life out of you

Sarah(admiring her growing baby bump): I am having this baby no matter what

Kyle: Listen to me, you will be better off having an abortion

Sarah: I don't understand why you want to destroy something that you created

Kyle(crying): If you have an abortion, you will able to get treatment for your cancer

Sarah(choked up): What about our baby?

Kyle(sniffling): I don't know

Sarah(emotional, she walks out of the room): I choose life

Kyle(feeling guilty, he chases after Sarah): Sarah, I am sorry

Sarah(turning her back to face Kyle): Really?

Kyle(removing a strand away from Sarah's face): I want this, it feels so right to me. It was definitely meant to be meaning us.

Sarah(with tears in her eyes, she looks at kyle): I don't know if I feel the same thing about you

Kyle(wiping a tear off of Sarah's face): I love you, okay?

Sarah(sniffling): I know, it just feel so strange

Kyle(touching Sarah's stomach, he talks to the baby): I love you, my baby angel

(Amused, Sarah just smiles as she takes Kyle's hand in hers as they walk down the hallway)

Sarah(squeezing Kyle's hand): I will beat this thing meaning cancer. Please have a little faith in me. We will have ourselves a healthy baby girl, this is my promise to you.

kyle(choked up, he kisses Sarah): I believe in you


	30. ethereal

(Ten year old Kitty is selling Girl Scout cookies to her neighbors. Sarah protects Kitty as usual)

Kitty: Mommy, guess what my favorite time of the year is?

Sarah: Kit, I assume you must like the winter since your birthday is five days before Christmas

Kitty: No, mommy, I like the fall

Sarah: Why?

Kitty: Mommy, I love seeing the leaves change colors during the fall

Sarah(amused): I thank you for explaining

Kitty: Mommy, what is your favorite time of the year?

Sarah: Honey, I don't have one

Kitty: I thought you would like the fall since your birthday is in October

Sarah(laughing): Maybe, baby

Kitty(chasing after a butterfly): Mommy, I found a butterfly

Sarah(pulling Kitty close to her body): I want you to stay close to me at all times

Kitty(laughing): Alright

Sarah(holding Kitty's hand as she crosses the street): Today is a beautiful day just like you, my little princess

Kitty(smiling): Thanks, mommy

Sarah(squeezing Kitty's hand): I certain that you will get a lot of customers today

Kitty: What if nobody likes me and I can't raise a lot of money for breast cancer research?

Sarah: Its their loss and not yours

Kitty: What if..

Sarah: I believe that you will get a lot of customers today. You need to believe that for yourself.

Kitty: OK, Mommy, whatever you say

Sarah(walking to a neighbor's house): I hope you are not nervous

Kitty(approaching the front door): No, mommy, I am not nervous

Sarah: I will be standing right here while you do your thing

(Kitty rings the door bell and an old woman answers the door)

Kitty(smiling): Hello, Mrs. Parker

Mrs. Parker(smiling): Hello, Sweetheart

Kitty(showing Mrs. Parker the menu): Mrs. Parker, I am selling Girl Scout Cookies. Are you interested in buying any cookies from me today?

Mrs. Parker(looking at the menu): Yes, Kitty

Kitty: All of the money goes toward breast cancer research

Mrs. Parker: Thats good

Kitty(giving a sheet of paper and a pen to ): You can record your order right here on this sheet of paper

(Mrs. Parker records her order then Kitty and Sarah walk down the street to the next house)

(As usual Kitty rings the door bell, but this time a very mean old man appears)

Kitty: Hello , I am selling Girl Scout Cookies today

Mr. Wilson: I hate kids so what makes you think that I will buy cookies from a girl scout

Kitty (showing the menu): You could at least look at the menu

Mr. Wilson (giving the menu back to Kitty): I am not interested in buying anything

Kitty: But all of the money goes toward breast cancer research

Mr. Wilson (yelling): Like I said before, I am not interested in buying anything

Sarah(holding Kitty's hand, she leads her away from 's house): Its time for us to go, little one

(Sarah then takes Kitty over to Kaci's house. Kitty cries all the way to Kaci's house)

Kitty(crying): Mommy, Mr. Wilson's harsh words broke my heart

Sarah(choked up): Its not your fault that he is having a bad day

Kitty(still crying): How can you be so sure?

Sarah: Mr. Wilson was a jerk for being mean to you

Kitty(sobbing): But mommy..

Sarah(embracing Kitty): Its not your fault no matter what

Kitty(sniffling): Hopefully, I won't get anymore mean customers

Sarah: I hope so too

Kitty(approaching Kaci's doorstep): Hopefully, my godmother will want some cookies

(Kitty rings the door bell and Kaci answers the door)

Kitty(smiling): Hello, godmother

Kaci(smiling): Hello Kitty

Kitty: Kaci, I am selling girl scout cookies today. Are you interested in buying any cookies from me?

Kaci: Yes, Kitty, where is the menu?

Kitty(showing Kaci the menu): Here it is

Kaci(looking through the menu): Wow, these are some really delicious cookies

Kitty(giving a pen and sheet of paper to Kaci): You can record your order right here on this sheet of paper

(Kaci records her order then Kitty and Sarah walk back home)

Scene: The Connors' House-Kitty and Sarah walk into the den where Kyle and Derek are watching a football game

Sarah: I never knew the Reese boys liked football

Derek: There are a lot of things that you don't know about the Reese boys

Kitty(to Sarah): Mommy, am I a Connor or Reese?

Sarah(to Kitty): Kit, you're both

Kitty(sitting down in Kyle's lap): Daddy, can I sit in your lap?

Kyle(holding onto Kitty very tightly): Yes of course, sweetheart

Derek: Kitty, you remind me a lot of Ellen Page

Kitty: Who is Ellen Page?

Derek: She is so way before your time

Kitty: Mommy, how old are you?

Sarah: Kit, why do you ask?

Kitty: My friends think you are old enough to be my grandma

Sarah(laughing): Kit, your friends may be wrong about me

Kitty: How so?

Sarah: I am not whatever they label for me to be

Kitty: Anyway, mommy, I want to know your age

Sarah: I will tell you my age although I believe it is not proper for a grown woman like me to tell a little girl such as you my age

Kitty(curious): So what is your age?

Sarah: I was born on October 3, 1965 so that makes me to be fifty five years old. I am still very young at heart.

Kitty: Wow, mom, thats cool

Sarah: Just because I gave birth to you when I was forty four years old, it doesn't mean that I am your grandma because I am your mom.

Kitty: Mom, I am very confused about our last names. Some people call you Sarah Connor while others call you Sarah Baum or Sarah Reese.

Sarah: Along time ago before your dad entered my life and you were born, it was just John and me. We were always running away from the law so we had different last names such as Baum. My maiden last name was Connor before I married your dad whose last name is Reese. I changed my last name to Reese after we got married. John decided to keep my maiden last name. Your last name is Reese because I gave birth to you after I married your dad.

Kitty: I thank you for explaining

John(holding Cameron's hand, he walks into the den): Cameron and I have some really exciting news

Kitty(excited): John, what is it?

Cameron: John and I have brought a new house. We are planning to move out of this house one of these days.

Sarah(shocked): What?

Kyle(shocked): Really?

Derek(shocked): What the hell?


	31. So very close and yet so far away

Date: 3-14-2020

Situation: John and Cameron moved out of the house to begin a new life together. An eleven year old kitty feels lonely for the first time in her life.

Scene 1: Cameron's room-Kitty is helping Cameron to pack up some stuff into boxes

Cameron: I thank for your help

Kitty: No problem, I have nothing else to do

Cameron: You can have my room

Kitty: I already have my own room so I don't need your room

Cameron: Are you sure?

Kitty: I remember Derek once said that he wanted to have your room

Cameron: You're right

Kitty: Are you sure you want this meaning spending your whole entire life with John?

Cameron: Yes

Kitty: I wonder who is going to be my friend after you leave me?

Cameron: We will always be friends even if we don't see each other everyday

Kitty: Please forgive me if I decide to live a private quiet life

Cameron: Kit, I will miss you very much. I wonder will you miss me?

Kitty: I will not miss you, but I know you will always comeback to me

Cameron: What if we lose contact with each other?

Kitty: I will always find you

Cameron: I will always find my way back to you

John(walking into Cameron's room): Cameron, are you ready to go?

Cameron: Yes

(Scene 2: Downstairs-John and Cameron are about to walk out of the door. They are saying goodbye to Sarah, Kyle, Derek and Kitty)

Sarah(crying, she begs John): Please don't go, John, I need you to be with me

John: Mom, I feel its about time for me to spread my wings and fly away

Sarah(yelling at Cameron): I hate you for taking John away from me

Cameron: It was John's decision along to move out of the house in the first place

Sarah(to John): I will always find you

John(laughing): I know, mom

Kyle(embracing John): I love you, John, I will miss you very much

John(to Kyle): I love you too

Derek(to Cameron): You better take good care of John or else

Cameron: You can't kill me

Derek: But I can try

(All of a sudden Kitty starts crying and Sarah tends to her)

Sarah(with concern): OH MY Poor baby, why are you crying?

Kitty(crying): I am afraid to be alone

Sarah(wiping a tear off of Kitty's face): You will always have Derek, your dad and me

Kitty(still crying): But still it won't be the same

Kyle(with a sad tone in his voice): Poor Kitty..

Kitty(to Kyle and Sarah): I want to have a sibling

Sarah(laughing): I don't know about that

Kyle: We will have to see about that with time

Kitty(crying): But still I don't want to be alone

Derek(to John and Cameron): Y'all should be ashamed of yourselves for making the baby of the family cry

John(with a smirk): I'm sorry

Cameron: I'm sorry

Kitty(embracing both John and Cameron): I will miss both of you very much

John: Don't worry, Kit, you will have an opportunity to visit us

Kitty(smiling): I thank you for the invitation

Cameron(pulling Kitty into an embrace): Come here, girlie, you need a hug

John(to Cameron): I think that it is time for us to go now

Cameron(letting go of Kitty): You're right

(John kisses and embraces Kitty then he and Cameron walk out of the door never to be seen again)

Scene: Kitty's flashback

Date: 12-20-2011

Situation: Kitty is celebrating her second birthday

Scene 1: Kyle and Sarah are setting up the house for the party. The rest of the gang are out of the house getting more things for the party. Since Kitty likes Dora the explorer, the theme of the party is Dora the Explorer.

Sarah: I can't believe that it has already been two years

Kyle: It feels as if it was only just yesterday that Kitty was a baby.

Sarah: Kids surely do grow up fast

Kitty(approaching Kyle and Sarah): I am bored, is it party time yet?

Sarah(amused, she laughs): No

Kitty(frowning, she crosses her arms): Why not?

Kyle: Kit, it is only just two and the party doesn't start until four

Kitty(leaving Sarah and Kyle to go watch an episode of Dora the Explorer in the den): I am off to explore the world with Dora then

Kyle(with a sigh): Children and Cartoons

Scene 2: The birthday party

Everyone(singing): Happy birthday, Kitty

Kitty(smiling): Thanks

John: I am hungry so go ahead and blow out your candles

(After Kitty blows out her candles, she cuts herself and everyone else a slice of cake)

Derek: What did you wish for?

Kitty: I wished for a sibling

Derek(doubtful): The stork is running out of babies to give to people. Your wish will probably never come true.

Kitty: Dreams do come true, trust me

Kyle(aiming a camera at Kitty): Sweetheart, please smile ans say cheese

(Obediently, Kitty smiles and says cheese in which makes Kyle smile)

John(eating his slice of cake): This cake is so good

Sarah: Tin Miss, I thank you so much for picking up the cake from the store

Cameron: I had the cake decorated especially just for Kit since she likes Dora the Explorer

Sarah(smiling): Thats so sweet of you


	32. Everlasting joy

Scene: Kyle's flashback

Scene: The Den

(Sarah and Kyle are watching their wedding video. Kitty, Cameron, and John spend time together looking at old baby pictures. Derek is hanging about the house doing nothing in particular.)

Derek: It is reality or my imagination that Sarah looks fat in her wedding dress?

Sarah(yelling at Derek): Derek, please shut up

Derek(laughing): I'm sorry

Sarah(frowning): No, you are not sorry

Cameron(holding up a picture): I like this picture

Kitty(looking at the picture): Really?

Cameron: Yes

Kitty: Why?

Cameron(showing the picture to Kitty): You were just adorable as a little baby. I assume this picture must of been taken immediately after you were born.

Kitty: Wow, thats cool

Sarah: You look really handsome in your tuxedo

Kyle: Thanks

Derek: Is it reality or my imagination that I see Kyle crying on the video?

Kyle: It is reality

Derek: I am going to start calling you a cry baby because you cry too much

Kyle(offended, he yells at Derek): Please shut up, Derek

John(holding up a picture): I hate this picture because I am dressed up as a girl in it

Kitty(looking at the picture): You look cute in my opinion

John: I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or insult

Kitty: It is a compliment

John: Thanks

Derek: You look like a big fat pig in your wedding dress. I don't understand why didn't you work out before the day of the wedding?

Sarah: I was pregnant with Kitty back then.I remember that I was four months pregnant at the time of the wedding.

Derek: I thank you for explaining

Sarah: Kyle and me surely did have ourselves a redneck wedding fourteen years ago

Kyle(laughing): Definitely

Cameron(showing a picture to John): This picture is really interesting

John: Why?

Cameron: Your mom has really big hair and she is wearing some funky clothes. She is holding you in her arms while you are sleeping.

John: My mom looks that way because it was nineteen eighty four back then

Cameron: I thank you for explaining

Kyle(watching the video): It must be a sin to look that drop dead gorgeous

Sarah: Are you talking about me?

Kyle: Yes of course

Sarah: Thanks

Derek(with a sigh): Lovers and weddings

Scene: Sarah's flashback

Situation: One month before Kitty's birth, Sarah is hospitalized for having high blood pressure and possibly a placental abruption.

Scene 1: The Connors' house-The den-Kyle and Derek are eating their dinner

Derek: Lately, Sarah has been extremely fatigue, fragile and weak. These days I have been seeing the maternal side of her. She doesn't bother me nearly as much as she used to in the past

Kyle: Derek, Sarah is pregnant and she has cancer. She has more important things on her mind to worry about such as her health and the health of our unborn baby

Derek(choked up): Aw..poor Sarah..I feel like crying right now

Kyle: At least she is still alive

Derek: I wonder how you are coping with Sarah's recent health crisis?

Kyle: Everyday I am so consumed in taking care of Sarah that I don't have time to embrace my emotions. In fact, I am numb to them just like a dead person.

Derek: I predict you will explode like a volcano one of these days

Kyle: My heart is tender toward Sarah who is in a very fragile condition right now. There is nothing you or anyone else in the world can ever do or say that will change my love for Sarah.

(A very exhausted, an eight month pregnant Sarah enters the dining room capturing Kyle's attention. Joyfully, Kyle embraces and Kisses Sarah who is on the brink of fainting. Weak, Sarah collapses in Kyle's arms in which scares the be Jesus out of Derek)

Kyle(crying as he shakes Sarah's lifeless body): Sarah..Sarah..Sarah..please wake up

Derek(panicky): OH MY GOD, Kyle, Sarah fainted. I know it is not normal for a pregnant woman to faint

Kyle(hysterical): Derek, please shut up

Derek(choked up): We need to take Sarah to the hospital right now

Kyle(crying): Thats what I was just thinking, Derek, you deserve a reward for reading my mind

Scene 2: The Hospital-Sarah's recovery room

(Joyfully, Kyle enters the room carrying a bouquet of red roses which is a gift for Sarah. Ill, Sarah can't get out of the bed to kiss and embrace Kyle)

Sarah: Kyle, I want to know why I am in the hospital?

Kyle(sitting down at Sarah's bed side): Sarah, you fainted in the dining room at home

Sarah:I will add my fainting spells to long my list of close calls and near death experiences. I have experienced so many close calls in my life that I often wonder when will I ever reach rock bottom

Kyle(in an Irish accent): Shall I compare thee to a sunset?

Sarah(in a British accent): Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?

Kyle(handing Sarah the bouquet of roses): Anyway,love, this bouquet of red roses is for you

Sarah(smelling the roses): The smell of roses makes me want to vomit

(Nauseous, Sarah vomits into a bucket and a crying Kyle throws the bouquet of roses into the trash can)

Sarah(pouting): Kyle, having cancer sucks. I feel worthless if every pretty thing such as a rose is going to make me sick

Kyle(choked up as he touches Sarah's face): Sweetheart, I believe we will see the light at the end of the tunnel one of these days

Sarah: High blood pressure, why did this have to happen to me? I guess I will remain on bed rest until the time that I give birth because I don't want to experience a placental abruption

Kyle: I don't know

Sarah: You are suppose to have all of the answers to my questions

Kyle: I don't know everything

Sarah: I thought you were suppose to be really smart since you had a brain

Kyle: Why are you treating me like this?

Sarah: like what?

Kyle: You are obvious mad at me for some apparent unknown reason

Sarah: My hormones are driving me crazy

Kyle: I thank you for explaining

Sarah: Besides high blood pressure, there is a chance the baby might die as the result of me having a placental abruption

Kyle: So What?

Sarah(choked up): I am going to die

Kyle(choked up): It won't be the first time

Sarah(crying): I want you to save Kitty's life instead of mine

Kyle(still choked up): I don't know how I will be able to love the child who took you away from me

Sarah: I am sure that you will find a way to love her with each passing day

Kyle(crying): No, I won't

Sarah: Why not?

Kyle: It will be hard for me to raise a child on my own as a single father

Sarah: I am sure that John, Derek, Cameron and Kaci will help you raise our daughter

Kyle(still crying): All I need is you in my life and noone else

Sarah: But it takes a village to raise a child

Kyle(holding Sarah's hand): But you are my life

Sarah: So you will have no life at all if I died?

Kyle(laughing): Yes

Sarah: You have to stay alive for John and Kitty

Kyle(laughing): I will have to see about that

Sarah: I hope you will not plan to do anything stupid to yourself after I am gone

Kyle: Maybe, baby, I don't know

Sarah(crying): I wish I knew why bad things always have to happen to me

Kyle(holding tightly onto Sarah's hand): God is testing your faith

Sarah(laughing): Religion isn't apart of my programming

Kyle: Anyway, Sarah, you are superwoman. You are strong enough to make it through anything.

Sarah(sobbing): What if I die?

Kyle(kissing Sarah): You will not die

Sarah: How can you be so sure?

Kyle: You will hold onto me for strength and my love for you will carry you through any obstacle that may be in your life

Sarah: OK, Kyle, whatever you say

Kyle(touching Sarah's hair): You're superwoman, Sarah, never forget that

Sarah(kissing Kyle): I love you, Reese

Kyle(smiling): I love you too


	33. refocus

( A 15 year old Kitty is learning how to drive Sarah's Jeep. Sarah, John and Cameron are in the jeep with her. Kitty is driving her family around town)

Kitty(she is texting while she is driving the Jeep): I love texting

Sarah(yelling): Kit, please stop driving the car

Kitty(laughing): Why?

Sarah(fearful): You are going to kill me

Kitty(laughing): You're crazy

Sarah(offended, she yells at Kitty): Hey you, watch it

Kitty: Mom, I'm sorry for offending you

John(to Kitty): Hey, girlie, you need to get your eyes back on the road

Kitty(laughing): Well thanks, John

John: I can't afford to pay for your funeral

Kitty: Who said I was going to die?

John: You will die if you don't pay attention to the road

Kitty(putting her cellphone back into her purse): OK, I will stop texting my friends

Cameron: Thank you, Kitty

Kitty: No problem, Cam, you deserve to feel safe

Cameron: People matter first, never forget that

Kitty: ok, Cam, I will stop texting and driving

Cameron(looking down at her dress, she makes a very surprising discovery): My water just broke

John(shocked): OH MY GOD

Sarah: OH MY GOD

Kitty: OH MY GOD

Cameron(yelling to Kitty): You need to pull to the side of the road because the baby is coming right now

Kitty(pulling the jeep to the side of the road): Alright, Cam

Scene: The highway-the jeep is parked to the side of road-Cameron is giving birth

Cameron(overcome with pain, she screams): AHA..AHA..AHA

John(overcome with emotion, he holds Cameron's hand): I have faith in you, Cam, you can do this

Cameron(exhausted, she cries): I can't do this because it is too hard

John(removing a strand of hair away from Cameron's face): Don't worry, Cam, your ordeal will soon be over

Kitty(to Cameron): Cameron, you need to push harder because the baby's shoulders are stuck

Cameron(panicky): Will the baby be alright?

Kitty: Yes of course, Sis

Cameron(still trying to push the baby out): Kit, is the baby out of me yet?

Kitty(frowning): No

Sarah: We were in Cameron's position many years ago

Kitty (confused): I don't understand

Sarah (choked up): Your shoulders were stuck in the birth canal. The doctor had to pull you out of me.

Kitty (sympathetic): There is no wonder why you care so much about Cameron

Sarah(to Kitty): You should call 911

Kitty: No, mom

Sarah: Why not?

Kitty: Cameron is capable of pushing the baby out

Sarah(fearful): What if something terrible happens to Cameron or the baby?

Kitty: Don't worry, mom, everything will be alright

Sarah: I am just looking out for Cameron's best interest

Kitty: I know

Cameron(to Kitty): I feel as if I am going to die

Kitty(choked up, she tries to pull the baby out of Cameron): Don't worry, Cam, I will get the baby out of you

Cameron(crying out in pain, she screams as she tries once again to push): AHA..AHA..AHA

Kitty(encouraging Cameron): You're doing a great job, Cameron, keep up with all of the good work

Cameron(sobbing): Is my baby alright?

Kitty(giving the baby to Cameron to hold): Here is your beautiful son, Cameron

Cameron(crying as she holds the baby): He is so beautiful

John(to Cameron): What shall our son's name be?

Cameron(smiling): His name shall be Reese Connor

John(kissing Cameron): I love you

Cameron(smiling): I love you too


	34. after glow, ave maria

(Through her grief, Kitty learns to let go of Paris.)

Scene 1: The Morgue

He promised her that he would always

be around, but he broke his promise.

Now in the present time, She comes

face to face with his corpse and she

breaks down in tears. She weeps for the

lost years that she will never share with

him. She kisses him then his spirit departs

for his castle in the sky.

(Scene 2: Connors' house-den-Cameron, Sarah and Kitty are sitting down on the couch doing nothing in particular)

Choked up, Sarah looks on in silence

as Kitty has a emotional breakdown.

Seeing Kitty crying breaks her heart.

She resents Cameron for not doing

anything to help Kitty. Kitty continues

to drown herself in sorrow until she

can reach a state of heavenly bliss.

(Scene 3: Paris' Funeral-the memorial service)

Kitty(crying, she hyperventilates as she falls down on her knees): I can't breathe...

Sarah(helping Kitty to her feet): OH my Poor baby

Kitty: He didn't live that long, what can you possibly say about a person who committed suicide

Sarah(pulling Kitty close to her body): Come over here, girlie

(Scene 4: Paris' funeral-burial)

Kitty(sobbing): I feel as if something within myself has died

Kyle(to kitty): We are not going home until you can get some closure

Kitty(hysterical, she yells at Paris' casket in which is being buried in the ground): Paris, I hate for you for committing suicide. I loved you, I hope you did know that, right?

Kyle: Kitty, please show some respect for the dead

Kitty: I can feel the darkness rising up in me and I can't control it

Scene 2: The house- the bathroom

Situation: Cameron walks on in a self destructive Kitty cutting herself with a razor in the stands in a puddle of Kitty's blood.

Kitty(frustrated): Don't you know how to knock?

Cameron(taking the razor of Kitty's hands): You are cutting yourself with a razor, thats not normal

Kitty(shouting, she kicks Cameron out of the bathroom): Please leave me alone, you are invading my privacy

Cameron: Why are you making yourself bleed?

Kitty(closing the door on Cameron): Its none of your business

(One hour later, Kitty still remains in the bathroom cutting herself until the point of bloodshed. Since the door is unlocked, Sarah accidentally walks in on Kitty)

Sarah(shocked at the sight of Kitty bleeding): OH MY GOD, you are bleeding

Kitty(still cutting her wrist): So what?

Sarah(taking the razor out of Kitty's hand): You need to stop cutting yourself

Kitty(trying to grab hold of the razor): I don't know what else I can do to heal my broken heart. Cutting myself seems like the best option so far.

Sarah(throwing the razor into the trash can): Life is too short to be wasted on stupid stuff

Kitty(taking the razor out of the trash can): I want to die so let me die

Sarah(crying, she shakes Kitty): You need to wake up and open your eyes

Kitty(looking down at the ground): My life doesn't have a purpose anymore

Sarah(dragging Kitty by the hand out of the bathroom): You are going to therapy right now

Scene 3: Therapy Session

Kitty: I don't have any secrets so I don't understand why I am in therapy

Therapist: Everyone has secrets, therefore noone is ever safe

Kitty: What I do with my life is none of your business

Therapist: There you go again with putting up walls between us

Kitty: Therapy isn't for me

Therapist (looking at Kitty's bruised arms): Where did you get those scars from?

Kitty(looking at her arms): Lately, I have been cutting myself with a razor

Therapist: Why?

Kitty: I hate myself

Therapist: Why?

Kitty: Everyone that I love dies because of me

Therapist: Why?

Kitty: This is my curse for being alive

Therapist: I don't understand you

Kitty: You don't understand me because you have never walked in my shoes and seen the world through my eyes

Therapist: What does the world look like through your eyes?

Kitty: It is not heaven

Therapist: How would you describe all of your relationships?

Kitty: People are always leaving me

Therapist: Thats sad

Kitty(walking out of the room): Like I said before, therapy isn't for me


	35. point of surrender, absence

(Days after Paris' funeral, Kitty has a mental break down at home. Her meltdown eventually lands her in solitary confinement

Scene: John's room

Kitty(hitting John's computer with a baseball bat): I hate you, stupid computer

John(yelling): What the hell?

Kitty(swinging the bat at John): Fuck You

John(taking the bat out of Kitty's hand): You need to calm down or else

Kitty(hitting John with the bat): You can't hurt me

John(hurting, he begs Kitty): Please stop hitting me because you are hurting me

Kitty: I don't give a damn about your needs

John(yelling): you destroyed my computer, what the hell?

Kitty(yelling as she hits John with the baseball bat): John, go to hell!

John(pushing Kitty away from him): Get the hell out of my room,idiot

(His yelling invites Sarah to join in all of the commotion)

Sarah(yelling): John and Kitty, what the hell?

John: Mom, kit destroyed my computer

Sarah(to Kitty): Kit, is this true?

Kitty: Yes, mom, its true

Sarah(yelling): Missy, you are grounded

(Angry, Kitty destroys some more of John's possessions with her bat in which frightens Sarah and John)

Sarah(shaking Kitty): Kit, whats up with this mental break down?

Kitty(yelling): I'm becoming you

(Angry, Kitty exits John's room to create more drama with Kyle, Derek and Cameron. Meanwhile, Sarah is still in John's room having a discussion about Kitty with John)

John: Mom, you and dad need to submit Kitty to a mental institution

Sarah(choked up): um mm...no...John...oh God..no

John: Kitty is better off in solitary confinement

Sarah(crying): Kitty doesn't need to go to the mental hospital, she needs therapy

John: Is she getting any therapy right now?

Sarah: No

John: And thats the problem

Sarah: She is in mourning, it is just a phrase that she is going through.

John: I fear Kitty's condition may get more worse

Sarah: She will come around one of these days, trust me

John: I'll doubt it

Sarah: Anyway, I thank you for coming back home because Kitty needs you.

John: I don't know how long I will be able to stay home if Kitty keeps on abusing me

Kyle(angry, he walks into John's room): Kitty's crazy behavior is starting to piss me off. She is better off in the mental hospital where she belongs.

(Speechless, Sarah just cries and stays confined to her thoughts for the rest of the day)

Scene: The mental hospital

(Sarah and Kyle visit Kitty in the mental hospital)

Kitty(yelling as she jumps on her bed): I am not crazy. Someone please take me out of the abyss. I want to go home to heaven.

(joyfully, a nurse enters Kitty's room bearing good news)

Nurse: Sweetheart, you have two visitors that want to spend time with you

Kitty(doubtful): Are you serious?

Nurse(smiling): Yes, Kitty, I am very serious

Kitty(smiling): Wow, thats good to know

(Excited, Kitty runs out of the room to go to the visiting area where she encounters Sarah and Kyle)

Sarah(crying as she embraces Kitty): Hello, my precious baby, I love you

Kitty(shocked): Mom,I am in shock to know that you still love me

Sarah: Kit, you will always be my baby although you may be a crazy teenager that is a lunatic

Kitty(smiling): Mom, I love you too

Kyle(crying as he embraces Kitty): Kit, I will always love you because you are my princess

Kitty(choked up): Dad, you will always have my heart

Kyle(laughing): Thats good to know

Kitty(enthusiastic): I can't wait to go back home.


	36. How to save a life

(Kitty's Flashback)

Date: 10-3-2023

Situation: Kitty mourns over the loss of her friend, Paris James. Paris committed suicide because he is gun and the victim of bullying.

Scene 1: Kitty's dream-The Golden Gate Bridge

Kitty(pulling Paris from over the edge): PJ, what do you think you are doing?

Paris(staring down at the ocean): I am going to jump over the bridge

Kitty(choked up): Why?

Paris(crying, he complains): Nobody likes me because I am gay

Kitty(looking down): Thats untrue

Paris: How can you be so sure?

Kitty(emotional, she stutters): I love you

Paris(looking up at the sky): I see a shooting star

Kitty(turning around, she looks for the shooting star): Really? Where?

(The moment Kitty turns her back, Paris jumps over the bridge. Kitty turns around and he is nowhere in sight. She sees his dead body floating in the water and then she cries)

Scene 2: Reality-In the middle of the night, Sarah receives a phone call from Kaci

Sarah(talking into the phone): Hello, who is this?

Kaci(talking on the other end of the phone): Its me, Kaci

Sarah: What do you want from me?

Kaci: I watched the news and there was a story about a sixteen year old boy named Paris James who jumped over the golden gate bridge

Sarah: Thats sad

Kaci: I know, Sarah, it is sad

Sarah: Paris was Kitty's friend

Kaci: I'm sorry

Sarah(hanging up the phone): Goodbye, Kaci, I will talk to you later

Scene: Kitty's room-Cameron is comforting Kitty who remains shaken after having her nightmare

Sarah(yelling at Cameron): I demand for you to leave my daughter alone

Cameron(walking out of the room): OK, Sarah, I am leaving the room

Kitty(crying, she yells behind Cameron): Cameron..

Sarah(sitting beside Kitty on the bed): Kitty, please don't pay Cameron any attention because she is a murderer

Kitty(sniffling): How so?

Sarah: Paris' dead body was found near the gate bridge. I assumed that Cameron probably pushed him over the edge. Cameron must be destroyed because she can't be trusted.

Kitty: Thats untrue

Sarah: How can you be so sure?

Kitty(giving Sarah her computer): Read this

Sarah: what is this?

Kitty: It is Paris' face book page

Sarah(reading Paris' previous face book status): Tonight I am going to jump over the Golden Gate bridge in an attempt to end my life. Hopefully, God allows gay people such as me into heaven where I can rest in peace for an eternity.

Kitty(crying): Mom..

Sarah(pulling Kitty close to her): You can lean on me, Kit

(Kitty's flashback ends and she learns to embrace reality)


	37. Open heart

Scene: James Ellison's flashback

It is Kitty's first day of work at Zeta Corp

Scene 1: Catherine's Office

Kitty(walking into the office): Here I am, Ms. Catherine

Catherine Weaver: I have been waiting for you so where have you been?

Kitty: I have been stuck in traffic

Catherine: I hate traffic

Kitty: I wish that it never existed

Catherine: Anyway, Kitty, you have a lot of work to do. Mr. Ellison is waiting for you in the basement.

Kitty(running out of the office): OK

Scene 2: The basement

Kitty(walking into the basement): Mr. Ellison, I am sorry for being late

James: I hope you were not hanging out with your boyfriend or Savannah

Kitty: No, I was stuck in traffic

James: I suggest for you to walk to work instead of driving your car

Kitty(pouting): I don't want to walk

James: Walking is good for your heart

Kitty(with a sigh): OK, whatever you say

James(with a sigh): Teenagers

John Henry(to Kitty): Hello, my sister from a different mother

Kitty(to John Henry): Hello, my brother from a different mother

John Henry: If you want to go out in style, you should hang out with the holy trinity

Kitty(amused, she laughs): What?

James(to Kitty): He is talking about your parents

Kitty(laughing): I know

John Henry: Kitty, what are you going to teach me today?

Kitty: John, I am going to teach you about love

John Henry(with curiosity): ok

Kitty: You should expect the unexpected whenever it comes to love because love is unpredictable. We can't change the past, but we can change the course of the future. We can change the future by staying true to those who love us in the present time. Life is too short for there to be regrets, therefore we must learn to forgive. Life is an adventure that is a movie in the making, therefore we must learn to grab hold of every opportunity presented before us.

James: Amen, Sister

John Henry: Amen

Kitty: Anyway, let us get back to the chess game

James: Playing chess is hard especially when a machine is beating me

John Henry: Mr. Ellison, I thought that I was a normal human being

James(laughing): John Henry, you are a superhuman

John Henry(to Kitty): Reese, what is a superhuman?

Kitty(laughing): John, you're kind of like Clark Kent who is superman

John Henry: Reese, are you a superhuman?

Kitty: Only in my dreams

James: Kitty, who is winning in the game so far?

Kitty: Mr. Ellison, its a tie between you and John

James(to John Henry): I am going to win this game

John Henry: I am still unchallenged

(Scene: Sarah's flashforward-One year after Kitty's death)

Scene: Evening-The Connors' house-Valentines' Day-2/14/2027

Situation: In the aftermath of Kitty's death, Kyle is falling out of love with Sarah and yet Sarah keeps holding on to him. Kyle eventually comes around with time.

(Frustrated, Kyle walks through the front door and Sarah greets him with a kiss)

Sarah(starting to unbutton Kyle's shirt): I am in need of some tlc about right now

Kyle(removing Sarah's hands off his shirt): Please get your hands off of me

Sarah(hyperventilating as she begins to cry): I can't breathe knowing that I have hurt you in someway

Kyle(walking upstairs to his bedroom): Please shut up and leave me alone

Sarah(following Kyle up the stairs): I wonder what I can do to make you feel better

Kyle(turning around to face Sarah): I wish you would disappear

Sarah(pulling Kyle by the arm into their bedroom): Hey you, come in here

Kyle(annoyed): I am busy at the moment, Sarah, what do you want from me?

Sarah(embracing Kyle): I want you all to myself for a moment

Kyle(walking out of the room): Like I said before, I am very busy

Sarah(yelling behind Kyle): Reese, I have breast cancer

Kyle(shocked, he walks back into the room): Excuse me, what?

Sarah(choked up): I said that I have breast cancer

Kyle(choked up): Are you serious?

Sarah(crying): Yes

Kyle(doubtful): Sarah, I don't believe you because you appear to be healthy to me.

Sarah(placing Kyle's hand on her breast): Can you feel the lump on my breast?

Kyle(crying): Yes

Sarah(pulling Kyle toward the bed): I put rose petals all over the bed

Kyle(looking at the bed): so what?

Sarah(undressing Kyle): Goddammit, you are so damn hot. I wish you would allow me to have my way with you.

Kyle: I don't know about that

Sarah(touching the scars on Kyle's back): You have scars too

Kyle(putting his shirt back on): I'm sorry, you don't need to see those

Sarah(curious): Where did you get all of those scars from?

Kyle: I am a soldier, Sarah, remember?

Sarah: I thank you for reminding me

Kyle(touching Sarah's hair): We all die for you

(Then She Cries, Sarah Cries)

Kyle(wiping a tear off of Sarah's face): Whats up with all of the tears?

Sarah(crying): People are always dying because of me. I guess that we were all born to die afterall.

Kyle(pulling Sarah close to him): What can I do for you to make you feel safe in the world?

Sarah(still crying): You can stay alive

Kyle: What can I do for you to make you feel less pain and sorrow?

Sarah(smiling): You can love me

Kyle: You mean a lot to me, never forget that

Sarah(doubtful): Strangely, you're not the one that I am have been looking for. You're not the one that I want. You chose a really bad time to be in my life.

Kyle: What we have is special so please don't tell me that I am not the one that you want.

Sarah: I don't know what I want so please don't listen to me

Kyle: I am the one for you, you need to open your eyes

Sarah: I don't regret our one night of passion and love because you gave me John and then later Kitty

Kyle: The world is on fire and there is nothing that I can do about it. All that I can do is to die for those who love me. Time after time, I will always have your back and sacrifice my life for you. You are worth the risk, you are something that is worth fighting for.

Sarah: Does it ever hurt for you to be alive?

Kyle: no

Sarah: Does it ever hurt for you to be loved by me?

Kyle: Sometimes

Sarah: So I do cause you pain?

Kyle(becoming annoyed, he walks out of the room to go back downstairs): I don't have any time for this nonsense

Sarah(following Kyle down the stairs): I am here for you, Kyle, you can always talk to me

(Downstairs, Kyle begins destroying things in the den with a golf club)

Sarah(shocked): Whoa, Kyle, what do you think you are doing?

Kyle(charging at Sarah): I hate you

Sarah(yelling): You are a hypocrite

Kyle(yelling): Why do you consider me to be a hypocrite?

Sarah: You lie to me

Kyle: You are not perfect, Sarah, you lie to me as well

Sarah: You are an idiot, I hope you do know that, right?

Kyle: I would check who I am calling an idiot if I was you

Sarah: What the hell is the matter with you?

Kyle: Is it my imagination or reality that you may be full of bs today?

Sarah: I am so mad at you that I don't know what I can do with you

Kyle: I miss the kindhearted person that I fell in love with a long time ago. Whatever happened to that kindhearted person?

Sarah: I consider it to be weird for you to be in love with someone who doesn't love you back

Kyle: Are you talking about yourself?

Sarah: I am slowly starting to lose interest with you

Kyle: I am starting to lose the passion to remain in love with you because you are being mean to me

Sarah: I hate you for making stupid decisions

Kyle: I can't believe you don't love me after all of the stuff that we been through together

Sarah: You need to stay away from me as much as possible because we have bad chemistry.

Kyle: You are ugly and mentally retarded

Sarah: I am starting to hate the girl in the mirror all thanks to you

Kyle(walking out of the front door): You know what..

Sarah: What?

Kyle(shutting the door behind him): I'm leaving you

Sarah(dragging Kyle by the arm through the front door): Baby, please don't leave me. My house isn't a home without you living in it for your presence makes me feel safe.

Kyle: The better part of me thinks that it will be a good idea

Sarah: What do you mean?

Kyle: I mean us living together

Sarah: Kyle, I had so many plans for us. I don't understand why you wanted to throw it all away.

Kyle: You don't love me. In fact, you have never really truly loved me. I pray to God that you can cope if you want me to be in your life.

Sarah: You take care of me whenever I am sick. That has to count for something, right?

Kyle(laughing): Life is surely a circus

Sarah: But it is worth living

Kyle: I love you, never forget that

Sarah: Sometimes I find it hard to belive you because I can't see beyond our circumstances

Kyle(kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah: I know that I will be better off to be lonely and yet I allow myself to give into the power of love

Kyle(begging): Please give into me, I want you inside of me

Sarah(kissing Kyle): I love you

Kyle(crying): Sarah, you shouldn't let me define you. If you have to leave me then go ahead and forsake me.

Sarah(choked up): Baby, I am staying here for the fireworks

Kyle(still crying): I don't want you to see me this way. I suggest for you to leave me before I hurt you.

Sarah(choked up): I am not leaving you alone in this delicate state

Kyle(sitting down on the couch): If you are going to stay with me, I want you to heal my broken heart

Sarah(sitting down on the cuch beside kyle): Kyle, I am here for you so what can I do for you?

Kyle(squeezing Sarah's hand): You can kiss me

Sarah(Kissing Kyle): I love you, Reese

Kyle(kissing Sarah): I love you too

Sarah: What else can I do for you?

Kyle: You have already done enough just by kissing me

Sarah: I don't understand why you have decided to set everything on fire

Kyle(laughing): I am crazy

Sarah(laughing): You're just like me

Kyle(kissing Sarah): Thats why I love you

Sarah(with a smirk): We're one and the same

Kyle: I feel a whole lot better all thanks to you

Sarah(smiling): No problem, Reese

Kyle(choked up): You're everything to me, never forget that

Sarah(leading Kyle by the hand into the dining room): Since today is Valentine's day, we are going to have ourselves a romantic dinner

Kyle(feeling guilty, he apologizes): I am sorry for everything that I have put you through. I know I can be such a pain in the butt sometimes.

(Scene: The Dining Room-Sarah and Kyle take time out from eating their dinner to exchange gifts)

Kyle(giving Sarah a present): This gift is for you

Sarah(smiling): Thank you

Kyle: You are welcome, Sarah, I hope you will like your gift

Sarah(opening up the gift): I wonder what it is

Kyle: I am not telling you, Sarah, you will have to find out for yourself

Sarah(holding up the locket): Kyle, you gave me a locket

Kyle(putting the locket around Sarah's neck): Let me get this

Sarah(opening the locket): OH My gosh, Kyle, there is a picture of us inside of the locket

Kyle(laughing): I know

Sarah(smiling): I love my gift

Kyle(with a smirk): Thats good

Sarah(curious): What else do you have to give me?

Kyle(giving Sarah another present): You can open up this gift

Sarah(opening up the gift): It seems to me that you are full of surprises tonight

Kyle(laughing): I know

Sarah(holding up a box of chocolate candy): You gave me a box of chocolate candy

Kyle: Life is like a box of chocolates, you never know what you are gonna get

Sarah(laughing): I guess so

Kyle(curious): So where are my gifts?

Sarah(giving Kyle a gift bag full of goodies): These things are for you to enjoy

Kyle(smiling): Thank you

Sarah: No problem, Kyle, you deserve it

Kyle(showing off his gifts): I thank you for giving me a new watch, cologne and a teddy bear

Sarah: You are welcome

Kyle: I love you

Sarah(embracing Kyle): All is forgiven, everything is made new again

Kyle: You always know how to talk me down from the edge, don't you? I'm coming home to breathe again, but I don't know how long my happiness will last.


	38. Unappreciated

(Scene: Kyle's Flashback)

situation: Kyle and a fifteen year old Kitty have a picnic in the park.

kyle(admiring his only picture of Sarah): She's much more prettier in person

Kitty(curious): What are you talking about?

Kyle(giving Kitty the picture): I'm talking about this picture of your mom

Kitty(looking at the picture): This picture looks to be very old

Kyle(laughing): But it is still my good luck charm

Kitty: Mom appears to be very uncertain about something in this picture

Kyle: She appears to be very uncertain about the future in my opinion

Kitty(giving Kyle back his picture): There is no fate unless we make it to be

Kyle(laughing): You sound like Sarah

Kitty: After all these years, She still holds on to your memory for strength. That has to count for something, right?

Kyle: I'm going to seize the moment to tell your mom that I love her every time that I see her

Kitty(choked up): A long time ago, someone who shall remain nameless once told me that all I'm really any good for is to die with honor and dignity. I told that same person, I was too young to be a soldier and to die. There has to be something more to my life besides death.

Kyle: You are truly a sacrificial lamb

Kitty(crying): Why do I have to die?

Kyle: You have to die in order for those that are not born yet to have a chance at freedom

Kitty: What about me?

Kyle: You will experience peace in you life after you die

Kitty: I don't think I can keep on living my life if people continue to die around me. Sometimes I wonder was there ever a time when the world was full of innocence and love. I need change to happen in my life because I am getting tired of just going through the emotions of life and waiting for God to call me home to heaven. I want to be apart of something big, special, extraordinary and historic that will renew my love for life.

Kyle: Life is definitely too short for you to be lonely and to have regrets. Life is too short for you to compare yourself to other people instead of loving yourself. Life is too short for you not to enjoy living it without a smile on your face.

Kitty: I don't understand why staying alive must be one hell of a dog fight for me

Kyle: I wonder has there ever been a time in your life when you were truly happy?

Kitty(smiling): Having the opportunity to be able to be born is quite an accomplishment

Kyle: Everyday is Thanksgiving and Christmas because the blessings of the lord last forever

Kitty: So I guess this is the point in my life when everything changes for me

Kyle: Run your own race and never look back

Kitty: There is more to me than just my pretty smile. I feel as if I am tangled up inside myself like a spiderweb trying to find what are my strengths and weaknesses. I'm trying to find ways that will help me cope and deal with life without hurting myself. I don't want to wait for a tragedy to happen in my life before I start learning to appreciate my life more.

Kyle: The best person that you can be is yourself because there is noone as extraordinary as you living in the world

(Scene: Kitty's flashback)

(Situation: Kitty is having an extremely bad day. She has brought everyone's wrath upon her. Unable to cope with her grief, Kitty hits rock bottom and she puts her own life in danger.)

(Mistake 1: Kitty and Sarah have contacted a man who has information about the Turk. Kitty and Sarah hold the man hostage in an empty warehouse where they torture him to death.)

Sarah: You promised me money in return for information about the Turk. I wonder where is my money?

Man: I lost the money

Sarah: What?

Man: I lost the money

Sarah: How so?

Man: Someone stole it

Sarah(yelling): You are an idiot

Man(yelling): Lady, go to hell

Sarah(punching and Kicking the man): Don't call me lady

Man: What are you if you are not a lady?

Sarah(pointing a gun at the man): I am your worst nightmare

(Amused, Kitty continues to laugh until Sarah tells her to shut up)

Kitty: Anyway, do you have any information about the Turk?

Man: What Turk?

Kitty(with a sigh): Unbelievable

Man: I wouldn't tell you even if I knew where it is

Kitty(pointing a gun at the man): You will die if you don't tell me

Man: I am still not going to tell you

Kitty(shooting at the man): I'm sorry that it had to be this way for you

(Bleeding from the outside in, the man immediately becomes unconscious)

Sarah(Angry, she slaps Kitty): I hate you

Kitty(choked up): For what?

Sarah(yelling): I hate you for being a murderer

Kitty(yelling): That man deserved to die, he was a liar and a fake.

Sarah: We needed him for he had information about the Turk

Kitty: Mom, he was a total waste of our time. He refused to tell us anything because he didn't trust us.

Sarah: Noone dies unless I say so, I thought I taught you better than that

Kitty: I don't kill people in order to make myself feel superior. I kill people in order to protect myself.

Sarah: Noone dies in vain, I thought I taught you better than that

Kitty: Its a thing called getting played, welcome to the real world

Sarah: Genetics is such a bitch

Kitty(laughing): I know

Sarah(offended, she slaps Kitty): Please Shut Up

(And so it went meaning the start of Kitty's tears)

(Kitty endures even more drama at home)

Derek: Who burnt down my safe house?

Kitty: I did

Derek: I hate you

John: Who destroyed my computer?

Kitty: I did

John: I hate you

Cameron: Who has been wearing my clothes and getting them dirty?

Kitty: I have

Cameron: I hate you

Kyle: Kitty, why have you been lying to your mom and me about your grades?

Kitty: Its a thing called being a perfectionist

Kyle: You're grounded for life

Kitty: So what

Sarah: Your freedom is limited

Kitty: You know what..

Sarah: What?

Kitty(walking out of the front door): I'm leaving

(Scene: The storage house-Cameron is helping Kitty to put some remains of the exoskeleton into boxes)

Kitty: Hurry up, Cam, we need to hide these remains before my mom finds them

Cameron: Your mom is coming

(Angry, Sarah enters the storage house capturing the attention of Cameron and Kitty)

Sarah: I need to talk to Riley

Cameron: Ok

Sarah: I need to talk to Riley alone

Cameron(walking out of the front door): OK, Sarah, I am leaving

Kitty(to Sarah): Mom, you are calling me by my middle name. I assume that I must be in alot of trouble.

Sarah(yelling at Kitty): You are damn right straight, Riley

Kitty: Why are you so mad at me?

Sarah: Riley, I know you are hiding something from me

Kitty: I assure you that I am not hiding anything from you

Sarah(getting out the boxes full of the exoskeleton's remains): Riley, what are in these boxes?

Kitty: Christmas presents

Sarah(holding up a part of the exoskeleton): Riley, you are a liar

Kitty: I am sorry

Sarah(yelling): I thought that I told you to burn the exoskeleton. You were to suppose to burn all of it. Why didn't you follow my instructions?

Kitty: I don't know

Sarah: Riley, I refuse to accept I don't know as an answer

Kitty: I don't remember your instructions

Sarah: Riley, I don't believe you

Kitty: I am sorry to say that I got distracted with other stuff

Sarah(with a sigh): Unbelievable

Kitty: I don't know then

Sarah: Riley, I consider you to be a rebel

Kitty(walking toward the front door): I'm leaving

Sarah: Where do you think you are going, young lady?

Kitty(opening the door): I made some plans to hang out with my friends

Sarah(yelling): Riley, please close the goddamn door. You are not leaving this house because you are grounded.

Kitty(complaining): But mom...

Sarah(yelling): Riley..

Kitty(still complaining): But mom..

Sarah(still yelling): Riley..

Kitty(rolling her eyes): I hate you

Sarah: There is something seriously wrong with you if you can't do one simple easy task. You should be ashamed of yourself for betraying my trust. Punishment, you brought this upon yourself because you have disobeyed me. I don't understand why you always have to lie to me.

Kitty: Since I have a low self esteem, lying helps me to hide my insecurities. Lying is a burden that I am willingly to carry for as long as I stay out of trouble. Sometimes I consider it to be weird for all of my lies to backfire on me.

Sarah: Riley, you have been lying to me so much that I don't know what the truth is anymore.

Kitty: I am surprised that you haven't killed me yet

Sarah: I love you, but I don't trust you

Kitty: Whatever happened to calling me, Kitty?

Sarah: Your name means nothing to me. I guess that you don't have a pure heart after all.

Kitty: At least I am still a virgin

Sarah(laughing bitterly): I am happy for you

Kitty: You laughed, I call that progress

Sarah(frowning): But I am still mad at you

Kitty: How deep is your hate for me?

Sarah: It has come to the point when I don't know what I am going to do with you

Kitty: You are better off sending me to boarding school or military boot camp

Sarah(choked up): I love you, never forget that

Kitty(crying): I would rather sacrifice my life for you than to betray you, thats how much I love you

Sarah: Riley, I don't understand why you disobey me if you love me?

Kitty(hysterical, she yells): I am dumb

Sarah: Whatever you do, please don't call yourself dumb

Kitty(sobbing): I feel like killing myself right now because you will never forgive me for disobeying you

Sarah: I will learn to forgive you with time

Kitty(sniffling): When will you ever begin to trust me again?

Sarah: When you will start telling me the truth

Kitty: You know what..

Sarah: What?

Kitty(walking out of the front door): I'm leaving

Sarah(yelling behind Kitty): Kitty..

(Scene: The warehouse-Charles Winston and Charles Fisher(the villain from the episode, complications) are holding Kitty hostage. Kitty experiences betrayal from Zoey(John's friend in the episode, Desert Cantos). Kitty is tied up to a chair that is overloaded with bombs.)

Charles Fisher(cutting off one of Kitty's fingers): I'm sorry

Kitty(overcome with pain, she screams): AHA..AHA..AHA

Zoey(slaps Kitty): Please shut up

Kitty(choked up): You are suppose to be my friend

Zoey(yelling): I was never your friend

Kitty(still choked up): Why me?

Zoey(yelling, she punches Kitty in the face): I hate you

Kitty(crying, she begs zoey): Please stop, you are hurting me

Zoey(repeatedly punching and kicking Kitty): Die..Die..Die

Kitty(bleeding, she screams): AHA..AHA..AHA

Winston(putting a handful of pills into Kitty's mouth): Hopefully, these pills will make you to fall asleep

Kitty(becoming unconscious): Goodbye and Goodnight


	39. Full of Grace

(Scene: Kitty's flashback)

(Situation: During one battle against skynet, Jasper Collins gets captured and he is taken to a skynet work camp. Kitty decides to rescue Jasper since he is her boyfriend.)

(Scene 1: The Battlefield-bombs are falling from the sky and there are robots everywhere. The Connor Crew along with Jasper are hiding in a safe place where the robots can't find them.)

Jasper(frightened, he screams): AHA..AHA..AHA

Kitty(frightened, she screams): AHA..AHA..AHA

Derek(to anyone): Can someone please tell the two love birds to shut up?

Sarah(to Jasper and Kitty): Kit and Jazz, please be quiet

(Obediently, Jasper and Kitty listen to Sarah until more bombs fall from the sky)

Jasper(screaming): AHA..AHA..AHA

Kitty(screaming): AHA..AHA..AHA

Derek(annoyed, he points a gun at Jasper and Kitty): I will kill both of you if you don't be quiet

Kyle(taking Derek's gun away from him): Derek, Kitty and Jasper are teenagers so please show them mercy

Derek(angry, he yells): Kyle, they are getting on my nerves

Kyle: I suggest for you to ignore them

Jasper(walking away from the fortress): I am getting tired of doing nothing so I am going fight

Derek(yelling behind Jasper): Jazz, you are an idiot

Jasper(yelling at Derek): I don't care

(Rebellious, Jasper makes his presence known to his enemies and he is captured never to be seen again)

Kitty(hysterical, she yells): Jasper

Derek(to Kitty): Sweetheart, you are better off without Jasper because he is dumb

Kitty(offended, she yells): Derek, please shut up

John(to Kitty): So what are you going to do now?

Kitty(standing up): John, I am going to rescue my boyfriend

Kyle(yelling at Kitty): Stand down, soldier

Kitty(to Kyle): No, Dad, I will not wait around for the end to come

Cameron(to Kitty): Kit, you will die if you rescue Jasper

Kitty(walking away from the fortress): Cam, I don't care

Sarah(yelling behind at Kitty): I will always find you

(Rebellious, Kitty makes her presence to be known to her enemies and she shares the same fate as Jasper)

(Scene 2: Skynet Work Camp-Kitty and Jasper are in the same jail cell)

Kitty(yelling at Jasper): Its all your fault for putting us in this situation

Jasper(yelling at Kitty): You didn't have to rescue me, Kitty, I can take care of myself

Kitty: You could've at least tell me thank you for thinking about about you

Jasper(laughing): Thank You

Kitty(with a smirk): You are welcome

Jasper: Anyway, how is your family doing?

Kitty: They are crazy as usual so don't worry about them

Jasper: I hope they are working on a plan to get us out of jail

Kitty(laughing): Yeah, I guess so

Jasper: I bet they hate me, therefore they don't want to save my life

Kitty(holding Jasper's hand): Not everyone in the world hates you

Jasper: Who in the world loves me?

Kitty(smiling): John and me

Jasper: I know I can make stupid mistakes in my life and yet you are not one of them. I don't regret being your boyfriend because you are kind to me.

Kitty(kissing Jasper): I love you

Jasper(with a smirk): I love you too

(All of a sudden two guard enter the jail cell and they take Kitty away from Jasper. Kitty is taken to the confrontational room to be interrogated)

(Scene 3: Kitty's interrogation)

Scene: The confrontational room-Kitty is being interrogated

Interrogator: What is your name?

Kitty: I don't have a name

Interrogator: You wouldn't be alive right now if you didn't have a name

Kitty: So just let me remain mysterious and unknown

Interrogator: You look like Sarah Connor

Kitty: You are very delusional

Interrogator: Is it possible for you to be her daughter?

Kitty: You are still very delusional

Interrogator: I will kill you if you don't tell me the truth

Kitty(annoyed): Alright, jerk, my name is Kitty Riley Reese. I am Sarah Connor's daughter and the sister of General John Connor

Interrogator(imprinting on Kitty's arm the mark of the beast): You shall work for Skynet as a spy

(And the rest is history)

-(Scene: Flashback)-

Date: Friday 4-10-2009

Place: Zeira Corp-The Basement

John (standing in the time bible): He's got her chip, he's got her

Sarah (stepping out of the bubble): John, we can't ...

John (pleading): MOM..

Sarah: I'll stop it

(The time portal containing John and Catherine Weaver disappears. Sarah fades to black before John's eyes)

Date: Friday 4-10-2027

(Naked and cold, John and Catherine arrive in the year 2027)

John (looking around for Cameron's body): Where is Cameron? Where is her body?

Catherine: It doesn't go through

(John finds a coat laying down on the ground and puts it on. Cameron is already fully dressed)

Scene: The Present time-Zeira Corp

Sarah (crying): John..

James: If you miss him so much, why didn't you chase after him?

Sarah (sniffling): I had to set him free

James: So what is your game plan?

Sarah (checking her watch): It is five o'clock so Savannah must be ready to be picked up from gymnastics class

James (looking at Cameron's body): What are we going to do with Cameron's body

Sarah (carrying Cameron out the basement): We are going to burn the body

James (following Sarah out of the basement): What if robots try to murder us?

Sarah (yelling): Just follow my lead and we won't have any problems, ok?

James: Alright, I trust you

Scene: The Future

(Catherine and John hear footsteps walking toward them)

Fuller (shouting in the distance): Got one! Got one!

John: Please I'm not metal

Fuller: Don't move. Don't move.

John: Please. I swear, I'm not..

Fuller: cause I'll blast you.

Thirty two year old Derek Reese: Stand down

John: Derek...

Derek: Yeah

John: John...John Connor

Derek (turning to his friends): Anybody know the name John Connor?

Men and Fuller: No

Derek (to John): Hmm! You know what? You are gonna be famous. My brother is back, you are wearing his coat.

Scene: The Present Time-Savannah's gymnastics studio

Savannah (getting into the jeep): Hello, Ms. Sarah and Mr. Ellison

Sarah: Hello, Savannah

James: Hello, Savannah

Savannah (worried): Where is my mommy? She was suppose to pick me up from gymnastics class today.

Sarah (driving the jeep out of the parking lot): Your mom decided to go on a business trip the last minute. She left Mr. Ellison and me in charge of you until she returns back home.

Savannah (with hesitance): Well...ok

James: Don't worry, Savannah, you are in good hands

Scene: The Future

(John turns around and sees twenty four year old Kyle Reese walking toward him. Nineteen year old Allison Young and her dog follow closely behind Kyle. Allison bends down to stroke her dog's fur and John locks eyes with hers)

Kyle (studying John): You look very familiar

John: I can say the same thing about you

Kyle (looking at his coat on John): You are wearing my coat

John (beginning to take off the coat): I apologize for wearing your coat, I don't have any clothes of my own to wear.

Kyle: You can wear my coat, I don't need it anyway.

John (pulling the coat tighter around his body): Thanks

Kyle (with a smirk): No problem

Scene: The Present Time-The highway

James: Sarah, where are we going?

Sarah: We are going to Mexico

Savannah (complaining): I am hungry

Sarah: I guess we will have to stop somewhere to get something to eat then

Savannah (staring at Cameron's corpse): What happened to Cameron?

Sarah: Its complicated

Savannah: I don't understand why things in life always have to be so hard and complicated?

James: Savannah, I agree with you

Sarah (looking in her rear view mirror): I don't understand why this son of a bitch keeps riding on my ass

James: I never knew the great Sarah Connor could have road rage. Sarah, please watch your language because there is a child in the car.

Sarah (giving James a loaded gun): A robot is following closely behind us. You can use my gun to kill him.

James (fearful, he refuses the gun): I am a man of faith, I am a lover and not a fighter

Sarah (yelling, she gives the gun back to James): Just listen to me and I won't kill you

James (shooting at the robot, he yells): DIE! DIE! DIE!

Savannah (screaming in response to gunshots): AHA..AHA..AHA

(The robot's car blows up in flames and everyone takes in a big sigh of relief)

Scene: The Future

(Allison's dog approaches John and he bends down to stroke the dog's fur)

John (stroking the dog's fur): Hello, my friend

Allison (amused): My dog surely does like you

John: What is his or her name?

Allison (emotional): I named her Jodie in memory of a deceased friend. Kyle gave me Jodie as a birthday gift a long time ago. Recently, I have been suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Jodie, Derek, Kyle and Riley Dawson have been my support system throughout the whole entire ordeal.

Kyle (kissing Allison): I love you

Allison (kissing Kyle): I love you too

John (shocked and confused): My dad is suppose to be in love with my mom

Kyle (curious): John, who are your parents?

John (choked up): Sarah Connor is my mother and you are my father. I sent you back to protect my mother from the machines in 1984. Apparently, you had sex with her and thats how she ended up pregnant.

Kyle (shocked, he is on the brink of fainting): OH GOD, you are my son and I am your father

John (catching Kyle before he falls on the ground): Hello, Dad

Kyle (gaining his composure, he embraces John): I love you, son

Catherine (walking out of the shadows): Hello..

Derek (pointing his gun at Catherine): Metal?

John (defending Catherine): Please don't kill the woman, Derek, she is with me

Catherine (giving John Cameron's chip): Here is Cameron's chip, John

John: Catherine, where in the world did you find Cameron's chip?

Catherine: I found Cameron's chip in a gold mine

John (walking toward the time portal): So I guess we can go back home then

Kyle: John, I miss Sarah so please take me back to her

John (to Derek and Allison): Are you two coming with Kyle, Catherine and me?

Derek: I have to protect Kyle, its my job. John, you can count me in.

Allison (cries in Kyle's arms): I love you and I am going to miss you so much

Kyle (emotional, he kisses Allison): I love you

Allison (chasing her dog into the shadows): Jodie, where do you think you are going?

(Another girl's footsteps and laughter can be heard along with Allison's big loud mouth. Kyle assumes that Allison has run into her best friend who is Riley Dawson. He begins turning his attention elsewhere meaning Sarah Connor. Naked and cold, the Connor Reese Weaver Clan arrive in present day Los Angelos. They bully a group of young people into giving their clothes and money. Hungry, the gang then visits a local diner where they reunite with Sarah, James and Savannah. Sarah and Kyle fall deeply madly in love with each other all over again. John doesn't have any time to eat lunch because he is busy with fixing Cameron. A newly restored Cameron awakes from her coma refreshed and in her right mind.)

Scene: The Restaurant

Situation: Sarah and Kyle cross paths on their way to the bathroom

Sarah (shocked): Reese, you are not dead.

Kyle (removing a strand of hair away from Sarah's face): Hello, pretty green eyes. I traveled back in time for you, Sarah. I love you, always have and always will.

Sarah (choked up): I miss you, please comeback to me

Kyle (passionately kissing Sarah): Can you feel my love for you in this kiss?

Sarah (smiling): Yes

Kyle: We have some serious catching up to do. Do you know what I mean?

Sarah (hand in hand, she escorts Kyle into the ladies' restroom): I can't help falling in love with you.

Kyle (looking around the restroom for any other women): Thank God, nobody is in here except for us

Sarah (ushering Kyle into an empty bathroom stall): Now that I finally have you, I will never let you go.

Kyle (reaching for Sarah's lips, he begs): Kiss me! Kiss me! Kiss me!

Sarah (passionately kissing Kyle): I love you

Kyle (Undressing himself, he seduces Sarah): I am in the mood for sex. How about you?

Sarah (undressing herself): I have waited all of my life for you, babe.

Kyle (forcing himself onto Sarah's body): Please stop talking, just kiss me.

Sarah (screaming from having orgies): AHA..AHA..AHA

Kyle (repeatedly kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah (thriving in ecstasy): You are my Heaven on Earth, beautiful blue eyes.

Kyle (thriving in ecstasy): Please don't stop kissing me, my heart desires for more of you.

Sarah (smiling at the thought): By the way that things are going, we might make a baby.

Kyle (Laughing as he puts back on his clothes): Maybe, baby

Sarah (putting back on her clothes): Never say Never

Kyle (exiting the bathroom stall): Sarah, I enjoyed our little make out session. I wonder do you want to be my girlfriend?

Sarah (clinging onto Kyle very tightly): Yes, I will be your girlfriend

(Quickly, Kyle and Sarah wash their hands in the sink and then exit the bathroom)


	40. Born to die

Born to die

I have been living my life backwards for so long

that I forgot to remember you don't belong to me.

Made to be lower than the angels, you were never so

strong. You don't belong to me, you were right along

while I was wrong. Born to die, its too late for you to

change your fate. You have a date with your soul mate,

death and your first breath of life becomes your last.

You leave me behind in a very delicate state and I find

it hard to appreciate the beauty surrounding me for all

I know is hate. My beloved kitty, I pity you and yet I know

you are somewhere safe where serenity is yours to cherish

and to keep forever. Born to die, you were torn from my womb,

but my heart will always be your tomb. You left me behind with

tears in my eyes and deep emotional scars on my heart. Everyday

your father is drifting farther and farther away from me. He acts as

if I have let him down in some way. I wish that he could be as happy

as he was on our wedding day or the day that you were born or conceived.

Date: 5-2-2027

Scene: Nighttime- Sarah and Kyle's house-The bedroom

Sarah (wearing pajamas, she cuddles up next to Kyle in bed): I am in the mood for some TLC about right now

Kyle (falling asleep, he loosens his grip of Sarah): Save it for another day

Sarah (feeling let down, she complains): Why?

Kyle (agitated, he yells at Sarah): Sarah, I had a very long and hard day at work. I am tired and don't feel like making love tonight.

Sarah (choked up, she faces the window): I will always love you

(Silent, kyle struggles to say the words I love you. Sarah cries herself to sleep knowing that Kyle doesn't love her anymore)

Date: 5-3-2027

Scene: Morning-The kitchen

Situation: Sarah has cook breakfast for Kyle

(Kyle enters the kitchen and Sarah offers him a plate full of pancakes)

Sarah (giving Kyle his plate): Good morning, love, I have made breakfast for you

Kyle (Uninterested, he leaves the kitchen and walks toward the front door): I don't have time to eat breakfast because duty calls. My boss will fire me if I am late to work.

Sarah (crying, she begs Kyle): Kyle, please stay home and eat breakfast with me. I am lonely and need a friend to talk to.

Kyle (sitting down at the table, he begins eating his food): Alright

Sarah (joining kyle at the table): Thanks

Kyle (angry, he is annoyed with Sarah for some apparent reason): I don't love you so don't expect much out of me

Sarah (feeling guilty, she begins crying): Reese, we used to be cool in the past. Our house is already empty enough and I don't think I can stand having another hole in my heart. Please tell me what is your problem with me. I can't keep on living knowing that I have hurt you in someway.

Kyle (taking Sarah's hand in his hand): We are broken so get used to it

Sarah (sobbing): I am holding onto you for dear life, Reese, I desire for you to let me all the way in. I miss you so much that it actually hurts. My bleeding heart is broken beyond repair. It is like breathing without having any air in my lungs. I want to know what I can do to make you happy again.

(Speechless, an emotional Kyle gets out of his chair and places a kiss upon Sarah's lips. He then exits the house to go to work leaving behind a heartbroken Sarah. Sarah spends most of her time at home watching old home movies and tracking down Skynet on the computer)

Scene: Evening

Situation: Kyle returns home from work

Kyle (exhausted, he walks through the front door): Honey, I am home

Sarah (joyfully, she runs into Kyle's arms): Thank God, you are home

Kyle (walking upstairs to his bedroom): I am very tired so I am going to take a nap

Sarah: I have labored all afternoon preparing dinner for us. I wanted us to eat dinner together just like the good old days. I wonder when are you going to eat your dinner?

Kyle: I am not very hungry at the moment

Sarah (feeling letdown): I understand

(Disappointed, Sarah eats her dinner alone in the dinning room. Crying, she thinks that Kyle doesn't love her anymore. Refreshed, Kyle does decide to join Sarah at the table for dinner after all.)

Sarah: I thought you were going to take a nap

Kyle: I changed my mind

Sarah: I thank you for eating dinner with me

Kyle (with a smirk): No problem, Sapphire

Sarah (laughing): Sapphire?

Kyle (taking Sarah's hand in his): You are as pretty as a sapphire

Sarah (with a smirk): You are my kryptonite

Kyle: I miss the good old days. I wish we could return back to the way we were. We can't relive the past so it is what it is.

Sarah (choked up): Sometimes I think you don't love me because you don't want to spend any time with me.

Kyle (feeling guilty, he embraces Sarah): I apologize for taking you for granted

Sarah (holding Kyle very tightly): I forgive you

Kyle (playing around with his wedding ring): Sure

Sarah (worried, she stresses): Whatever you do, please never take off your wedding ring. I don't want you to divorce me.

Kyle (putting back on his wedding ring): I will never divorce you. You know me better than that.

Sarah (fearful): I am afraid to be alone

Kyle (taking Sarah's hand in his hand): Give me that pretty hand of yours, seraph

Sarah (squeezing Kyle's hand): Give me these moments back

Kyle (passionately kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah (amused, she begs Kyle): Please say those three words again

Kyle: I love you now and forevermore

Sarah (smiling): I love you too

Kyle: Everything that I am is in love with you. You have my heart and thats a permanent lock.

(Sarah burps and Kyle laughs)

Sarah (embarrassed, she blushes): I am sorry, please excuse me.

Kyle (with a smirk): All is forgiven, Sarah, I guess you are full

Sarah (laughing): Yeah

Kyle (takes his plate and Sarah's plate into the kitchen to be cleaned): I will clean our dirty plates if you don't mind

Sarah (follows Kyle into the kitchen): Thanks

Kyle (washing the plates in the sink): We have spent the majority of our marriage arguing. It never occurred to me until today. I don't wanna break your heart, just leave me before its too late. I won't be able to forgive myself if I cause you any more pain or sorrow.

Sarah: I won't give up on us

Kyle: You're off the hook

Sarah: No, I am not off the hook. I have chosen to love only you until death do us part. I accept the dark side of yourself. You are still worth it even though we may be broken at the moment.

Kyle (putting the plates in the dishwasher): Its much more easier to sacrifice something that was never meant to be in the first place.

Sarah: They say find someone you can trust and depend on twenty four seven. You are that kind of person for me. I don't imagine myself with anyone else besides you. I love you and I need you to want me back in return.

Kyle (pulling Sarah into a very tight embrace): A woman's work is never done. You should never endure this journey alone. I wonder what I can do to make you feel my love. We belong together forever, its fated.

Sarah (hand in hand, she escorts Kyle upstairs to their bedroom): Honey, I am in the mood for sex. How about you?

Kyle (excited, he starts undressing himself): Bring it on

Sarah (Undressed, she gets on top of Kyle underneath the bedsheets): I won't feel completely whole unless I have you inside of me.

Kyle (repeatedly kissing Sarah and feeling up on her body): Your body is a wonderland, babe. My beautiful princess, you are a sexy goddess. You're an angel that has been sent by God to rescue me. I consider you to be my good luck charm.

Sarah (repeatedly kissing Kyle and feeling up on his body): I will always remember you for you are my destiny and fate

Kyle (pulling Sarah into a very tight embrace): Come over here, precious

Sarah (tired, she falls asleep in Kyle's arms): I never wake up from this dream, you love me.

Kyle (crying, he begs Sarah): Please wake up, baby, stay with me. I promise I'll be good to you the next time around.

(Unconscious, Sarah remains unresponsive no matter how many times Kyle performs CPR. Sarah leaves behind a huge hole in Kyle's heart)

Kyle (heartbroken, he sobs clinging onto Sarah's body): You're losing your memory now. Please just be quiet and rest in peace in my memories and dreams forever.

Sarah (opening her eyes): I will always find you. I will always love you even in death.

Kyle (sniffling): Thank God, you're alive

Sarah: I'm never gone, I am always here

Kyle: You scared me there for a little bit. I thought you were dead and I had lost you forever. What happened to you?

Sarah (touching her heart): I had a heart attack

Kyle (touching Sarah's heart): How are you feeling right now?

Sarah (choked up, she tries to gain her composure): I am a little shaken, but I will be fine

Kyle (massaging Sarah's shoulders): Fragile is life is short

Sarah (crying tears of joy): You saved my life, you are totally a lifesaver.

Kyle (touching Sarah's cheek): No, you are my hero

Sarah (passionately kissing Kyle): I love you

Kyle (smiling): I love you too


	41. The Return

Date: 12-25-2030

Place: The cemetery-Chance's grave site

Sarah (places a teddy bear beside the tombstone): Merry Christmas, baby

(Chance's spirit remains unresponsive)

Kyle (puts his hand on Sarah's shoulder): Sarah...

Sarah (startled): Kyle..

Kyle: I miss hearing you call me Reese

Sarah (agitated): Everything has changed between us. We can't return to the way we were.

Kyle: A blood clot to the heart took Chance out of this world on December 14.

Sarah (hysterical): So What?

Kyle: You have remain distant since then

Sarah (choked up): I am in mourning. What do you want from me?

Kyle (choked up): I want you to love me again

(Angry, Sarah walks away from Kyle in silence. Kyle follows Sarah to the beach)

Place: The Ocean-Kitty's final resting place

Sarah (lets loose a bunch of balloons): Merry Christmas, baby

Kyle: I remember John tossed Kitty's ashes into the ocean

Sarah (bitter): I remember you took Kitty away from me. You took her off life support.

Kyle: I didn't want Kitty to spend the rest of her life in pain

Sarah (choked up): But still that didn't give you the right to break my heart

Kyle: I am sorry. How many times do I need to tell you?

Sarah (digging her feet into the sand): I accept your apology

Kyle: Today is Christmas, but we are not happy

Sarah (looking out onto the ocean): A part of myself has died

Kyle (pulling Sarah into an embrace): Let me hold you for a while

Sarah (resting in Kyle's embrace): I love you

Kyle (smiling): I love you too

Date: 1-31-2031

Place: The Connor Reese House

Situation: Sarah moves between Kitty and Chance's bedrooms. Sarah is drawn back to Kitty's room though. She longs for what used to be.

Scene: Kitty's room

Action: Kyle catches Sarah looking out of Kitty's bedroom window

Kyle (places a hand on Sarah's shoulder): Sarah

Sarah (startled): Kyle

Kyle: We should really sell the house. It brings back a lot of memories.

Sarah (choked up): I don't want to sell the house. I feel closer to the kids here.

Kyle: How can you love the deceased?

Sarah: We have a special divine connection

Kyle (leaving the room): You are crazy. I surrender all control.

Sarah (angry, she yells behind Kyle): I am not crazy

(Sarah returns back to the window. A soft cold feminine hand touches her shoulder)

Sarah (turning around): Kitty

Kitty (smiling): Here I am

Sarah (emotional, she reaches out to touch Kitty): You show up at the most random strangest times

Kitty: I feel you. Your spirit said you needed a friend.

Sarah: I miss you. I wish you could stay with me forever.

Kitty: I am here now. You won't have to be alone anymore.

Sarah (looking around for Chance): Where is your brother?

Chance (suddenly appears): Here I am

Sarah (crying, she reaches out to touch him): OH Chance

Chance: Its such a shame that I am ghost. I can't give you a hug.

Sarah: My heart knows how much you love me

Kitty (holding Chance by the arm, she begins to fade away): Mom, we have to go

Sarah: Is Heaven real? How has the afterlife been treating you?

Chance (slipping away): Heaven is real. We live in paradise with our grandparents and Francis.

Sarah (taken aback): Francis?

Kitty: Francis is the baby who you aborted in 1981. You were in high school at the time. He sends his love.

Sarah (sobbing): Please Tell Francis that I love him

Kitty (fading away): I will

Chance (fading away): We'll be back

Sarah (laughing): I know


End file.
